Yes, this is because drama
by Vookie
Summary: VKook KookV - BTS ditawari bermain drama. Tentu semua member senang. Namun... "Taehyung dan Jungkook akan menjadi sepasang kekasih". RnR please
1. Chapter 1

**Yes, this is because drama...**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Rate : T**

 **BoyXBoy, Romance, Hurt, Friendship**

 **Cast : Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook**

 **Park Jimin, Min Yoongi**

 **Kim Namjoon, Kim Seokjin**

 **Jung Hoseok**

 **Another Cast : Muncul seiring berjalannya cerita**

 **This FF is about Vkook and all BTS Members**

 **Note : *Semua cast bukan punya aku,**

 **aku cuma ingin membuat cerita**

 **dengan meminjam nama namja namja tampan ini^^**

 **Dan cerita ini saya sama sekali tidak**

 **menjiplak dari manapun, ini murni dari imajinasi aku**

 **aku minta maaf kalau ada kesamaan cerita, tempat, dll.**

 **Warning : Typo, Alur membosankan hehehe**

 _I hope u enjoy it... ^^_

* * *

 _DAK DAK DAK !_

Suara gedoran pintu yang terdengar SANGAT AMAT TIDAK BIASA itu sukses membangunkan member tertua di grup yang tengah naik daun sekarang ini yaitu BTS. Kim Seokjin yap hyung tertua di grup ini dengan langkah gontai, mata sedikit terbuka dan oh jangan lupakan mulutnya yang sibuk menguap mencoba berjalan kearah pintu kamarnya.

 _Cklek_

"Ada apa hyung ? Bukankah hari ini kau bilang kami tidak ada jadwal? Mengapa kau membangunkanku sepagi ini ?" tanya Jin yang sedikit jengkel.

"Iya aku tau, mian tapi aku baru saja di telfon oleh PD nim dan aku harus segera membicarakan ini dengan kalian semua, penting" jawab Sejin dengan raut wajah yang sedikit bersalah karena kemarin ia sudah berjanji kepada semua member untuk membebaskan mereka hari ini, bebas tidur, bebas bermain dan terserah mereka mau melakukan apa asal masih dibatas kewajaran.

Sejin merupakan manager BTS berumur sekitar 30an yang dengan sabarnya mengurusi 7 manusia tampan ini dengan sifat dan sikap mereka yang berbeda-beda.

"Memangnya ada apa hyung ?"

"Aku akan memberitahu jika semua member sudah bangun dan kumpul di ruang tengah, dan oh ya Jin tolong bangunkan mereka ne ?" Jin pun menganggukan kepalanya.

"Ne hyung aku akan membangunkan Yoongi lebih dulu, hyung tolong bangunkan Namjoon dan Jungkook, setelah aku membangunkan Yoongi aku akan membangunkan Taehyung, Jimin, dan Hoseok"

.

.

"Yoon bangun yoon" Jin mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh yoongi cukup lama dan akhirnya pria manis berkulit seputih susu itu perlahan membuka matanya.

"Engg ada apa sih hyung? hari ini kan tak ada jadwal" Yoongi berucap dengan sedikit kesal dengan suara serak khas orang bangun tidur.

"Sejin hyung bilang ada yang perlu ia sampaikan ke kita semua, ayo bangun dan segera cuci mukamu lalu turun ke ruang tengah, sejin hyung sudah menunggu"

"Hmm yayaya baiklah"

Yoongi pun menuruni ranjangnya dan memasuki kamar mandi yang ada di kamarnya tersebut.

"YOON JANGAN TIDUR LAGI DIKAMAR MANDI" teriak Jin dan tentu Yoongi mendengarnya dan ia pun heran darimana hyungnya ini tau jika dirinya ingin melanjutkan tidurnya dengan duduk diatas toilet.

"Iya iya hyung aku mengerti"

"Baiklah" dan Jin segera keluar dari kamarnya menuju kamar yang baginya 'Para Tukang Rusuh' di grupnya itu.

.

.

"Hoseok bangunlah bangun" tak butuh lama untuk Jin membangunkan sosok ibu kedua di grupnya ini, Hoseok mendudukkan dirinya sambil mengucek kedua matanya

"Ada apa hyung, aku ingin tidur lebih lama lagi aish"

"Ada yang perlu Sejin hyung bicarakan dengan kita, penting katanya" jelas Jin kepada Hoseok member berwajah lonjong yang terkadang mirip dengan kuda itu, "Oke oke lalu ?"

"Bantu aku membangunkan yang lain, kau tolong bangunkan Taehyung aku akan membangunkan Jimin"

Hoseok pun menaiki ranjang yang ada diatas ranjangnya itu, yaa karena kasur mereka itu tingkat dan Taehyung yang berada diatas sedangkan Hoseok memilih kasur yang dibawah

"Tarik nafas buang nafas huuu" gumam hoseok

sedetik kemudian "KIM TAEHYUUUUUUUNNGGGG BANGUUUUNNN"

yap Taehyung langsung terlonjak kaget mendengar suara cempreng hyung kudanya ini. "Astaga hyung kau mau membuatku jantungan hah !" kesal Taehyung karena ia merasa ia telah dibangunkan dengan cara yang sangat tidak elit, diteriaki seperti itu, haish...bahkan Jimin yang belum sempat Jin bangunkan itupun ikut terbangun.

.

.

Kini di ruang tengah dorm BTS terdapat 8 namja yang akan melakukan rapat kecil ~ya sebut saja seperti itu~, ada yang duduk di sofa yaitu Jin, Namjoon, Yoongi dan Sejin, sedangkan Taehyung, Jungkook, Jimin dan Hoseok memilih untuk duduk di karpet bawah. Tadi Sejin pun bersusah payah membangunkan Namjoon dan Jungkook, lebih tepatnya ke Jungkook, yaa Jungkook maknae BTS yang mempunyai kulit putih,wajah tampan tapi manis, bergigi kelinci, bermata bulat, berhidung mancung, oh serta jangan lupakan bibir imut yang berwarna merah muda itu yang akan membuat para yeoja maupun namja ingin mengecupnnya. Tapi jika sedang tidur ia seperti orang mati saja, mungkin jika ada tsunami, tornado, gunung meletus ia tetap tidak akan bangun ~oke ini berlebihan~.

Kembali ke ruang tengah...

"Ekhem" Sejin memulai pembicaraan dengan berdehem. "Tadi pagi PD nim menelfonku, dan apa kalian bisa menebak apa yang ia katakan ?" ucap Sejin dengan tersenyum manis kearah semua member, semua member pun saling berpandangan, kemudian mereka menatap Sejin kembali dan menggelengkan kepala mereka bersamaan.

Sejin menarik nafas kemudian mengatakan "Kalian ditawari bermain drama" ucapnya santai dan datar tapi ia masih tersenyum.

"A-Apa hyung ? Kita semua akan bermain drama?" ucap Jin yang merasa tidak percaya, karena yaa ia adalah member yang paling ingin menjadi aktor, member yang lain pun hanya membulatkan matanya dan melongo.

"Benar Jin kalian semua akan bermain drama tapi itu jika kalian mau"

"Te-Tentu saja aku mau hyung, kalian juga pasti mau kan, iya kan ?" tanya Jin kepada member yang lain tapi mereka hanya menolehkan kepanya kearah Jin dengan mulut yang masih menganga.

"Tapi Jin" semua member kembali menatap managernya "Mian, jeongmal mianhe, tapi bukan kaulah yang menjadi pemeran utama, melainkan Taehyung dan Jungkook" Taehyung dan Jungkook yang duduk bersebelahan itu langsung menolehkan kepalanya, kaget ya mereka berdua kaget, tapi 3 detik kemudian mereka langsung berteriak kegirangan apalagi Taehyung karena ia juga ingin menjadi actor.

"Huaaaa Jungkook kita akan jadi pemain utama ya ampun aku terharu sekali" ucap Taehyung berlebihan sambil mengguncangkan bahu Jungkook.

"Ah iya hyung aku juga senang sekali huaaa" jawab Jungkook yang juga mengguncangkan bahu Taehyung.

Jin pun tersenyum melihat kelakuan Vkook itu, tidak ia tidak sakit hati sungguh, karena dengan ia sudah bisa bermain drama itu saja sudah cukup baginya.

"Jin gwenchana ?" tanya Sejin khawatir jika Jin akan sakit hati dengan hal ini, "Astaga aku baik baik saja hyung sungguh, asal aku ikut di dalam drama tersebut aku sudah senang" ucap Jin dengan nada yang bahagia, Sejin pun tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Jadi drama seperti apa yang akan kita mainkan hyung ?" tanya Jimin yang daritadi ia hanya diam saja. Seketika raut muka Sejin langsung berubah murung, ia menaikkan kacamata yang bertengger di hidungnya kemudian menegak salivanya kasar, rasanya ia ingin menelan kata-kata yang harus ia ucapkan ini, ia tidak yakin para member mau memainkan drama ini.

"Drama ini bertemakan tentang... ehmm tentang..."

"Tentang apa sih hyung, lama sekali aku sudah lapar nih" itu Yoongi, ia memang blak-blakan sekali dengan kata-kata yang ia ucapkan.

"Baiklah" Sejin mengambil nafas banyak-banyak lalu membuangnya melalui mulut.

"Hah... drama ini bertema Gay" akhirnya kata-kata itu lolos dari bibir Sejin.

Kini semua member menganga, tidak.. mereka semua tidak tuli, mereka jelas mendengar apa yang managernya ucapkan tadi, tidak percaya dan sangat amat bingung dengan apa yang managernya ucapkan, dan semuanya merasakan perasaan yang tidak enak kali ini

"Ma-Maksudnya hyung ?" Hoseok yang pertama kali sadar dari kegiatan menganga itu mencoba bertanya kepada Sejin.

"Jadi di dalam drama ini Taehyung dan Jungkook akan menjadi sepasang kekasih" ucap Sejin cepat, dan oh lihat sekarang semua member membulatkan matanya hingga seperti mata mereka akan keluar dan Sejin pun bergidik ngeri dengan tatapan ketujuh member BTS itu, dua detik kemudian ketujuh member itu pun meneriakkan kata yang sama...

"APAAAAA ?"

 **TBC or Delete ?**

* * *

 **Hai Hai ^^**

 **Pertama-tama aku pengen ngenalin diri..**

 **Panggil aja aku Vu atau Voo berhubung aku memakai nama Vookie hehe**

 **Jujur ini ketikan pertama aku, aku tau aku masih kurang disana sini, jadi aku harap para readers yang mau baca FFku ini mau ngasih review saran maupun komentar yang bisa bikin aku jadi lebih baik^^**

 **Bias utama aku Taehyung, kedua Jungkook *sapa yang nanya woy...**

 **Selama ini aku cuma jadi readers aja, aku punya beberapa temen author tapi aku belum bisa ngasih tau siapa namanya**

 **Yaa karena aku bikin FF ini diem-diem gak bilang mereka gitu, aku masih malu huhu**

 **Ehmm yaa aku rasa sekian dulu, kalau mau tanya-tanya silahkan nanti aku jawab kok hehe xD *pede amat**

 **Udah dulu yaa bye bye ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yes, this is because drama...**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Rate : T**

 **BoyXBoy, Friendship, Romance, Hurt**

 **Cast : Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook**

 **Park Jimin, Min Yoongi**

 **Kim Namjoon, Kim Seokjin**

 **Jung Hoseok**

 **Another Cast : Muncul seiring berjalannya cerita**

 **This FF is about Vkook and all BTS Members**

 **Warning : Typo, Alur membosankan hehehe**

 _I hope u like it... ._

* * *

Seakan mendapat durian runtuh... ah tidak tidak bukan, mungkin lebih tepatnya kulit duriannya saja.. sakit sekali..

Karena secara tidak langsung mereka di anggap cocok sebagai seorang gay.

"ASTAGA... padahal kalian ini penyanyi tapi kenapa teriakan kalian cempreng sekali sih" protes Sejin.

"Plisss deh hyung teriak ya teriak ngga ada hubungannya sama penyanyi atau bukan haish", bela jimin untuk dirinya sendiri dan member lainnya tentunya yang langsung diangguki oleh seluruh member tanda setuju.

"Yayaya terserah, segera bersiap karna satu jam lagi kita harus ke kantor"

"Kenapa buru-buru sekali sih hyung ini kan masih pagi" omel Jungkook.

"Karena kita ada rapat dengan sutradara, produser serta penulis naskah drama ini"

"Hyung kau serius? Kau tak bercanda? Hyung ini masih terlalu pagi untuk membuat lelucon", tanya Taehyung memberondong Sejin dengan banyak pertanyaan.

"Tae aku tidak bercanda ya ampun, dan cepatlah kalian mandi, oh ya Jin bisa tolong siapkan sarapan terlebih dahulu, sandwich atau apalah yang penting perut kalian terisi semua" perintah Sejin.

"Oh my god mimpi apa aku semalam, aku Jeon Jungkook si golden maknae akan menjadi kekasih Kim Taehyung, hyung alienku ini,Ya Tuhan dosa apa aku", ucap Jungkook dengan nada mendramatisir dan ekspresi yang sangat frustasi, sedangkan member yang lain hanya menatapnya iba.

"Yak! kau pikir aku mau jadi kekasihmu dongsaeng gendut" balas Taehyung.

"Enak saja kalau bicara, aku ini montok bukan gendut hyung" tentu saja Jungkook kesal sekali dikatai seperti itu.

"Kamu ngaca sana Kook muka pipi semua gitu" Taehyung tetap saja tak henti-hentinya mencela dongsaeng kelincinya itu.

"Hei hei sudah cepat sana mandi dan kenakan pakaian yang pantas oke, dan Jin kau yang mandi terakhir tak apa kan ?"

"Ne hyung"

Jin pun langsung melesat ke dapur sedangkan member yang lain mengantri menunggu giliran untuk mandi. Taehyung dan Jungkook pun memilih diam mengantri sesuai giliran, padahal biasanya mereka akan berebut mandi duluan agar bisa lebih cepat mencicipi atau mencuri masakan Jin lebih dulu katanya.

.

.

Kini seluruh member sudah berada di meja makan, melahap sandwich buatan Jin dengan lahap, seperti orang kelaparan yang tak makan tiga hari saja ckckck.

Disela sela kegiatan mari-makan-sandwich-buatan-Jin-eomma, Namjoon membuka mulutnya untuk berkata "Hyung apa kita harus menerima drama ini?"

"Humm sejujurnya aku juga tak tau, PD nim tidak membicarakannya secara jelas"

"Hemm begitu, baiklah hyung"

Member yang lain pun hanya diam dan mendengarkan, dan mereka pun mulai berfikir yang intinya hampir sama _'bolehkah kita menolak? Karena ini sungguh memalukan'_

.

.

Kini mereka telah berada di dalam Van menuju ke kantor mereka Big Hit Entertainment. Seperti biasa Jimin dan Hoseok selalu saja membuat keributan, terkadang membuat lelucon sampai membuat seluruh member tertawa terbahak bahak dan tidak bosan di perjalanan. Biasanya Taehyung dan Jungkook pun sama, empat member ini bisa di bilang 'Biang Rusuh', tapi kali ini Taehyung dan Jungkook memilih diam, Taehyung sedang mendengarkan musik di earphonenya dan ia terus memandang keluar jendela. Sedangkan Jungkook memilih memejamkan matanya dan bersandar, tidak ia tidak tidur hanya saja ia sedang tidak mood berbicara.

"Hei _TaeKook_ , tumben sekali kalian diam" Yoongi yang menyadari perubahan sikap kedua maknaenya itu mencoba bertanya, siapa tau mereka sakit atau kenapa-kenapa. Yaa meskipun terkesan cuek tapi sebenarnya Yoongi adalah hyung yang perhatian, hanya saja Tuhan memberikannya mulut yang 'sedikit pedas'

Taehyung dan Jungkook yang merasa dipanggil itu pun langsung menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, karena posisi Yoongi berada di tengah-tengah mereka.

"Hyung apaan sih jangan panggil gitu deh, panggil nama masing-masing kan bisa" Jungkook sebal dan risih dengan panggilan Taekook dari Yoongi tersebut, dia kan jadi merasa seperti benar-benar 'pasangan' Taehyung.

Taehyung sendiri tak terlalu memperdulikan soal bagaimana Yoongi memanggilnya, "Ada apa hyung seperjuanganku dari daegu ini, hmm ?

"Tae pliss deh aku kan masuk trainee duluan, jadi kita berjuang sendiri-sendiri pabo"

"Oke oke lalu kenapa ?"

"Kau tuli atau gimana sih aku kan tadi sudah tanya kalian kenapa diam huh?"

"Aku sedang tidak mood berbicara hyung" ini Jungkook.

"Aku sedang ingin mendengarkan lagu hyung" sudah jelas ini Taehyung.

"Baiklah, kalau boleh jujur aku lebih suka kalian bercanda bersama seperti biasanya, aku tau perasaan kalian, hal ini pasti membuat kalian sangat canggung"

Taehyung dan Jungkook pun hanya menunduk, merasa benar dengan perkataan Yoongi hyung, yaa memang mereka merasa canggung satu sama lain saat ini. Sedang member yang lain mendengarkan percakapan mereka dalam diam.

"Sudah sampai ayo turun semuanya" titah Sejin kepada 'anak-anaknya'

Satu per satu member turun dari Van tersebut dan berjalan memasuki kantor mereka. Mereka pun mengikuti Sejin menuju ruangan yang khusus digunakan untuk rapat.

 _Cklek_

"Oh kalian sudah datang ?" ucap Sejin yang ditujukan kepada orang-orang yang sudah berada di dalam ruangan tersebut dan mereka pun langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat sebagai tanda penghormatan. Sudah ada lima orang namja di ruangan itu, dua orang namja yang seumuran dengannya sedangkan tiga orang lainnya seumuran dengan member-member BTS.

Belum sempat Sejin membalas salam hormat itu seluruh member pun mendesak masuk untuk mengetahui siapa yang ada di dalam.

"Mark hyung, Bambam aigoo" Taehyung yang sudah kenal dengan mereka pun langsung berlari menghampiri mereka dan langsung memeluknya.

"Uwh sudah dong lepas, kau ini seperti tidak bertemu kami selama sepuluh tahun saja, sesak tau" ini Mark yang protes sambil memukul mukul punggung Taehyung yang masih asik memeluk dirinya serta Bambam. Kemudian Taehyung pun melepas pelukannya sambil nyengir gaje "hehe mian mian hanya saja aku terlalu senang bertemu kalian lagi"

"Kau memeluk kami terlalu erat" Bambam pun melakukan protes sama seperti Mark. Dan sekali lagi Taehyung hanya nyengir menunjukkan barisan giginya sambil membentuk jarinya seperti huruf V tanda permintaan damai.

"Hei kau member Seventeen kan ?" celetuk Hoseok tiba-tiba karna ia merasa familiar dengan namja imut dan bisa dibilang agak mini itu, satu orang lainnya yang terlihat seumuran dengan mereka.

"A-Aku ?" namja itu pun langsung mengalhikan pandangannya yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Taehyung, Mark dan Bambam dan menunjuk dirinya sendiri untuk memastikan jika Hoseok memang berbicara kepadanya. Dan semua perhatian kini beralih ke namja 'mini' itu.

"Iya kau, ah perkenalan aku Jung Hoseok" Hoseok mengulurkan tangannya kedepan namja itu dan langsung saja disambut olehnya.

"Lee Jihoon imnida, senang bisa berkenalan denganmu sunbae" ya namja 'mini' itu adalah Jihoon atau biasa kita kenal dengan nama panggung Woozi.

"Hahaha hei tidak usah seformal itu, panggil hyung saja ne ?"

Jihoon pun menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum, "Ah ne hoseok hyung"

"Bukankah kau itu yang digadang-gadang mirip dengan Yoongi hyung ? Hei Yoongi hyung lihatlah dia ini benar-benar mirip denganmu hampir delapan puluh persen lho" Hoseok memang pada dasarnya cerewet jadi sudah biasa kalau ia berucap panjang lebar seperti itu. Belum sempat Jihoon menjawab, tiba-tiba

"Wah benar juga kau Hoseok, hei kemarilah apa kita ini sebenarnya adik kakak yang terpisahkan eoh ?" Tanpa disangka Yoongi yang biasanya terlihat dingin kepada orang lain, sekarang malah mengakarabkan diri bahkan sedikit membuat lelucon ke orang yang baru saja ia kenal, humm mungkin semalam ia bermimpi indah yaa. Jihoon pun tersenyum melihat kelakuan sunbaenya itu dan ia juga menjawab dengan candaan pula "Ah jika itu benar terjadi aku akan marah kepada eomma dan appa huh" dan semua pun langsung tertawa melihat betapa imutnya tingkah Jihoon ini.

.

.

Setelah itu Jihoon berkenalan dengan seluruh member, kemudian mereka pun duduk di tempat yang telah disediakan.

"Ah apa kalian sudah tau banyak mengenai drama ini, aku yakin kalian pasti bagian dari drama ini ?" tanya Taehyung pada Mark, Bambam dan Jihoon langsung setelah ia duduk.

"Aku hanya tau kalau drama ini berunsur Gay dan kau Taehyung dan Jungkook akan menjadi sepasang kekasih, benar kan ?" jawab Mark dan diangguki oleh Bambam dan Jihoon.

"Tak ada yang lain lagi ?" tanya Taehyung.

"Tidak Tae, kami kan hanya pemeran pembantu, harusnya kaulah yang lebih tau" sahut Mark.

 _Cklek_

Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan tersebut terbuka kembali, menampilkan empat pria dewasa yang sedang berbincang sambil tersenyum. Otomatis semua orang yang ada di dalam ruangan itu berdiri dan membungkukukkan badannya, mereka berempat pun membalas sedikit membungkuk.

Kini mereka telah duduk kembali dan menghadap ke meja berbentuk persegi panjang berwarna coklat muda itu. Salah satu pria dewasa yang bertubuh gempal memilih untuk tetap berdiri di depan, "Ekhem, pertama-tama perkenalkan aku Bang Shin Hyuk, kalian bisa memanggilku Shin Hyuk PD nim atau PD nim saja, dan aku sangat berterima kasih karena member Got7 dan Seventeen beserta managernya mau mengahdiri rapat ini", ucapnya dengan tersenyum ramah.

"Baiklah bagaimana kalau kita langsung ke intinya saja ?" tanya PD nim yang sekarang sedang menatap bergantian ketiga pria dewasa yang tadi datang bersamaan dengannya dan ia pun mendapat jawaban anggukan dari ketiganya.

"Nah pertama-tama perkenalkan beliau yang duduk disebelah kananku ini adalah Tuan Lee, beliau merupakan Sutradara dari drama ini". Tuan Lee pun berdiri dan sedikit membungkukkan badannya dan dibalas senyuman manis oleh semuanya.

"Nah sedangkan yang disebelah kiriku ini adalah Tuan Choi selaku Produser dan disebelahnya ada Tuan Kim yang merupakan Penulis Naskah drama ini", kedua pria dewasa yang baru diperkenalkan itu melakukan hal yan sama seperti yang dilakukan Tuan Lee tadi yaitu berdiri kemudian sedikit membungkukkan badannya.

"Tuan Lee apa ada hal yang ingin kau sampaikan ?" tanya PD nim kepada Sutradara yang berperawakan tinggi besar tersebut.

"Ah ya ada sedikit saja ya" jawab Tuan Lee.

"Baiklah silahkan" PD nim pun mempersilahkan Tuan Lee.

"Pertama-tama aku akan memberitahu judul dari drama ini yaitu 'How If I Love Namja?' aku yakin pasti manager kalian sudah memberitahu inti tema drama ini kan ?" tanyanya kepada namja-namja muda yang ada di depannya itu dan ia pun dapat melihat seluruh namja muda itu menganggukkan kepalanya tanda telah mengerti.

"Baiklah aku rasa bagianku cukup, apa Tuan Choi ada yang mau ditambahkan ?"

"Tentu, aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu juga"

Kini Tuan Choi pria dewasa dengan tubuh sedikit pendek dan sedikit gemuk, sebut saja bantet, kini telah berdiri dan seluruh perhatian beralih kepadanya.

"Aku harap kalian mau menerima peran ini, karena sungguh aku berharap besar kepada kalian" ia berucap sambil melempar senyum.

"Jika kalian menerimanya, syuting akan dilaksanakan segera, mungkin beberapa hari lagi" semua namja muda itu pun masih memilih diam dan memperhatikan.

"Baiklah aku rasa kini giliran Tuan Kim"

"Oke, langsung saja ya anak-anak" ujar Tuan Kim pria bertubuh tidak tinggi maupun pendek, tidak gemuk maupun kurus, berwajah lumayan tampan daripada rekannya yang lain. Ia menyebut anak-anak untuk mengakrabkan diri agar namja-namja muda itu tidak merasa tegang.

"Pertama-tama aku akan sedikit bercerita alasan kenapa aku memilih alur cerita seperti ini" ia sedikit menjeda perkataannya "Kalian pasti tau bukan istilah cinta itu buta ?" namja-namja muda yang merasa mendapat pertanyaan dari Tuan Kim itu bergumam ya untuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Dan kalian tau jika kita tidak boleh menjudge seseorang dari covernya saja ?" lagi-lagi Tuan Kim mendapat jawaban gumaman ya dari mereka.

"Nah kedua hal itulah yang ingin aku gabungkan di drama ini, mengenai cinta itu buta dan kita tak boleh sekalipun menilai orang dari luarnya saja, belum tentu kalian yang normal lebih baik dari orang yang gay, belum tentu hubungan normal lebih bahagia daripada hubungan gay"

 _Ah jadi begitu_ , begitulah kira-kira isi fikiran mereka.

"Sebenarnya ini adalah kamuflase untuk orang-orang yang suka mengomentari berbagai hal dengan kata-kata mereka yang tak berperikemanusiaan padahal belum tentu mereka lebih baik daripada orang yang mereka komentari tersebut, dan belajarlah untuk menghargai orang lain, tidak mengganggu urusan orang lain terlalu dalam, toh hal itu tidak merugikan mereka, dan ya contohnya Gay ini, apa hubungan Gay mengganggu orang lain ? mengganggu hubungan orang lain? Aku rasa tidak" ucap Tuan Kim panjang lebar, tapi ia belum selesai.

"Aku tau ini terlalu mainstream, tapi aku tidak mau membuat drama yang begitu begitu saja, itu sangat membosankan, aku ingin sesuatu yang beda dan membuat banyak orang penasaran, meskipun aku tau ini akan menimbulkan banyak kontroversi di berbagi pihak"

"Hhh, baiklah aku rasa ini cukup, jadi bagaimana apa kalian akan menerimanya ?" tanya Tuan Kim.

Jungkook mengangkat tangan kanannya ingin bertanya sesuatu.

"Ya Jungkook ada yang ingin kau tanyakan ?"

"Ne Tuan Kim"

"Baiklah apa itu ?"

"Tuan Kim bolehkah kau beritau alasan mengapa kau memilih kami ? tanya Jungkook penasaran.

"Ah iya aku lupa untuk menjelaskan hal ini" ucapnya sambil tersenyum lembut dan menatap manik hitam Jungkook. "Sejujurnya aku suka menonton penampilan-penampilan Boyband maupun Girlband di televisi, bahkan aku sering menonton video-video yang lainnya entah tingkah konyol kalian atau video-video yang lainnya apapun itu" kemudian ia berganti melempar senyum ke arah Taehyung dan Taehyung pun tentu saja balas tersenyum.

"Dan ketika suatu hari aku menonton video yang kira-kira berjudul 'Vkook sweet moments' aku melihat kalian berdua seperti sangat saling menyayangi satu sama lain, terlihat dari bagaimana cara kalian menatap satu sama lain, tersenyum satu sama lain, dan jangan lupakan skinship-skinship kalian yang terjadi begitu natural, membuatku langsung menyukai hubungan manis adik kakak kalian yang mesra ini" ia pun semakin tersenyum lebar "Ah tapi jangan salah sangka, aku bukan fudanshi, hanya saja aku terlalu suka dengan kelakuan kalian, yaa seperti itulah hehe"

"Setelah itu aku mulai mencari video-video member yang lain dan sungguh kalian semua member BTS membuatku semakin menyukai hubungan kalian yang begitu akrab satu sama lain"

"Jadi aku memutuskan Taehyung dan Jungkook yang akan menjadi pemeran utama, setelah itu ada Jimin yang berpasangan dengan Yoongi kemudian Namjoon dengan Jin, nah karena Hoseok sendirian aku mencoba mencarikan pasangan dan akhirnya ketemu ia adalah member Seventeen yang di bilang banyak netizen mirip dengan salah satu member BTS yaitu Yoongi, jadi nanti ia bisa diperankan sebagai adik Yoongi, untuk Mark dan Bambam itu karena aku melihat BTS pernah berkolaborasi dengan Got7 serta kalian juga terlihat akrab di ISAC, jadi aku memutuskan kalian akan menjadi pemeran pembantu yang nantinya berperan sebagai teman Taehyung dan Jungkook"

"Mwo ? Tu-Tuan Kim bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu ?" Yoongi pun berkata sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya.

"Tenta saja boleh, apa itu ?" Tuan Kim pun kini melempar senyumnya kearah Yoongi.

"Sebelumnya maaf Tuan Kim, apa aku tadi tidak salah dengar jika aku dipasangkan dengan Jimin ? dan berarti disini semuanya akan menjadi Gay ? aku kira hanya Taehyung dan Jungkook saja yang akan menjadi pasangan Gay", ujar Yoongi yang sepertinya kurang nyaman dengan keadaan ini.

"Aku tau kau pasti yang akan protes pertama kali, tapi Yoongi kalian berdua terlihat manis, apalagi nama kalian hampir mirip, kalian disebut minimini couple iya kan ?" Tuan Kim menaik turunkan alisnya tentu saja untuk menggoda Yoongi.

Yoongi tau soal hal ini tapi ia heran seberapa jauh Tuan Kim ini menstalk BTS. "Ta-Tapi Tuan aku tidak mau dipasangkan dengan si pendek bantet ini!" ujar Yoongi yang terlihat seperti merajuk, menggemaskan sebenarnya tapi hei ia sedang sebal sekarang.

"Yak hyung kau kan juga pendek, kau hanya lebih tinggi 1 cm dariku, dan lihat pipimu itu juga tembam, kau juga terlihat bantet" tentu saja Jimin protes karena ia merasa malu dikatai bantet.

"Kau berani mengatai hyungmu hah" oh lihat sekarang Yoongi semakin sebal dan sungguh ini berbahaya, siaga empat siaga lima enam tujuh delapan sembilan sepuluh DUAR... oh jangan biarkan itu terjadi.

"Sudah sudah begini saja, aku tidak akan memaksa kalian untuk menerimanya, aku akan memberikan waktu untuk kalian berfikir semalam, besok pukul sepuluh pagi aku harap manager kalian menelfonku untuk memberitahukan keptusannya, dan jika kalian menolak aku akan mencari Boyband lain yang mau memerankan drama ini, tapi sungguh aku sangat berharap besar kepada kalian terutama Taehyung dan Jungkook, jika yang lain setuju tapi Taehyung dan Jungkook tidak setuju aku tidak bisa melanjutkannya karena aku hanya ingin Taehyung dan Jungkooklah yang menjadi pemeran utama, secara tidak langsung keputusan ada di tangan kalian" kini Tuan Kim menatap Taehyung dan Jungkook bergantian karena mereka duduk terpisahkan oleh meja.

.

.

Setelah Tuan Kim mengatakan hal tersebut PD nim mengajak semuanya untuk makan siang dan setelah selesai makan mereka langsung memilih untuk kembali ke dorm masing-masing. Setelah sampai dorm mereka langsung memilih tidur kembali, entahlah mereka merasa lelah, padahal mereka hanya duduk, mereka lelah memikirkan keputusan apa yang harus mereka buat.

.

.

Hari sudah menjelang malam, terlihat delapan namja tengah duduk di karpet membentuk lingkaran, seperti akan mengadakan rapat kenaikan BBM... tidak tidak tentu saja membicarakan mengenai drama itu.

"Bagaimana kalau kita melakukan votting" ini usul Jin.

"Jangan jangan, batu gunting kertas bagaimana" yang ini Hoseok.

Tapi tiba-tiba, "Bolehkah aku membicarakan ini berdua dengan Jungkook, Namjoon hyung aku pinjam kamarmu ya" Tahyung langsung bangkit dan menggandeng pergelangan tangan Jungkook menggiringnya masuk kedalam kamar Jungkook sendiri. Jungkook sebenarnya kaget karena tiba-tiba tangannya ditarik dan dipaksa untuk berdiri tapi ia tetap diam sampai masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Ah haruskah kita juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan Taehyung ? Membicarakan berdua dengan 'pasangan' kita masing-masing ?" Namjoon sepertinya ingin meniru cara Taehyung.

"Hemm aku sih setuju hyung karena akan lebih mudah jika kita berbicara dengan tidak banyak orang", Jimin pun setuju untuk hal ini.

"Lalu aku bagaimana ? Jihoon kan sedang tidak disini ?", Hoseok yang 'pasanganya' tak ada disini merasa bingung.

"Astaga Hoseok kau ini bertambah bodoh saja dari hari kehari, kau kan sudah punya nomor handphone dan kakaotalknya, kalian bisa berdiskusi dengan bertelefon atau chat kan ?" ucap Yoongi frustasi karena dongsaeng kudanya ini entah pikun entah bodoh entahlah Yoongi sendiri tak tau.

"Oh iya juga ya hyung hahaha ya ampun ini mungkin karena aku terlalu banyak makan makanan yang di campuri MSG hehehe" Hoseok malah menjawab tidak nyambug.

"Yak maksudmu apa hah ! Kau mau bilang jika masakanku ini mengandung banyak MSG, yasudah masak sendiri sana !" Jin yang merasa selalu memasak makanan untuk seluruh penghuni dorm itu merasa sedikit tersinggung. Entahlah ia seperti perempuan yang sedang PMS saja, sensi sekali.

"Lho lho lho Jin hyung aku tak bermaksud seperti itu huaaaa tidak aku tidak aku tidak mau masak sendiri, masakan Jin hyung yang terbaik huaaa" Hoseok langsung merengek sambil menarik-narik ujung kaos Jin, dirinya tau kalau ia sudah salah bicara.

"Minta maaf" ucap Jin masih jutek.

"Ne hyung jeongmal mianhe" ya Hoseok pun pasti meminta maaf. Jin mana tega melihat Hoseok yang minta maaf dengan kedua sudut bibirnya ia tarik kebawah seperti itu.

"Huh yasudah jadi gimana nih, kita jadi diskusi sama 'pasangan' masing-masing kah ?"

"Ne hyung aku rasa sebaiknya begitu, ayo hyung kita diskusi di kamarmu saja, biar Jimin dan Yoongi hyung diskusi di kamar Jimin, dan kau Hoseok di ruang tamu sini saja, kalau Sejin hyung terserah mau di kolam ikan juga gak apa-apa haha"

"Yak kurang ajar kau Namjoon, yasudah sana aku kembali ke kamar saja, nanti kalau kalian sudah memutuskan baru panggil aku, arra ?"

"Ne hyung" ucap mereka bersamaan.

.

.

Di dalam kamar Jungkook.

"Uh hyung kau bisa lebih cepat tidak sih aku sudah tidak tahan nih"

"Iya kook uh sebentar lagi nih sabar sedikit saja ne"

"Ta-Tapi aku sudah tidak kuat menahannya lagi hyung uuhh"

"Akh...keluar...leganya..."

"Ah ne gumawo ya hyung aku juga lega tapi...sebentar hyung"

Jungkook langsung melesat keluar kamar mencari kamar mandi.

"Uwah leganya...Tae hyung itu lama sekali, padahal hanya melepaskan baju yang tersangkut dipiercingku ini saja lama sekali, dasar lelet, aku kan udah kebelet pipis, kalau aku ngompol gimana coba" Jungkook mengomel sendiri sambil mengeluarkan air seni yang sedari tadi ia tahan.

Setelah Jungkook selesai dengan urusannya di kamar mandi ia pun berjalan menuju kamarnya kembali, ketika melewati ruang tamu ia hanya melihat Hoseok yang sedang telefon entah dengan siapa tapi ia berbicara sambil tersenyum-senyum dan Jungkook pun tak tau siapa yang ada diseberang sana, ah peduli amat, "Lho yang lainnya kemana ya ?" ia bergumam sendiri kemudian menggedikkan bahu tanda ia memang tak tau.

 _Cklek_ , "Hyung aku sudah selesai"

"Ah kemarilah kook"

Jungkook pun menghampiri Taehyung yang sepertinya sedang menonton video di handphonenya. "Hyung sedang nonton video apa ?" Jungkook memilih bertanya daripada lancang tiba-tiba ikutan menonton.

"Ah ini kook aku sedang menonton video editan army, mereka menggabung-gabungkan video maupun foto-foto kita ketika kita bersama-sama" ujar Taehyung sambil tersenyum manis menatap sosok maknae di grupnya itu.

"Wah benarkah hyung, sini-sini ayo kita nonton bersama, aku ingin melihat hasil karya army" Jungkook sepertinya senang sekali.

"Ne ne sini mendekatlah"

Jungkook pun langsung mendekatkan dirinya, bahkan paha mereka saling bergesekan karena mereka sama-sama hanya memakai boxer dan kaos polos.

.

.

Seusai menonton video Taehyung yang pertama kali berbicara, "Kook aku minta maaf ne tadi pagi aku sempat mengataimu gendut dan sebagainya"

"Ah tak apa hyung aku tau kau tak serius mengatakannya dan juga akulah yang salah karena aku yang mengataimu alien duluan"

"Tapi kook aku tau kau paling tak suka dikatai gendut, maaf ya nanti hyung belikan lamb skeweer deh"

"Hahaha ya ampun hyung tidak usah repot-repot, lagian lamb skeweer itu sudah menjadi bagian Yoongi hyung, aku hanya akan minta dibelikan lamb skeweer olehnya"

"Tapi kook aku merasa tak enak" tiba-tiba jari telunjuk Jungkook sudah berada di belahan bibir Taehyung.

"Ssstt sudahlah hyung, umm bagaimana kalau kita makan ice cream saja" ujar Jungkook dengan nada riang.

"Ah ide bagus kook, kajja"

Taehyung pun langsung menggandeng pergelangan tangan Jungkook dan membawanya keluar kamar.

"Eh tapi nanti kalau kau flu bagaimana ? Malam-malam makan ice cream"

"Ish santai saja hyung aku Jeon Jungkook ini kan strong hahaha"

"Yeah terserah kau sajalah"

.

.

"Lho kalian mau kemana ?" tanya Jin. Dan ternyata Namjoon dan Jin sudah ada di ruang tamu.

"Kami mau beli ice cream hyung, iya kan kook ?" dan Jungkook pun mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya dengan semangat.

"Hei malam-malam makan ice cream, nanti kalau flu bagaimana ?"

"Ayolah hyung sekali saja aku sedang ngidam nih" pinta Jungkook memelas.

"Ck ada-ada saja kau ini, Hhh baiklah jangan lupa pakai penyamaran oke ?"

"Siap hyung princess" jawab Taehyung dan Jungkook bersamaan dan langsung melesat keluar kamar, tentu tak lupa memakai jaket, beanie, serta masker.

.

.

"Jadi menurutmu bagaimana kook, kau mau menerimanya atau tidak ?" tanya Taehyung kepada Jungkook yang masih asik menjilati ice cream vanillanya.

"Sebentar hyung aku habiskan ice creamku dulu ya"

"Kkkk kau ini imut sekali kook padahal umurmu sudah dua puluh tahun tapi kau makan masih belepotan gitu, sini hyung bersihkan" Taehyung yang tadinya duduk berhadapan dengan Jungkook sekarang menggeser tempat duduknya menjadi disebelah Jungkook.

Dengan telaten Taehyung membersihkannya bahkan ia pun sambil tersenyum, 'Ternyata Tae hyung tampan sekali dilihat dari dekat seperti ini makanya banyak yang tertarik dengannya bahkan ia pun termasuk jajaran namja yang diincar oleh kaum gay, aish tidak tidak apa-apaan kau ini kook, emangnya kalau Tae hyung tampan kenapa ? hyungmu ini memang tampan dari dulu, ya ya seluruh hyungmu bukan hanya Tae hyung semuanya memang tampan ah tidak ada satu yang kurang itu Jimin hyung', Jungkook membatin dalam hati.

Jungkook pun mengedip-ngedipkan matanya untuk menyadarkan dirinya sendiri. "Kook kau kenapa kedip-kedip gitu, kelilipan ?"

"A-Ah itu hyung anu ehmm a-aku cuma sedikit mengantuk hehe ya mengantuk" tentu saja Jungkook mengelak.

"Haha astaga kenapa kau gugup begitu sih kook"

"Hehe perasaan hyung saja mungkin, oh iya hyung bukankah kita seharusnya membicarakan tentang drama itu ?" Jungkook mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Taehyung menepuk keningnya sendiri "Astaga iya kook aku lupa hehehe, jadi bagaimana kook kau mau menerimanya atau tidak ?"

"Kalau hyung gimana ?"

"Lah kok balik nanya sih kook -.-"

"Hehehe eumm gimana ya hyung aku galau, kalau aku menerimanya aku takut akan mendapatkan banyak cacian dari netizen tapi kalau aku menolaknya itu sama saja dengan membuang emas, kau tau sendiri berapa nominal yang akan kita terima kan hyung ? Aku manusia biasa yang pasti punya rasa matre sedikit lah, aku tak mau munafik".

"Aku tau bagaimana perasaanmu kook, aku juga merasakan hal yang sama asal kau tau saja, lagian ini bisa dibilang drama yang sangat berbeda, jika kita yang belum pernah bermain drama kemudian memainkan drama yang seperti ini, aku yakin banyak orang diluar sana akan kagum dengan kita, apalagi kalau kita memerankannya dengan apik dan profesional, pasti BOOM BTS akan menjadi sangat amat terkenal", Taehyung berbicara panjang lebar.

Belum selesai, "Dan kau tau kook aku rasa tak masalah berpura-pura menjadi kekasihmu, toh kita saja sudah pernah melakukan hal yang lebih dari pasangan kekasih" ujar Taehyung ambigu.

Jungkook yang tak paham dengan apa yang dibicarakan Taehyung itu memiringkan kepalanya sambil menatap Taehyung dengan bingung mencoba mencerna kata-kata Taehyung barusan.

"Aish kau pasti tak mengerti kan kook, oke begini saja, kita bahkan sudah sering mandi bersama iya kan ? aku yakin tidak semua pasangan kekasih melakukan itu, kita juga dekat, kita sering berpelukan, bergandengan, berpangkuan, dan hal-hal lain yang memang menunjukkan kita dekat sebagai hyung dan dongsaeng"

"Iya juga sih hyung tapi aku yakin pasti ada scene dimana kita akan berciuman, aku ulangi BERCIUMAN hyung astaga, haruskah first kiss ku kuberikan kepadamu, kuberikan kepada seorang namja haish aku tak sanggup membayangkannya"

"Kook kita kan sudah sering berciuman tidak langsung, contohnya seperti minum menggunakan botol yang sama, dan bukan hanya kita tapi seluruh member"

"Hyung itu kan dari botol, nah ini kan dari bibir ke bibir aish, hhh eomma tolong kookie eomma" Jungkook frustasi sekali sepertinya.

"Dan hyung kau akan sangat beruntung mendapat first kiss dariku sedangkan aku tidak, kau curang huh".

"Hah maksudmu apa ? Aku tidak pernah berciuman sebelumnya, jika yang kau maksud adalah Hoseok hyung itu salah besar, bibir kita hanya menempel, ah jangan-jangan kau tak tau ya benar-benar berciuman itu seperti apa hahaha" Taehyung malah mengejek Jungkook.

"Aish kau ini hyung titisan cenanyang atau bagaimana sih kok bisa tau isi pikiranku, dan hei aku tau kok berciuman itu yang seperti apa"

"Woohoo maknae sudah besar nih humm dan apa sebenarnya kaulah yang ingin mencium bibir seksiku ini pertama kali eoh" goda Taehyung sambil menaik turunkan alisnya serta mencolek-colek dagu Jungkook yang malah dibalas Jungkook yang sedang menggembungkan pipinya dengan bibir yang ia kerucutkan tanda sebal.

"Yak jaga bicaramu hyung, sudahlah jadi gimana nih terima tidak, nasib yang lain ada di tangan kita lho"

"Baiklah... kalau aku sih aku akan menerimanya, sekalian mengasah kemampuan beraktingku, tapi kalau kau tak mau juga tak apa kok"

"Baiklah baiklah aku terima, setelah aku pikir-pikir omonganmu tadi ada benarnya juga hyung, bahkan kita melakukan hal yang 'lebih' dari pasangan kekasih biasanya, yah mandi bersama itu".

Taehyung pun tersenyum, "Baiklah keputusan sudah kita buat dan kita harus menghadapi apapun yang terjadi, tenang saja kook aku akan melindungi dan berada disampingmu serta menjadi tameng untukmu dari para netizen bermulut sampah itu, oke ?"

"Hihihi baiklah hyung superman, janji kau akan terus terus melindungin dan berada disampingku ?" tanya Jungkook dengan menjulurkan jari kelingkingnya yang langsung dibalas dengan jari kelingking Taehyung, anggap saja itu adalah janji Taehyung yang akan selalu berada disisi Jungkook untuk selalu menguatkannya, menghiburnya, serta melindunginya.

"Yasudah ayo kita pulang kook" ajak Taehyung yang langsung disetuuji Jungkook.

 **TBC**

 **R n R pliss**

* * *

Hai hai ketemu lagi sama vookie ^^

Gimana suka gak ? aku yakin bosen dan terlalu berbelit-belit ya :(

Lama lagi updatenya :( soalnya kalo kesehariannya aku sibuk kerja, jadi bisa nulis pas weekend aja, trus aku ngetik setengah ceritanya di HP lagi pasti banyak typo huhu :(

Oh iya mungkin disini aku nggak terlalu fokus sama isi cerita drama itu karena nanti takutnya ngeganggu real life mereka.

Umm udah ah segini aja cicitanku hihi

Lets be a friend army ^^ Vkook shipper KookV shipper aku gak peduli itu aq tetep sayang kalian ^3^ dan aku harap ngga ada kesalahpahaman diantara kedua shipper itu 3

And aku minta maaf karena belum sempet bales review kalian lewat PM :(

SPECIAL BIG THANKS TO Han Eun Kyo yang udah upload ff abal-abal ini, yang udah mau koreksi dan udah mau review, muwakasih ya kyo sayang ^3^ bow bow bow

Han Eun Kyo : nah nah nah ayo kita usul ke yang punya acara WGM :v Oh ya V kan udah ada acara bromance ama minjae, coba aja kalo ada acara yang judulnya kira-kira Hottest Couple gitu aq pengen nih bedua yg maen, aq yakin pasti lebih mesra daripada vjae xD

She3nn0 : salken juga ^^ wah syukurlah taekook biased makin banyak :D haha iya iya ini lanjot kok xD moga suka yaaa ^3^

Machillaloannindisch1 : iyaya kapan mereka main drama hemmm.. hihi iya udah dilanjut kok ini

Ntaekookie : hehe makasih udah suka, semoga kedepannya makin suka yaaa ^3^ makasih semangatnya ^^

Jung In : Kkkkk~ aduh muwakazeh lhoo ini udah lanjut, suka ngga ?,? Mian aq Cuma bisa update seminggu sekali

CookingCookies : ngga kok, aq sendiri baru bikin satu indo ver dan aq juga gak pernah baca d aff, ini murni dari aq sendiri kok semoga next nextnya ngga ada kemiripan lagi ya hehe ^^

Utsukushii02 : Oke ^^

Shirayuki miu : iya ini udah dilanjut moga suka yaa ^3^ gumawo ^^

Albino's Deer : Iya ini sudah ^^

Yessi94esy : Karna diriku gak bisa bikin oneshoot xD jadi TBC ajhaa yaa :v

IdayatikookieV : Ah apa ini kelamaan ?,? mungkin aq update seminggu sekali soalnya aq juga sibuk kerja hiks sedih deh

94shidae : Iya kan baru bangun melek jadi nyawa belum kekumpul jadi linglung kkkk

Shun Akira : Udah udah udah

YulJeon : Iya ini karna aq udah pengen mereka main drama, tapi member BTS aja gak usah ada yeojanya hahaha *lho

Diannurmayasari15 : iya sweety udah lanjut ini ^^ gimana suka ngga hihi

VampireDPS : Bed scene ya hemm gimana ya.. aq masih anak ayam baru netes disini aq gtw sanggup ngetiknya atau gak *tapi pengen sih xD , tapi kalo baca sanggup bhaks :v

Valiens : hahaha gppa kok aq seneng kita samaan mungkin kita jodoh *eh wkwk

Yeka : sudah lanjut hehe..

Vkookdaily : wah tapi di chap ini mereka masih belom masuk dunia drama, mungkin di chap selanjutnya ya dan makasih karna gak panggil thor haha xD

Vivi : iya ini gak di delete kok ^^

Kakgi (Guest tak bernama tapi aku tau anda haha) : aq gak pede kakak kalo blg hehe, dan udh di warning kan alur bosenin hiks iyaya harusnya prolog hemm aq tak kepikiran unn haha.. iyawes makasih pokoknya yaa nunanya jungkook *biar seneng

Kayshone : kamu ketularan hoseok ya jadi tukang rusuh hemm -.- kamu bantuin aq dong, dirimu kan handal dibidang ff humor -.-

emma (Guest) : Salken juga ya hihi ^^ ah jinja ^?^ oke gumawo ya ini udah dilanjut semoga ngga kecewa ^^

Jung Hyejinnie : Karna sebenernya aku gak tau cara upload ff disini gimana wkwkwk xD *bahkan ampe sekarang kkkk~ semoga suka sama chap ini ya ^^

Dan makasih banyak juga yang udah follow, fav, maupun yang baca tapi tak meninggalkan jejak, pokok makasih ya semuanya ^^ aku sayang kalian muaaahhh hihi

yoitedumb : mungkin ada tapi ngga sebanyak vkook mungkin ya hehe n ini udah dilanjut kok ^^

Melinda Jikook9597 : sudah dilanjut kkkkk~


	3. Chapter 3

**Yes, this is because drama...**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Rate : T**

 **BoyXBoy, Friendship, Romance, Hurt**

 **Cast : Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook**

 **Park Jimin, Min Yoongi**

 **Kim Namjoon, Kim Seokjin**

 **Jung Hoseok, Lee Jihoon**

 **Mark Yi Tuan, Kunphimok Bhuwakul**

 **Another Cast : Muncul seiring berjalannya cerita**

 **This FF is about Vkook and all BTS Members**

 **Warning : Typo, Alur membosankan, Alur Kecepetan hehehe**

 _Happy Reading..._

* * *

"Kami pulang" ucap Taehyung dan Jungkook bersamaan ketika mereka sampai ke dorm.

"Akhirnya kalian pulang juga, kalian tak apa kan ?" Jin berujar sambil mengecek keadaan Taehyung dan Jungkook bergantian.

"Hyung apaan sih, kan kita tidak terlalu lama", balas Jungkook.

"Iya hyung tau tapi kalian berdua meninggalkan handphone kalian, bagaimana kalau nanti terjadi sesuatu, bagaimana cara kalian minta tolong ?"

Taehyung dan Jungkook pun memeriksa seluruh kantong mereka dan benar saja nihil. Dan mereka pun hanya bisa nyengir.

"Nih tadi handphone kalian ada diatas ranjang Jungkook, lain kali jangan ceroboh seperti ini, arra ?" Namjoon sang leader pun menasehati mereka. "Ya sudah ayo duduk"

Taehyung dan Jungkook pun mengekori Namjoon dan Jin menghampiri member yang lain yang sudah duduk manis di atas sofa.

.

.

"Kook kau kenapa, apa kau kedinginan ?" tanya Taehyung langsung ketika mereka sudah duduk di sofa dan melihat tubuh Jungkook yang sedikit bergetar seperti menggigil.

"Ne hyung hanya sedikit kedinginan. Tapi tak masalah hehe"

Tapi tiba-tiba Taehyung melepas jaket yang ia kenakan, memasangkannya ke bahu Jungkook, mengikat bagian tangannya kedepan dada Jungkook, memasangkan tudungnya padahal Jungkook sudah mengenakan beanie kemudian ia bergumam selesai. Jungkook hanya terdiam tapi perlahan rona merahmuda tipis muncul di kedua pipi gembilnya 'Tae Hyung perhatian sekali' batin Jungkook. Tapi Taehyung menganggap rona itu hanyalah efek kedinginan Jungkook.

"Eung te-terima kasih ya hyung"

"Sama-sama adik kecil" balas Taehyung sambil mencubit pelan pipi Jungkook, Jungkook sendiri hanya tersenyum.

"Tapi setelah ini tolong cucikan ya hahaha"

"Yak kalau begitu tidak jadi saja. Ini aku kembalikan jaket hyung" Jungkook sudah akan melepas jaket Taehyung tapi gerakannya terhenti ketika Taehyung menggenggam kedua pergelangan tangan Jungkook. Jungkook sedikit kesal sebenarnya, hell yang benar saja ternyata Taehyung modus minta dicuciin.

"Hei hei aku bercanda kook hahaha sudah pakai saja oke"

"Ish kau ini hyung, sudah ah lepas"

"Hei hei sudah sudah, jadi Taehyung Jungkook langsung saja ya, apa keputusan kalian ?" tanya Sejin hyung to the point.

"Kami setuju untuk menerimanya hyung, iya kan kook ?" dan langsung dibalas anggukan mantap dari Jungkook.

"Baiklah tapi kalian tetap masih ada waktu untuk berfikir sampai esok, ada yang perlu ditanyakan lagi ?"

Jungkook mengangkat tangannya hendak bertanya, "Hyung bolehkah besok aku minta ijin ke orang tuaku, aku takut nanti ketika mereka tiba-tiba melihat tayangan drama ini mereka shock".

"Tentu saja boleh Jungkook dan sepertinya lebih baik semua member melakukannya, bagaimana humm ?"

"Siap hyung" ucap para member bersamaan.

Kemudian mereka pun memasuki kamar mereka untuk segera tidur.

Ketika sampai di kamar Jungkook sendiri tidak melepas pakaian yang ia kenakan termasuk jaket pemberian Taehyung tadi, hangat dan nyaman itulah yang ia rasakan. Tak lama kemudian ia menyusul Namjoon yang ada disebelah kasurnya ke alam mimpi.

.

.

Keesokan harinya.

Seluruh member telah bangun dan bersama-sama menelfon orang tua mereka, tetapi mereka memilih tempat yang berbeda. Untuk Namjoon, Jin dan Hoseok mereka memilih menelfon didalam kamar, sedangkan Taehyung di dapur, Jungkook di balkon, Yoongi dan Jimin di ruang tengah. Eits tapi hanya Jiminlah yang menelfon, Yoongi hanya tiduran di sofa sambil menggonta ganti channel tv, ia tak menelfon karena ia sudah mengirim chat di kakao ke eommanya, hemat pikirnya.

.

.

"Eomma kenapa kau tertawa sih ?"

Jungkook sedang menelfon eommanya, tapi ketika ia berkata jika dirinya akan bermain drama dan berpasangan dengan Taehyung eommanya langsung tertawa, Jungkook sendiri tak tau kenapa.

"Haha begini begini sayang, mau mendengar cerita eomma?"

"Eumm cerita apa?"

"Mau atau tidak?"

"Hhh baiklah baiklah aku mau"

"Hihi oke, jadi begini sayang, dulu waktu eomma melahirkanmu eomma pikir kau adalah perempuan, karena wajahmu sangat manis dan imut, matamu besar dan bulat, bibirmu kecil, hidungmu mancung, kulitmu putih seperti susu, gigimu seperti kelinci dan rambut hitam kelammu itu sangat indah, tapi kemudian eomma melihat kebawah ternyata kau punya 'adik kecil' disana -.- tapi tenang saja eomma tetap menyayangimu kok, dan sekarang kau akan berperan sebagai pihak perempuan itu membuat eomma mengingat masa lalu itu jadi eomma tertawa, dan kau sangat beruntung bisa berpasangan dengan hyungmu yang tampan itu, astaga Kook kau tau kalau saja eomma masih muda pasti eomma sudah berusaha mendapatkan hati hyungmu itu hahaha" Nyonya Jeon berceloteh panjang lebar sedangkan Jungkook hanya bisa diam tak tau mau berbicara apa.

"Kookie sayang kau masih disana kan ?" pertanyaan eommanya membuat Jungkook sadar.

"Astaga eomma ini penghinaan kau mengataiku perempuan dan ya ampun kau genit sekali akan kulaporkan ke appa lho"

"Hahaha bilang saja eomma tidak takut kok, habis kau saat bayi manis dan cantik sekali sih hihi"

"Yayaya terserah eomma sajalah, jadi apa eomma mengijinkan ?"

"Tentu saja sayang, bahkan jika kau berpacaran sungguhan dengan hyungmu itu eomma tetap mengijinkan hahaha"

"Astaga eomma yang benar saja aku ini lelaki dia juga lelaki, sepertinya ada yang salah dengan kepala eomma"

"Hahaha eomma tidak masalah sayang jika suatu hari kau akan mempunyai kekasih lelaki, asal hal itu membuatmu bahagia eomma setuju-setuju saja"

"Tidak eomma aku masih normal oke, dan aku menyukai IU noona"

"Kookie kau hanya mengidolakannya, dan kau tau salah satu cara cinta hinggap dihati seseorang itu bagaimana ?"

Jungkook sedang berfikir tetapi ia langsung mendengar suara eommanya lagi, "Dengan kebiasaan, kau sudah terbiasa hidup dengan hyungmu bertahun-tahun, kau sudah tau baik dan buruknya, terlebih sekarang kau akan beradu akting dengannya, pasti kau akan makin dekat, contohnya seperti berlatih akting bersama, dan yaa pasti kalian akan lebih dekatlah."

Diam Jungkook hanya terdiam, sungguh ia sudah lama tidak merasakan jatuh cinta, terakhir waktu SMP dan ya ampun itu kan cuma cinta monyet, jika ia jatuh cinta di umurnya saat ini itu tidak bisa dibilang cinta monyet lagi.

"Tapi eomma Tae Hyung itu normal, aku tau itu, ia tidak akan pernah mencintai lelaki"

"Jadi kalau kau dia tidak normal kau mau dong hahaha"

Astaga ternyata Jungkook salah dalam memilih kata-kata, ia pun merutuki kebodohannya sendiri.

"Yasudah yasudah pokoknya eomma mengijinkanmu, sudah sana tutup telfonnya, makan yang baik dan jangan terlalu lelah, oke ?"

"Baiklah eomma terima kasih ya, aku mencintaimu, muuuaacch"

"Haha iya sayang eomma juga mencintaimu, muuach"

.

.

"Eomma kau fujoshi ya ?" saat ini Taehyung sedang melakukan video call dengan eomma dan appanya. Dan baru saja eommanya berkata kalau Taehyung dan Jungkook memang serasi mengapa mereka tak berpacaran saja, membuat Taehyung melontarkan perkataan itu. Ternyata Nyonya Kim dan Nyonya Jeon mempunyai pikiran yang sama.

"Hei enak saja. Tidak, eomma suka dengannya, ia anak yang manis, baik, sopan, suaranya juga bagus iyakan sayang" Nyonya Kim berkata sambil meminta persetujuan suaminya dan sang suami pun menganggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju.

"Iya sih tapi bukan berarti hal itu membuatku menyukainya sebagai pacar"

"Hahaha iya iya pokoknya eomma setuju kau bermain drama, dan eomma juga setuju jika nantinya kalian akan terlibat cinta lokasi hahaha"

"Astaga eomma masih saja membahas itu, sudah ah aku mau bilang ke manager kalau aku sudah dapat ijin, aku matikan ya eomma appa, aku mencintai kalian"

"Kami juga mencintaimu Tae"

.

.

Ternyata semua member mendapat ijin dari orangtuanya, Sejin hyung pun langsung menelfon Tuan Kim dan mereka pun langsung bergegas ke kantor karena mereka akan mengadakan pertemuan untuk penandatanganan kontrak.

Sesampainya dikantor sudah ada Mark, Bambam, dan Woozi. Mereka membaca dengan seksama apa saja yang tertuang dikontrak tersebut, sekiranya tak ada hal yang merugikan mereka pun menandatanganinya. Dan mereka mendapatkan naskah satu persatu untuk episode pertama, mereka juga mendapatkan satu bendel kertas yang berisikan tentang alur cerita drama ini. Mereka akan menggunakan nama asli mereka, untuk mempermudah katanya karena ini adalah pengalaman pertama mereka.

Satu minggu lagi mereka akan syuting, esok hari pihak BTS, Got7 dan Seventeen harus membuat pernyataan jika membernya akan bermain drama ini. Dan pihak produksi film akan mempersiapkan seluruh peralatan, pemain figuran, kostum, tempat-tempat yang sekiranya akan dipakai syuting, dan lain sebagainya.

Setelah segala urusan selesai mereka pun kembali ke dorm. Setelah sampai mereka berganti pakaian dan langsung berkumpul di ruang tengah. Kini mereka sedang serius membaca alur cerita drama ini, ada bagian yang membuat Jungkook menelan ludahnya kasar, bagian dimana ia akan berciuman dengan Taehyung. Benar kan apa yang ia katakan kemarin, begitulah fikirnya.

.

.

Hari ini hari dimana akan dikeluarkannya pernyataan mereka akan bermain drama. Mereka akan tau bagaimana respon netizen diluar sana.

Hari sudah sore seluruh member melakukan kegiatan yang berbeda-beda.

"Hyung ini jaketmu, maaf aku telat mengembalikannya" Jungkook pun duduk disebelah Taehyung yang sedang memandangi laptop.

"Ah tak apa kook santai saja hehe"

"Eum kau sedang apa hyung, serius sekali" Jungkook melihat apa yang ada dimonitor laptop tersebut, ternyata Taehyung sedang melihat twitter, sedang melihat apa yang sedang dibicarakan ARMY saat ini.

"Hyung aku…aku takut"

"Hah takut apa ? Bukankah kau tak takut apa-apa ? Kau tak takut hantu juga ketinggian kan ?"

"Bukan itu hyung, aku takut merusak mood ARMY hari ini"

"Kookie really ARMY akan selalu menghargai kita oke"

"Ta..Tapi hyung…"

"Sudah tak ada tapi-tapian, percaya sama hyung kalau really ARMY akan selalu disamping kita"

Jungkook pun tersenyum membuat Taehyung ikut tersenyum.

"Terima kasih ya hyung"

"Untuk ?"

"Menenangkanku hehehe"

"Huh iya-iya hyung kan juga sudah bilang hyung akan selalu disampingmu melindungimu"

Tak tahan Jungkook pun langsung memeluk Taehyung dari samping dan mereka pun tertawa bersama, kemudian berlanjut dengan bercanda bersama, seperti biasa mereka memang sering bercanda saling mengejek satu sama lain, meninju pura-pura, dan sebagainya.

Pernyataan sudah dikeluarkan oleh pihak BTS, Got7 dan Seventeen bersamaan. Dan ya sudah pasti hal ini akan membuat notifikasi twitter mereka terus bertambah. Meskipun tak semua mereka baca tapi mereka tau ada yang pro dan ada yang kontra. Mereka mendapat komentar yang bermacam-macam.

Salah satu komentarnya ada yang seperti ini, 'Huaa Vkook is a life, aigoo mereka memang berjodoh' hah fujoshi, ada juga yang seperti ini 'Wah BTS semakin melebarkan karirnya ya, aku harap kalian sukses memainkan drama ini, aku akan selalu mendukungmu, fighing oppa' komentar dari ARMY yang dewasa. Ada juga yang seperti ini 'Menjijikkan aku tidak mau menjadi ARMY lagi, ini mebuatku malu'

Komentar seperti yang terakhir itulah yang membuat mereka gusar, khawatir, sedih, perasaan mereka bercampur aduk.

"Sudah ya kalian jangan bersedih gitu dong, muka kalian jelek tau kalau seperti itu" Namjoon sebagai leader mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Aku mau tidur" Jungkook pun langsung berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Taehyung tau Jungkook pasti sangat sedih melihat komentar itu, ia menatap punggung Jungkook sampai Jungkook menutup pintu kamarnya.

"Hei Tae kau kan 'pasangannya' lebih baik kau hampiri dia gih" ujar Jimin kepada sahabat selinenya ini.

"Tapi Jim bukankah seseorang yang sedang emosional itu butuh waktu sendiri dulu untuk menenangkan dirinya ?"

"Bodoh, dia itu sedang sedih bukan sedang marah" ya siapa lagi member yang berucap kasar seperti ini selain Min Yoongi a.k.a Agus D huh.

"Iya Tae lebih baik kau hampiri saja dia, kan kau yang paling dekat dengannya" Hoseok juga menyuruh Taehyung untuk menghampiri maknae di grupnya ini.

"Baiklah hyung, Namjoon hyung aku ijin masuk kamarmu ya ?"

"Iya sudah sana cepat"

Taehyung pun langsung bergegas memasuki kamar sang leader dan maknaenya itu. Tanpa mengetuk pintu ia langsung membuka pintu bercat putih itu dan memasukinya. Hal yang ia lihat setelah masuk adalah gundukan besar dibawah selimut putih, ya sudah pasti itu adalah adik kelincinya. Taehyung langsung mengampirinya dan duduk dipinggir kasur.

"Kookie ini hyung, apa kau sudah tidur ?"

Tak kunjung mendapat jawaban perlahan Taehyung menurunkan selimut itu, dan tatapannya langsung bertabrakan dengan kedua mata bengkak Jungkook, astaga ia menangis.

"Kookie kau kenapa ?" Taehyung langsung mendudukkan Jungkook dan memeluknya, Jungkook makin menangis dipelukan Taehyung.

"Kau kenapa hum ? Gara-gara army yang bilang kita menjijikkan itu kah ? Kau tau dia itu bukan ARMY kook" Taehyung berujar sambil mengelus surai kelam Jungkook.

Tak lama kemudian ia merasa Jungkook sudah tak menangis lagi, Taehyung pun melepaskan pelukan mereka, ia menghapus jejak-jejak air mata di pipi Jungkook.

"Kookie jangan sedih lagi, jangan nangis lagi, hyung tak suka melihat kookie seperti ini"

"Kenapa ?"

"Karena kalau kookie nangis kookie jelek hahaha aw yak Jeon Jungkook sakit tau"

Jungkook langsung saja mencubit pinggang Taehyung ketika ia mengatainya jelek.

"Kau menyebalkan hyung aku membencimu huh"

"Terima kasih aku juga menyayangimu kook haha aw aw aw aduh sakit"

Jungkook pun melajutkan aksi mencubit pinggang Taehyung tapi ia langsung berhenti ketika Taehyung mengaduh kesakitan.

"Yasudah ayo tidur kook sudah malam"

"Sudah malaaam ikan bobok" Jungkook malah menyanyi -.-

"Astaga kau ini memang menggemaskan ya" Taehyung gemas dan mencubit pelan hidung Jungkook.

"Hehe tapi aku ingin tidur sama hyung"

"Tapi nanti sempit kook"

"Ayolah hyung jebal" Ah siapa yang akan menolak permintaan Jungkook yang sekarang sedang memohon seperti anak kelinci minta dipungut ini.

"Huh baiklah yasudah ayo"

"Hehe hyung kenapa kau kemari" tanya Jungkook ketika mereka sudah membaringkan tubuh mereka dan berhadapan.

"Karena hyung sudah berjanji akan selalu disamping kookie" Taehyung berkata sambil mengelus-ngelus kepala Jungkook.

"Terima kasih hyung aku menyayangimu" Jungkook mengatakan hal itu sungguh-sungguh dari dalam hatinya.

"Sama-sama kookie sudah ayo pejamkan matamu"

"Siap hehe, selamat malam dan mimpi indah ya hyung, eh tidak tidak indah itu siapa, mimpi Jungkook aja ya hyung kekeke"

"Hahaha bisa saja kau ini, iya iya selamat malam juga kookie, mimpikan Tae Hyung yang tampan ini ya haha"

Tak lama mereka pun tertidur sambil tersenyum dan tanpa mereka sadari mereka tertidur dengan memeluk satu sama lain.

.

.

Jin berniat menghampiri Taehyung dan Jungkook, ingin melihat bagaimana keadaan mereka. Setelah mendapat ijin dari Namjoon yang notabenenya pemilik kamar itu juga Jin pun langsung berjalan kesana dan mengetuk pintunya

Tak kunjung ada jawaban ia pun masuk, dan ia melihat kedua maknaenya kini tengah tertidur pulas dan errr… sambil berpelukan. Tak masalah hal ini malah membuat Jin tersenyum dan ia merasa Taehyung memang bisa diandalkan untuk melindungi Jungkook.

"Bagaimana ?" tanya Namjoon seusai ia melihat Jin duduk kembali di sofa ruang tengah.

"Mereka sudah tertidur, mungkin lebih baik jika kau tidur di kasur Taehyung saja, aku takut mereka terbangun dengan suara mengorokmu yang meggelegar itu jika kau tidur disana juga"

"Baiklah itu tak masalah hyung"

Jimin dan Jhope ingin menolak tapi ia mereka tak mampu, mereka akan berhadapan dengan hyung tertua dan leader ngomong-ngomong. Oh, nasib sial bagi Si Kucing dan Si Kuda ini.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **R n R pliss ^^**

Yap akhirnya chap ini selesai hehehe

Maaf ini pasti mengecewakan

Aku lama juga updatenya, entah deh masih ada yang mau baca apa ngga

Maaf ya ini karena aku ada masalah keluarga dan kerjaan yang bikin aku ngga mood buat ngetik, lelah juga, ya begitulah…hehehe

SPECIAL BIG THANKS TO Han Eun Kyo yang udah mau bantuin upload ff abal-abal ini, makasih ya kyo sayang ^^ :3 bow bow bow

Yessi94esy : Jangan dong nanti kalo kook ama qm nanti taehyung kecepian eaaak xD

Shun Akira : Hehe ya dikasih bumbu-bumbu kemesraan dikit lah biar greget gitu kekeke

YulJeon : Gppa lebih mesra asal jangan anu dulu (anu ini benda apa ?,?)

divi180397 : Makasih sweety 3 hhh iya coba ada beneran aq pasti ajak qm bwt nonton bareng, ah barengan vkook shipper juga haha sayang ini hanya khayalan vookie semata hiks..

shirayuki miu : Iya tapi aq masih bingung nanti dijadiin pacar real semua ato ngga ya -.-

sanaa11: hehehe iya ini udah lanjut tapi tak sepanjang chap sebelumnya, mian ya

gbrlchnerklhn : Lah emangnya dedek nasi bungkus -.- kalo iya aku juga pengen beli akaka :v

diannurmayasari15 : Iya soalnya kan realnya mereka emg udah akrab bukan cerita baru kenalan gitu hehe, sama-sama makasih udah mau baca ^3^

RonaTan : Unyu ya ayok bawa pulang yok :v tq so much udah mau nungguin ff yang tak tau arah ini kkkk~

Nnavishiper : saya mah udah tua udah nuna" udah eonnie" hiks hiks… hahaha aq seline sama abang hopie ama abang leader hoho (tuh kan udah tua) tapi aq demennya maknae line kkkk *gak nanya pliss*, yap ini udah ni lanjot xD and yaa ada beberapa kapel-kapel lainnya biar ada manis-manisnya gitu * *

Han Eun Kyo : Ya sudah jelas selalu ada nama kamu sayang kkkk~ MAKASIIIIHHH BANYAK SEKALI LAGI YA KYO MUUAAACHHH hahahah xP biar nanti pas maen dramanya gak kaget jadi udah dimulailah benih-benih kemesraan itu hehehe

Nagi : Wah jeongmal mianhe tapi rencananya aku ngasih posisi seme di V

94shidae : konflik pasti ada di suatu hubungan baik keluarga, sahabat, pacar hehe nanti ada konfliknya kok biar sesuatu gitu lah hahaha

Jung Eun Ri714 :pasangan vkook itu dulunya kayak pasangan anak-anak polos, lebih seperti kisah cinta anak SMA yang manis, tapi perlahan karena mereka udah dewasa jadi mereka berubah jadi konyol aneh dan hot eeaaakkk , karena kalo si kuda dipasangin sama aku nanti aku di amuk readers wkwk xD , panggil saja saya mawar eh gak deh panggil vu aja gppa hihi ^^

Blank6104 : ini udah lanjut hihi

Emma : Gppa ketinggalan asal gak dilupakan :v makasih ya udah review ^3^

Valiens : Hehehe makasih, makasih juga udah mau review, aku harap nanti ngga ngecewain kamu ^^

She3nn0 : apa yang kamu rasakan itu aku banget huuaaa senengnya ^o^ aku tuh sampe gigit-gigit bibir aq sendiri biar gak triak triak kalo liat vkook, oh pas aq nton v app yang 2M followers itu duh ampun aq lagi di angkot berangkat kerja ngeliat taehyung maenin rambut jungkook, nyuapin jungkook, aaaa tak tahan aq pengen triak-triak saking senengnya ^O^

Makasih banyak juga buat yang udah follow, fav, maupun baca diem-diem hehe gppa kok ^^

Luph U All… ^3^ *kibar-kibar bendera Vkook*

PS : Ada yang mau add pin BB aku ngga ?,? Add aja ya hihi 74dea500

*astaga maksa banget mah*


	4. Chapter 4

**Yes, this is because drama...**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Rate : T**

 **BoyXBoy, Friendship, Romance, Hurt**

 **Cast : Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook**

 **Park Jimin, Min Yoongi**

 **Kim Namjoon, Kim Seokjin**

 **Jung Hoseok, Woozi 17**

 **Mark Got7, Bambam Got7**

 **Another Cast : Muncul seiring berjalannya cerita**

 **This FF is about Vkook and all BTS Members**

 **Warning : Typo, Alur membosankan,**

 **Alur Kecepetan, Bahasa Non Baku hehehe**

 _Enjoy..._

Hari ini, hari dimana kesepuluh namja tampan, 7 dari BTS, 2 dari Got7 dan 1 dari Seventeen akan memulai hari pertama syuting drama "How if I Love Namja". Meskipun mereka masih tetap mendapat kritikan pedas dari para netizen padahal ini sudah seminggu berlalu tetapi mereka tetap yakin akan pilihan mereka untuk menerima drama ini.

.

.

Dorm BTS.

"Kook kau kenapa ?" tanya Taehyung ketika ia keluar dari kamarnya dan duduk di sofa bersebelahan dengan Jungkook.

"A..Aniya aku tidak apa-apa hyung hehe" jawab Jungkook tergagap dan mengakhiri jawabannya dengan nyengir menunjukkan gigi kelincinya, uwh menggemaskan.

"Kau gugup ? Kemarilah", belum sempat Jungkook menjawab Taehyung sudah membawa dongsaengnya kedekapannya, kemudian mengelus rambut hitam halus milik Jungkook. Jungkook memang sangat suka jika ada orang yang mengelus rambutnya, katanya sih ia merasa dimanja dan diperhatikan.

"Hmm bagaimana hyung bisa tau ?" setelah Jungkook merasa nyaman ia pun bertanya pada Taehyung.

Taehyung mengangkat dagu Jungkook dan menyentuh bibir Jungkook dengan jemari telunjuknya.

"Kau menggigit bibirmu terus menerus,…" Taehyung beralih menyentuh jemari Jungkook, "…dan jemarimu bergetar" Taehyung mengakhirinya dengan tersenyum, senyum yang sangat mematikan, lihat saja Jungkook sampai berhenti bernafas, badannya kaku dan matanya masih tetap menatap Taehyung yang sedang tersenyum itu, Jungkook juga tak tau kenapa ia bisa seperti ini, berdebar iya pasti.

"Kook"

"…"

"Kookie halo"

"…"

"Hhh kookie sayang"

"Yak hyung apa-apaan"

"Hahaha salah sendiri kenapa melamun begitu"

"Ish sudahlah lupakan" Jungkook menarik jemarinya yang sedang digenggam Taehyung.

"Jadi kau gugup karena ini hari pertama kita syuting ?"

"Begitulah hyung tapi sebenarnya…"

Taehyung masih menunggu Jungkook menyelesaikan perkataannya.

"…aku takut para netizen itu dating ke lokasi kemudian mencaci maki kita, melempar telur atau bisa jadi juga mereka hummp..."

Belum sempat Jungkook menyelesaikan perkatannya, Taehyung sudah menjejali mulut Jungkook dengan lollipop yang ia simpan di saku jaketnya.

"Yak hyung dengarkan aku dulu"

"Tidak mau"

"Wae ?"

"Karena kita akan segera berangkat ayo" Taehyung langsung menarik pergelangan Jungkook. Ya memang benar Sejin hyung sudah menunggu di depan Van mereka.

.

.

Di dalam Van.

"Hyung aku serius dengan ucapanku yang tadi", ya Jungkook masih khawatir memang.

"Ada hyung disini kook, jika memang ada yang ingin mencacimu biar hyung menyuruh mereka mencaci hyung saja, jika ada yang melemparimu telur, hyung akan berdiri di depan kookie, biar telur busuk itu mengenai hyung saja bukan kookie yang manis ini" Taehyung iseng mencolek dagu Jungkook kemudian tersenyum yang sialnya malah membuatnya semakin tampan, kan Kookie gakuku -.-

"Euwh kau terlalu banyak menonton drama sepertinya hyung"

Dan Taehyung pun langsung tertawa keras setelah itu.

"Yeah sepertinya begitu hahaha"

Selama perjalanan seluruh member bercanda tawa seperti biasa, membuat suasana semakin hangat, yah semoga ini pertanda hari yang baik.

.

.

Sampai di lokasi syuting mereka langsung disuguhi segerombolan namja tampan yang sedang berkumpul pada salah satu meja sedang bercanda ria sepertinya.

"Oh itu mereka" seru salah satu namja paling pendek dari gerombolan itu, Woozi.

Mereka pun menghampiri sunbaenya yang baru saja turun dari Van tersebut.

"Annyeong hyung deul" Woozi yang pertama kali menyapa mereka, karena memang saat ini dirinyalah yang lebih kenal dengan member-member BTS.

"Annyeong.." balas seluruh member bersamaan.

Setelah itu Woozi mengenalkan seluruh member Seventeen kepada member BTS, tak lama kemudian datang tujuh member dari Got7, ah rupanya Mark dan Bambam diantar juga.

Karena memang seluruh member Got7 dan member BTS sudah akrab sebelumnya mereka pun langsung berhigh five dan berpelukan.

Sama seperti tadi Woozi pun mengenalkan seluruh member Seventeen kepada member Got7. Dan mereka pun berbincang-bincang, bercanda dan tertawa bersama.

.

.

Kini mereka para aktor sedang di make up, make up natural tidak seperti make up ketika mereka manggung. Setelah selesai mereka a.k.a Taehyung, Jungkook, Jimin, Yoongi, Hoseok, Mark, Bambam, dan Woozi langsung berganti pakaian. Kemeja putih yang dilapisi blazer abu-abu, dasi dan celana yang senada dengan blazernya, sepatu high converse hitam. Seragam anak sekolahan, begitulah pakaian yang sedang mereka kenakan saat ini. Sedangkan Namjoon memakai kemeja biru muda polos berlengan panjang yang dipadukan dengan celana hitam, serta memakai kacamata, tipikal pakaian guru. Untuk Jin sendiri ia memakai kemeja putih yang dibalut dengan jas merah marun, memakai celana senada dengan jasnya, gaya berpakaian seorang pengusaha.

.

.

"Hyung…tampan sekali..ups" Jungkook reflek menutup mulut dengan telapak tangannya, entah apa yang ada difikirannya tiba-tiba reflek ia mengatakan itu ketika ia keluar dari ruang ganti dan melihat sosok Taehyung yang sudah berganti pakaian yang mirip dengannya. Taehyung yang sedang membenarkan dasinya di depan kaca besar seukuran tubuh manusia itu memang terlihat sangat tampan dan mempesona saat ini.

"Hahaha kenapa malu begitu kook, aku tau aku memang tampan hahaha" Taehyung malah bernarsis ria.

"Cih yang paling tampan itu Jin hyung lah" Jungkook mencoba menutupi rasa malunya saat ini.

"Jin hyung itu cantik kook, tapi bagiku kau lebih cantik haha"

"Kurang ajar kau hyung aku ini tampan..tampan.."

Jungkook sudah hampir mencubit pinggang Taehyung tapi gerakannya terhenti ketika Taehyung menginterupsinya.

"Eh kook ayo kita mengambil selca kemudian menguploadnya di twitter dan meminta semangat dari ARMY"

"Ehmm boleh juga hyung, ayo ayo"

Mereka pun mengambil selca dengan pose berdiri bersebelahan dengan tangan Taehyung merangkul pundak sang maknae.

"Beri kami semangat ya ARMY, aku mencintai kalian" Jungkook membaca _caption_ yang ditulis Taehyung untuk selca mereka berdua yang saat ini sudah di upload di twitter milik bersama mereka.

Beribu _retweet_ _like_ dan _comment_ pun langsung membanjirinya. Taehyung dan Jungkook hanya membaca sekilas-sekilas saja, untunglah kebanyakan comment yang mereka baca isinya positif menyemangati mereka.

.

.

Adegan pertama kurang lebih seperti perkenalan para pemain.

Taehyung, Jimin, Mark murid tingkat dua _senior high school_ , satu komplotan pembuat onar, musuh bebuyutan Yoongi dan Hoseok, suka berkelahi, anak-anak orang kaya, level kepintaran bidang akademik biasa saja, non akademik Taehyung dan Jimin handal bernyanyi dan menari sedangkan Mark mengerapp dan menari.

Jungkook murid pindahan dari Busan ke sekolah Taehyung, sekelas dengan Taehyung, anak pintar dan berbakat yang mendapat beasiswa, harusya ia masih duduk di tingkat pertama tetapi karena ia cerdas ia pun langsung loncat ke tingkat dua dan mendapat beasiswa di Seoul tepatnya di sekolah yang ditempati Taehyung ini, kemampuan menyanyi menari dan mengerapp sangat bagus, tinggal di Seoul dengan kedua sepupunya Yoongi dan Jihoon.

Yoongi murid tingkat tiga, sebangku dengan Hoseok, kakak kandung Jihoon, musuh bebuyutan TaeJiMa, kemampuan akademik biasa saja, handal dibidang rapp dan mengcompose lagu.

Hoseok murid tingkat tiga, sebangku dengan Yoongi, musuh bebuyutan TaeJiM, diam-diam berpacaran dengan Jihoon karena hubungan sesama jenis masih merupakan hal tabu, kemampuan akademik biasa saja, handal dibidang rapp dan menari.

Jihoon murid tingkat satu, kekasih Hoseok, cukup pintar di bidang akademik, bisa bernyanyi sangat bagus dan membuat lagu seperti sang kakak.

Namjoon wali kelas muda di kelas Taehyung, sangat cerdas pintar dan berwawasan luas, kemampuan berbahasa inggris yang sangat bagus, disisi lain ia bisa mengerapp dan membuat lagu.

Jin kakak kandung Taehyung, baru lulus kuliah dan bekerja sebagai sekretaris di perusahaan appanya, diam-diam pintar bernyanyi.

Bambam murid terpintar di kelas Taehyung, adik kelas Mark ketika di _Junior High School,_ diam-diam memendam perasaan cinta kepada Mark, sama seperti Jungkook ia langsung loncat ke tingkat dua karena kecerdasan otaknya tapi masih lebih pintar Jungkook, cenderung selalu berpenampilan culun dengan kacamata bulat tebal yang selalu dipakainya.

Adegan saat ini adalah ketika Taehyung, Jimin dan Mark yang memergoki Hoseok yang sedang mencium kening Jihoon di sebuah taman belakang sekolah yang sepi, niat mereka membolos tapi malah menemukan Hoseok dan Jihoon disini. Sejujurnya Hoseok sangat canggung melakukan adegan ini, apalagi ia masih baru saja mengenal Jihoon, tapi beruntung di take ketiga Hoseok mampu melakukannya dengan cukup baik.

Setelah itu Taehyung, Jimin dan Mark pun menghina dan mencaci mereka, bahkan mengancam akan mengumumkannya ke seluruh penjuru sekolah. Mereka tertawa sangat keras lalu berlari masuk ke dalam sekolah tidak jadi membolos, bertepatan dengan bel masuk mereka sudah sampai dikelas mereka, tetapi Taehyung memilih ke toilet sebentar. Ketika berbelok ia menabrak seseorang, Jungkook si murid baru, Jungkook pun langsung meminta maaf dan Taehyung tau anak ini murid baru terlihat dari name tag yang belum tersemat di blazernya, dan entah angin apa yang membuatnya langsung memaafkan anak baru ini, padahal biasanya Taehyung akan langsung meninju siapapun yang berani mengusiknya.

Merasa dimaafkan Jungkook bertanya dimana ruang guru, dan dengan baik hatinya Taehyung mengantar Jungkook kesana dan melupakan keinginannya mencuci muka di toilet.

.

.

"Cut" teriak sutradara mengakhiri adegan awal yang mereka lakoni.

"Aku memang tak salah memilih kalian untuk bermain di drama ini, tingkatkan kemampuan kalian oke"

"Siap Tuan" ujar mereka bersamaan.

"Baiklah sekarang kalian boleh beristiraha sebentar"

Mereka pun langsung menghampiri member-member yang lain, mereka masih setia rupanya, mereka bilang akan menemani sampai syuting selesai. Makan bersama-sama bukan pilhan yang buruk rupanya, apalagi sekarang Taehyung sesekali menyuapi Jungkook dan Jungkook sendiri dengan senang hati menerimanya.

"Aaaakk…" Jungkook pun membuka mulutnya ketika Taehyung menyodorinya seekor udang goreng.

 _Ckrek_

"Yup jepretan yang bagus Hoseok hahaha" ujar Hoseok sendiri menyombongkan diri.

"Yak hyung apa yang kau lakukan ?" tanya Jungkook bingung dan tidak jadi makan udang goreng milik Taehyung itu.

"Mengambil foto kalian hehe"

"Kalau itu aku juga sudah tau hyung, maksudnya tujuaannya itu untuk apa ?" Taehyung penasaran juga rupanya.

"Mau aku upload di twitter hehehe, habis kalian romantis sih, padahal tidak sedang dalam pengambilan gambar"

"Kau iri ya hyung kekeke lihat ini lihat" Jungkook malah merapatkan diri dan merangkul lengan Taehyung manja.

"Cih tak ada untungnya aku iri dengan kalian, aku kan juga punya Woozi weekk"

"Lho kau menyukainya hyung ?" tanya Taehyung karena kata-kata yang Hoseok ucapkan sedikit aneh.

"Yak yak jangan berfikiran yang tidak-tidak, maksudku aku juga punya _couple_ gitu lho"

"Oh.." ucap Taehyung dan Jungkook bersamaan.

"Nah sekarang aku akan menguploadnya"

Tak lama kemudian Hoseok berhasil mengupload foto kemesraan Taekook di akun tweet mereka, ia pun melihat beberapa _comment_ yang sudah menggila, ARMY pecinta Taekook akut fikirnya. Taehyung dan Jungkook sendiri yang melihat komentar-komentar ARMY itu hanya tertawa. Ada yang berkata 'Kyaaa Vkook aku akan segera menikahkan kalian 3' ada juga yang 'Aigooo kalian manis sekali aku ingin segera mendengar kalian berkencan' dan lain sebagainya.

.

.

Mereka melanjutkan syuting lagi, memasuki adegan Namjoon yang mengenalkan Jungkook, dan Taehyung yang mengajukan diri untuk duduk sebangku bersama mengusir Jimin sahabat kepompongnya. Jungkook tersenyum melewati Bambam yang duduk dibarisan depan, ia merasa Bambam anak yang pintar dan pasti akan cocok berteman dengannya.

Syuting berpindah di lokasi kantin, mereka berempat sedang bercanda sambil menanyai ini itu kepada Jungkook, maklum anak baru.

Sepulang sekolah mereka pun pulang bersama, dibuat kebetulan memang rumah Taehyung searah dengan tempat tinggal Jungkook jadinya ia pun menawari Jungkook untuk ia bonceng yang disambut Jungkook dengan senang hati langsung duduk di jok motor sport Taehyung yang berwarna merah menyala, warna kesukaan Jungkook. Taehyung menyuruh Jungkook untuk berpegangan, tapi Jungkook malu, ia pun memegangi kedua sisi blazer sekolah Taehyung, tapi Taehyung tiba-tiba menarik tangan Jungkook untuk ia lingkarkan sendiri ke perutnya, Jungkook hanya diam tak mampu untuk protes.

Adegan ini untuk pertama kalinya ARMY akan melihat Taehyung menaiki motor sport. Sangat keren iya pasti tak usah diragukan lagi. Jungkook saja tadi sampai mengigit bibirnya bawahnya sendiri, menahan kata-katanya 'Hyung keren dan tampan sekali tampan tampan tampaaann' itulah yang ingin Jungkook katakan sesungguhnya.

Ketika sampai di rumah sepupunya Jungkook belum melihat Yoongi dan Jihoon, mereka masih ada keperluan, Yoongi ada pelajaran tambahan sedangkan Jihoon masih ada ekskul.

Taehyung sendiri tak langsung pulang, ia menghampiri sang kakak di kantor milik keluarganya itu, menceritakan soal Jungkook si murid baru dengan wajah yang sangat ceria, Jin sendiri ikut tersenyum melihat kelakuan sang adik yang sedang berceloteh soal teman barunya yang manislah, seperti kelincilah, pintarlah, dan lain sebagainya. Jin selalu mengusahakan agar ia selalu ada saat Taehyung butuhkan, karena ia tau mental Taehyung itu tidak terlalu baik karena orang tua mereka bercerai, maka dari itu Taehyung selalu membuat onar di sekolah.

Jungkook sekarang sudah bersama kedua sepupunya dan bercerita soal hari pertamanya dengan semangat, tapi ia masih tak mau berkata siapa nama temannya itu.

Di akhir scene Jungkook sedang melihat-lihat akun sosmed Taehyung, melihat foto-foto kekonyolan Taehyung dengan teman-temannya di twitter. Hingga ia menemukan foto Taehyung berdiri bersandar pada sebuah pohon, mengenakan kemeja kotak-kotak merah hitam dengan kancing yang semuanya terbuka menampilkan kaos dalam hitam tipisnya, memakai celana sobek-sobek hitam, sepatu high converse berwarna merah, serta snapback merah yang ia gunakan terbalik, tangan kiri dimasukkan ke saku celana sedangkan tangan kanannya lebih tepatnya ibu jari tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk mengusap bibir tebalnya yang ouh sangat menggoda itu.

Melihatnya membuat Jungkook secara alamiah berdebar dan muncullah rona merah muda dikedua pipi gembilnya. Padahal jika ia gagal tim make up akan segera memberinya _blush on._

"Yap Cut" prok prok prok, sang sutradara mengakhiri syuting hari ini dengan perasaan yang sungguh sangat bahagia.

"Syuting hari ini selesai, kalian boleh pulang"

"Baik tuan terima kasih"

Setelah mengucapkan salam perpisahan satu sama lain, antar member BTS, Got7 dan Seventeen mereka pun memasuki Van masing-masing.

.

.

Jungkook sedang melamun, ia masih memikirkan foto Taehyung tadi, kenapa ia bisa berdebar seperti itu.

Puk, seseorang menempelkan minuman kaleng dingin di pipi kirinya. Taehyung pelakunya karena Jungkook ingat hyung aliennya itulah yang duduk disebelahnya tadi.

"Kau pasti lelah sampai melamun begitu, ini minumlah dulu" Taehyung menyodorkan minumannya sambil tersenyum, 'haish senyum itu lagi' batin Jungkook.

"Terima kasih hyung"

"Sama-sama kook" Taehyung mengacak rambut Jungkook pelan, Jungkook pun tersenyum.

Jungkook tak tau kenapa akhir-akhir ini ia sering merasa berdebar di dekat Taehyung, terkadang gugup, terkadang malu, padahal ia sudah sering melihat senyuman Taehyung tapi entahlah ia merasa ada yang berbeda.

.

.

Sampai di dorm mereka membersihkan diri bergantian karena kamar mandinya hanya ada dua, dan berganti pakaian santai ala rumahan.

"Hyung kookie mana ?" Tanya Taehyung kepada seluruh member yang berada di ruang tengah, bersantai sebelum tidur.

"Sepertinya ada di balkon Tae" jawab Jimin, ah Jimin selalu tau soal Jungkook ya.

.

.

"Kookie kau kenapa hmm ?" Taehyung langsung bertanya ketika ia sudah berdiri disamping Jungkko, ia merasa ada sesuatu yang sedang Jungkook fikirkan, ia tau sejak berada di Van tadi.

"Ah hyungie mengangetkanku saja huh" tanpa sadar Jungkook mengerucutkan bibirnya yang tentu saja sangat amat menggemaskan.

 _Deg_. 'apa-apaan ini kenapa ia beraegyo seperti itu, sial dia imut sekali' Taehyung merasa ada yang salah.

"Kau terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu kook, apa ada yang mengganggumu ?" Taehyung bertanya sambil melingkarkan tangan kirinyanya di pinggang Jungkook sedang tangan kanannya memainkan helaian rambut Jungkook.

"Tidak hyung tidak apa-apa kok, hmm mungkin aku hanya lelah saja hehe iya lelah" sungguh Jungkook sangat berdebar saat ini, uh ia ingin sekali menjauhkan Taehyung saat ini juga, tapi apa daya tubuhnya tak sejalan dengan hatinya.

"Ayo kita berbaring sebentar disini saja sambil melihat bintang" ajak Taehyung dengan menarik pelan pergelangan tangan Jungkook untuk berbaring di tikar tipis bergambar pororo yang selalu disediakan di balkon dorm mereka.

Taehyung menjadikan tangannya sebagai bantal untuk Jungkook. Jungkook sekarang sudah bisa mengontrol debaran jantungnya, dan ia dengan senang hati berbaring berbantalkan tangan kurus Taehyung, meskipun ia tau itu tak nyaman tapi ia suka. Mereka berceloteh soal bintang-bintang hingga kelelahan dan ketiduran disana.

.

.

Yoongi berniat menutup pintu yang mengarah ke balkon karena ia mau tidur, tapi ia melihat sosok lelaki blonde dan lelaki berambut hitam sedang tidur, ia sudah tau dua lelaki itu siapa.

"Huh merepotkan saja mereka ini" gumam Yoongi, ia pun menghampiri Jin yang saat ini sedang bermain handphone diatas ranjangnya.

"Hyung Taekook tidur di balkon tuh"

"Hah yang benar saja kalau mereka kedinginan bagaimana, aduuh bagaimana sih mereka ini"

Jin langsung mengambil selimut baru untuk ia berikan kepada taekook, ia tau kedua adik kecilnya itu sangat susah dibangunkan, daripada kesusahan lebih baik ia beri selimut sebanyak-banyaknya saja.

Jin dan Yoongi sedang menyelimuti mereka, setelah selesai mereka langsung beranjak masuk, tetapi sama-samar mereka mendengar seseorang berbicara sangat pelan hingga mereka tak terlalu tau siapa dan apa kata-kata itu.

"Taehyung hyung… aku… menyukaimu…" sebenarnya Jungkook yang bergumam sambil tertidur, entah sedang bermimpi apa sehingga tanpa ia sadari ia mengatakan hal mengatakan hal itu dengan keadaan masih menutup mata ia malah menyamankan posisinya tertidur di atas dada Taehyung. Hangat, nyaman, dan menenangkan itulah yang ia rasakan.

"Yoon kau dengar tidak, tadi siapa yang berbicara ?" Mereka masih diambang pintu rupanya.

"Aku tak tau hyung, tapi aku juga dengar sih, sudahlah hyung aku ngantuk" Yoongi tidak memperdulikan hal itu tadi, ia memilih melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar tercintanya tak sabar menuju alam mimpi.

"Hah yasudahlah" Jin pun mengikuti adik albinonya menuju kamar mereka.

.

.

Setelah Jungkook mengatakan hal tadi dengan keadaan masih menutup mata ia malah menyamankan posisinya tertidur di atas dada Taehyung. Hangat, nyaman, dan menenangkan itulah yang ia rasakan. Taehyung sedikit terusik karena ada beban di dadanya, membuka sedikit mata elang miliknya yang masih mengantuk dan ia melihat rambut hitam yang halus sedang mendengkur halus disana, tersenyum tipis meletakkan tangan yang Jungkook jadikan bantal tadi di kepala sang maknae. "Huh dasar manja" dan Taehyung kembali ke dunia mimpinya.

 **TBC**

 **R n R Juseyo**

Akhirnya sempet ngetik hahaha xD

Maaf lama yaa, sungguh aku lagi banyak masalah hiks sedih deh huhu

Tapi aq masih inget kok sama ff ini hihi

Jujur aku agak gak puas sama chap ini hiks :"(

Udah bosen yak ? Mungkin di chap ke 6 aku bakal munculin konflik hehe mungkin lho ya :v

Kyo kamu dimana dek L

: aduh ngga ah biasa aja kok nanti kalo dipuji gitu mukaku jadi semerah kepiting rebus nih xD makasih yaa ini udah next ^3^

Prasetyo Hestina845 : tapi kemesraan mereka tak akan bertahan lama hohoho seneng ya karena senasib kan ama mama jeon n mama kim hayo ngaku xD

Shun Akira : ketika mama jeon dan mama kim sepemikiran, semoga anaknya berjodoh eaaakk xD

94shidae : ah iya makasih atas komentarnya ^o^ jadi gini aq emg bikin yang gak terlalu serius jadi ya begitulah kata-katanya ngga baku hehe aduh gimana yak jelasinnya, ehmm oke deh nanti aq kasih warning tambahan bahasa non baku hehehe makasih banyak lho ya ^^

sanaa11 : ah makasih ya semangatnya ^^ syukur deh kalo suka hehehe padahal di awal bikin aq gak ada kepikiran buat bikin percakapan itu

dinner40 : udah ^^

Sanggialbilad : aduh mian kayaknya aq ngga bisa update cepet soalnya yaa aq lelah mah ada beberapa masalah yg belom selesai hiks hehehe tapi pasti aq lanjut kok ^^

Yessi94esy : Iya biar lancar jalan menuju pelaminannya *eh xD

Valiens : kalo ada beneran mah aq udah jingkrak" guling" treak" kesenengan xD iya makasih yaa ^o^ ini udah lanjut hihi

Menantu Chanbaek : Andai yaa hiks ajuin gih ke bighit haha xD

Gbrlchnerklhn : kalo dedek di bungkus taetae ama capa dung u,u

chyper69 : Iya dong peyuk" biar anget mah xD ini udah lanjut ^^

Nnavishiper : mana sayang ngga ada invitean lho L namjin nasibnya masih aq fikirkan dulu he he he :D

diannurmayasari15 : yeah aku harap mereka berbesan akakak xD aminn ^o^

divi180397 : iya duh mian ya lama iya aq bikin kuki unyu disini habisnya nuna" staff selalu make up in dedek dewasa bnget eh -_-" ayo kita nton yang 3D biar kliatan nyata kkkk iya makasih ini udah lanjut sweety ^^

Kim : waktu kecil aq cuma asi mah xD beneran udah mimisan aq mah xD

Cheryl894 : karena kuki itu emg lucu (jadi inget video dubsmash ) tq udah review ^^

Ainiajkook : hahaha di channel vkooktv tanggal 30 februari jam 25.00 xD oke ini udah next ^^

Emma : terlalu cheesy ngga sih u,u kkkk makasih ya ini udah lanjut ^^

Sinta669 : makasih ^^ tapi masih akang yoongi mah hihi

YM424 : hehehe dedek baperan mah :v kkkk ngga fujo sih cuma setuju-setuju aja anaknya punya pacar namja (?)

Park Rinhyun-Uchiha : Nah emaknya kan udah dukung jadi mari kita ikut menjadi pasukan pendukungnya pula *kayak mau demo aja xD

Jung Eun Ri714 : Yap panggil vu aja, kadang aq sedih mah kalo ad yg panggil thor hiks L kapan yaa enaknya… hahaha.. tae udah maen drama tinggal dedek kuki hehe.. ya biasalah kook kan masih remaja baperan haha.. yeah tae mah gitu orgnya padahal modus kan dosa yak .

she3nn0 : ah aq tebak kamu juga setuju ama perkataan emak-emak mereka ya kan hayo ngaku :v yaudah ayo diawetin yok dipajang di atas kasur xP

MinMinPark : Iya gppa sayang ^^ salken juga ^o^ wah mian mian aq gak bisa update cepet, hmm masih banyak masalah hehe, thank you udah mau ninggalin jejak ^^

Seira knight : benih-benih cinta bertebaran… xD salken juga ya sei ^^ ini udah dilanjut ^o^

El YienJin422 : Haha gppa kok xD ini emg slow update -_- wah mian ya, habis aq sering bacanya markbam gitu, jadi ikut-ikutan deh L and emg biasku mark ama bambam juga sih hehe, makasih-makasih ^o^

Enjieee : iya kak hayati udah lelah sekarang, kurang asupan vkook hiks :"( eh hayati iku kan iping yo kak, aq kasian ama vkook malah, dedek kan gendut, kasurnya pasti sempit jadinya haha xD

Kayshone : apaan aku baca ffmu lho deng ngakak abis -_- oh tak kira manis seperti susu min yoongi xD , iya deng vkook lho deketnya jarang-jarang pengenku tak kasih alteco biar nempel terus..hoshi itu unyu yang ganteng itu joshua u,u *apaan

Wah review di chap ini lumayan banyak aku suka kyaaaaa ^3^

Makasih buat semua reviewnya, juga buat yang udah follow, fav,

maupun baca diem-diem hehe gppa kok ^^

Luph U All… ^3^ hidup Taekook *Ciiee nama team di Now 3 ^o^


	5. Chapter 5

**Yes, this is because drama...**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Rate : T**

 **BoyXBoy, Friendship, Romance, Hurt**

 **Cast : Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook**

 **Park Jimin, Min Yoongi**

 **Kim Namjoon, Kim Seokjin**

 **Jung Hoseok, Woozi 17**

 **Mark Got7, Bambam Got7**

 **Another Cast : Muncul seiring berjalannya cerita**

 **This FF is about Vkook and all BTS Members**

 **Warning : Typo, Alur membosankan,**

 **Alur Kecepetan, Bahasa Non Baku**

 _Happy reading guys..._

"Eungg..." suara erangan muncul dari bibir manis Jungkook ketika ia merasa sinar matahari telah mengganggu tidur nyenyaknya.

"Sudah bangun hmm ?" suara husky terdengar diatas kepala Jungkook, membuat dirinya reflek mendongakkan kepalanya menatap siapa yang telah menyapanya pagi-pagi seperti ini. Masih mengantuk Jungkook mengedip-ngedipkan matanya sejenak kemudian berusaha duduk sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya, sungguh menggemaskan.

"Oh, Tae hyung" Jungkook cukup kaget," ja..jadi semalaman aku tertidur diatas dadamu ? Uwh mian hyung aku tak sengaja sungguh", ucap Jungkook dengan nada bersalah.

"Huh kau berat tau", sengaja Taehyung pura-pura marah, ia memang senang menggoda Jungkook haha.

"Mian hyung mianhe", cicit Jungkook dengan menundukkan kepalanya semakin merasa bersalah.

"Hahaha sudahlah kook tak apa, aku hanya bercanda kok", ujar Taehyung sambil mendudukkan dirinya.

"Eh kau tak marah hyung", langsung saja Jungkook mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendapati Taehyung tersenyum kotak bersinar terang mengalahkan sinar matahari di pagi hari ini, padahal Taehyung kan belum sikat gigi.

"Iya kookie, sudah ayo masuk disini terlalu dingin", tanpa aba-aba Taehyung langsung menggandeng pergelangan tangan Jungkook dan langsung membawanya kedalam dorm sambil membawa selimut.

"Hyung apa sebenarnya kau sudah bangun daritadi ?"

"Yaa begitulah, aku sudah bangun lima belas menit sebelumnya, kenapa ?"

"Lalu kenapa tidak lagsung membangunkanku ?"

"Karena aku suka memandang wajah imutmu ketika terlelap", Taehyung memang namja penggoda sialan, ia berkata sambil menoel-noel dagu Jungkook membuat Jungkook tersenyum dan bersemu malu.

"Ish apaan sih hyung, sudah sana mandi kau bau tau, sini biar aku yang mengembalikan selimutnya"

"Baiklah manis terima kasih ya..."

"Hmm.."

Setelahnya Taehyung langsung melesat memasuki kamar mandi, sedangkan member-member yang lain hanya menjadi penonton sesaat saja karena setelahnya mereka sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing sebelum berangkat ke lokasi syuting.

.

.

Hari demi hari mereka menjalankan rutinitas syuting seperti biasa, dan setiap hari pula pasangan Taekook ini selalu tak pernah absen mengupload foto-foto mereka yang semakin hari semakin mesra serta tak lupa untuk selalu meminta dukungan dari ARMY.

Ada pose dimana Jungkook dipangku Taehyung, Taehyung memeluk Jungkook dari belakang kemudian dagunya ia letakkan di bahu Jungkook, atau ketika mereka saling menyuapi satu sama lain, ada juga dimana Jungkook digendong belakang oleh Taehyung, duduk dibawah pohon rindang dengan Jungkook tidur di paha Taehyung sambil memakai headset bersama, dan yang terakhir adalah foto dimana mereka sedang duduk bersama dengan Jungkook bersandar di dada Taehyung sedangkan Taehyung mencium pucuk kepala Jungkook sambil memejamkan matanya seolah-olah ia benar-benar menikmati momen tersebut. Sekedar informasi rata-rata foto-foto tersebut diambil oleh Hoseok, oh berterimakasihlah pada hyung yang selalu kelebihan energi ini.

.

.

Syuting akan diliburkan selama dua hari karena sang sutradara ada kepentingan mendadak.

Cklek.

"Kami pulang..." ucap Seokjin, Taehyung, dan Jimin bersamaan. Mereka baru saja pulang dari kegiatan berbelanja. Jungkook dan Hoseok pun dengan sigap langsung membantu membawakan kantung-kantung belanjaan tersebut untuk dibawa ke dapur untuk kemudian ditata. Sedangkan Namjoon sibuk dengan handphonenya dan Yoongi tertidur di sofa, ckckck.

"Ah Tae hyung kemarilah aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu", seusai kegiatan didapur Jungkook langsing menggandeng Taehyung menuju ruang tamu, Taehyung sih menurut saja.

"Nah lihat hyung aku baru saja mendownload game terbaru dan ini seru sekali ayo kita coba" Jungkook bersemangat sekali karena ia memang sudah menunggu Taehyung sedari tadi untuk menunjukkan game ini.

"Mmm...Mian kook, aku sudah ada janji dan sejam lagi aku harus sudah sampai ditempat, aku tak mau dibilang tukang ngaret"

"Oh..begitu ya.." ada nada sedih didalamnya, "kau mau keluar dengan siapa hyung ?"

"Dengan minjae hehe, kita sudah lama tak bertemu kook, terakhir kali ketika ia menjadi MC bersamamu"

"Hmm..Tapi hyung biasanya kan kau tak pernah menolak bermain game denganku", oke Jungkook sedih sekarang, karena memang ia tau sesibuk apapun Taehyung ia selalu menyempatkan bermain game meskipun satu atau dua ronde.

"Baiklah begini saja hyung janji nanti sepulangnya hyung akan menemanimu bermain game ini sepuasnya, bagaimana hmm ?"

"Janji ?", Jungkook sudah mengeluarkan jari kelingkingnya yang langsung disambut oleh jari kelingking Taehyung pula "Janji".

"Jangan lama-lama ya hyung, kau pulang jam berapa ? aku akan menunggumu".

"Iya kookie iya, untuk jamnya hyung belum tau tapi hyung usahakan secepatnya oke" kemudian Taehyung mengusak rambut Jungkook sebentar dan langsung berjalan kearah pintu dorm.

.

.

"Kook kau tak tidur ?" Namjoon bertanya karena Jungkook memang kawan sekamarnya.

"Ah tidak hyung aku mau menunggu Tae hyung, kalau kau mau tidur duluan saja tak apa"

"Oh baiklah kalau begitu pintunya tak akan kukunci"

"Ne"

Tetapi hingga pukul dua pagi hari berikutnya Taehyung masih belum pulang juga padahal tadi ia meninggalkan dorm sekitar pukul tujuh malam, ini terlalu lama dan Jungkook terlalu lelah menunggu Taehyung, berkali kali Jungkook mencoba mengubungi Taehyung tapi nihil tak ada jawaban sama sekali, hingga lama kelamaan ia tertidur di sofa ruang tamu.

.

.

"Kook bangun kook"

"Eungg... oh Yoongi hyung"

"Kenapa kau tidur disini ?"

"Ah aku menunggu Tae hyung, apa dia sudah pulang ?"

"Belum, tadi pagi-pagi sekali Jimin menelfonnya dan ia bilang ia tak sengaja tertidur di apartemen Minjae, dan berkata akan kembali ke dorm setelah ia sarapan bersama Minjae"

"Oh begitu ya, baiklah terima kasih hyung", Jungkook langsung menundukkan kepalanya, jujur saja saat ini ia sedang kesal dengan si Minjae sialan perebut Taehyung-nya itu..eh.

"Hei hei kau sedih ?"

"Ah tidak hyung hehe, oh iya apa Seokjin hyung sudah memasak ? Uwh aku lapar sekali", bohong, Jungkook berbohong, sebenarnya ia sedih karena Taehyung mengingkari janjinya dan lebih mementingkan si Minjae itu.

Tetapi Jungkook tak mau ketauan oleh Yoongi kalau dirinya sedang sedih dan kesal dengan Taehyung, maka ia langsung memasuki kamar mandi, karena Seokjin tak akan pernah memperbolehkan siapapun makan dalam keadaan belum mandi.

.

.

Jungkook tiba-tiba mendapat panggilan dari nomor tak dikenal seusai ia dan member-member yang lain sarapan, "Ya halo.. nuguseyo ?"

"Kim Saeron ? Uhmm.." oh salahkan otak lemot Jungkook

"...ah iya aku ingat kau kan pernah menjadi MC bersamaku kan, ada apa ya ?"

"..."

"Eh mau bertemu denganku sekarang ? Ada keperluan apa ?"

"..."

"Hmm bagaimana ya aku juga tidak bisa langsung menerima ajakanmu ini begini saja aku tutup dulu telfonnya lalu aku akan menghubungimu lagi, aku harus minta ijin managerku terlebih dahulu"

"..."

"Ne aku bisa menyetir kok"

"..."

"Oke"

.

.

Jungkook pun berjalan menuju kamar sang manager.

Tok tok tok, "Yaa masuk saja tidak dikunci kok"

"Ah Sejin hyung apa aku menggganggu ?" Jungkook sedikit menyembulkan kepalanya.

"Tidak, ada apa kook ? masuklah..."

"Ah ne hyung", dan Jungkook pun berjalan memasuki kamar sang manager kemudian duduk di tepian kasurnya menghadap ke arah sang manager yang kini sudah memutar kursi kerjanya meghadap ke arah Jungkook.

"Jadi ada perlu apa hmm ?"

"Begini hyung baru saja Kim Saeron menelfonku, kau ingat tidak dia itu salah satu rekanku waktu aku menjadi MC beberapa waktu yang lalu itu lho hyung, ia mengajakku bertemu katanya sih ada hal yang perlu ia tanyakan, ia menyuruhku untuk menemuinya di basement apartemennya kemudian ia juga memintaku untuk menyetir kemudian kita akan berhenti disalah satu cafe untuk membicarakan keperluannya itu, ia juga janji setelah sampai di cafe ia akan mengambil foto denganku dan menjelaskan jika pertemuan ini bukanlah kencan karena ia juga tak ingin membuat penggemar kita salah paham, jadi bagaimana menurut hyung, boleh tidak ?"

"Hmm tunggu sebentar aku akan menelfon PD-nim dulu ya"

"Baiklah hyung"

.

.

Dan Jungkook pun akhirnya mendapat ijin untuk menemui Saeron. Ia pun menceritakan percakapanya dengan Saeron ke seluruh hyungnya, kecuali Taehyung yang masih belum pulang. Kemudian menelfon Saeron kembali dan mulai bersiap-siap.

"Aku berangkat dulu ya hyungdeul..."

"Hati-hati ya kook"

"Jangan lama-lama ya..."

"Kalau ada apa-apa telfon saja oke"

"Ne hyung, gumawo" Jungkook pun keluar dari dorm dan memasuki taxi yang ia sudah pesan sebelumnya.

Oke para hyung sebenarnya merasa sedikit khawatir melepas maknae polosnya ini untuk keluar sendirian, meskipun nantinya akan berdua sih.

.

.

"Aku pulaaang..." ucap Taehyung sekeras-kerasnya sambil melepas sepatu yang ia kenakan.

"Ah kau kemana saja huh ?" Jimin yang notabenenya sahabat si alien ini pun langsung menghampirinya kemudian pura-pura mencekik Taehyung.

"Hehehe maaf" ucap Taehyung dengan watadosnya.

Mereka berdua pun berjalan menuju ruang tamu dimana para member yang lain sedang berkumpul. Tapi Taehyung merasa ada yang kurang, ya adik bongsornya tak ada disitu.

"Jungkook dimana hyung ?" Taehyung mendudukkan dirinya disamping Jin.

"Ia sedang berkencan" ujar Yoongi asal-asalan tapi sanggup membuat Taehyung terkejut dan langsung berlutut di depan Yoongi yang sedang bersantai sambil mendengarkan lagu di handphonenya menuntut penjelasan.

"Eh Jungkook sudah punya pacar ? Siapa ? Yang benar saja kenapa aku tak tau ? Hyung kau tak seriuskan ? Ayo cepat jawab aku hyung jebaaall"

"Ck kau berisik sekali, kenapa ? kau cemburu huh ?"

"Ish apaan sih hyung, ayo cepat jelaskan hyung"

"Oke oke, Jungkook sedang keluar dengan Kim Saeron dan baru saja keluar 5 menit yang lalu sebelum kau datang,d ituia rekan Jungkook ketika dirinya menjadi MC, kau tau tidak orangnya huh ?"

"Eumm sebentar hyung aku ingat-ingat dulu", dasar Taehyung memang pikun.

"Bukankah Jungkook berpasangan dengan Sana ?", tuh kan.

"Ck yeoja yang satunya KIM TAEHYUNG", oke sepertinya Yoongi mulai kesal.

"Ah iya iya aku ingat hyung, aish bagaimana bisa ? memang ada apa mereka keluar bersama ? apa mereka sedang melakukan PDKT ?

"Tidak tidak, nanti tunggu saja foto Saeron bersama Jungkook, katanya sih nanti Saeron akan memberi penjelasan pertemuan mereka ini bukan kencan karena ada hal yang harus Saeron tanyakan ke Jungkook makanya ia mengajak bertemu"

"Oh begitu..baiklah hyung terima kasih" Taehyung berjalan lunglai menuju kamarnya kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasur tercintanya. Jujur Taehyung merasa sedikit kecewa mengapa Jungkook tidak bilang, tapi kemudian ia teringat akan janjinya semalam.

"Aish mungkin ia marah denganku makanya ia tak bilang", Taehyung pun mengambil ponsel di sakunya yang sedari kemarin sejak bertemu Minjae sama sekali tak ia sentuh, dan lihat kini ia terkejut melihat banyak notifikasi panggilan tak terjawab, SMS, serta puluhan chat di Kakaotalknya tentu saja itu semua berasal dari Jungkook.

"Hah aku yakin ia marah, nanti aku akan minta maaf dan membelikannya makanan"

Taehyung pun membuka akun twitternya, akun twitter BTS sih maksudnya, karena ia merasa handphonenya bergetar terus menerus.

"Ah ini dia Saeron dan Kookie", Taehyung pun membaca caption yang ditulis Saeron diatas foto mereka berdua, "Hari ini aku mengajak Jungkook-shi bertemu karena aku ingin menanyakan beberapa hal kepadanya, tidak kami tidak berkencan, aku mengatakan ini agar tidak terjadi kesalahpahaman, semoga hari kalian indah^^"

"Hah aku harap Jungkook cepat pulang, aku merindukannya", monolog Taehyung masih sambil menatap foto Jungkook dan Saeron yang sedang duduk berhadapan tersenyum sambil memamerkan minuman yang mereka pesan. Taehyung akhirnya tau mereka dimana terlihat dari logo tempat minum itu 'The Min's'.

.

.

"Jadi, kau ingin bertanya apa Sae ?"

"Ah begini Jungkook-shi –"

"Panggil saja oppa"

"Uh baiklah, jadi begini Jungkook oppa, apa kau kenal Kim Minjae ?"

"Hmm aku hanya sedikit lebih dekat dengannya ketika ia menjadi MC bersama kita, yang kenal lebih dekat lagi itu Taehyungie hyung, kenapa memangnya ?"

"Ah iya aku tau hyungmu yang itu, aku kira kau juga mengenalnya karena kulihat kau cukup dekat dengan hyungmu itu barangkali hyungmu itu mengenalkanmu dengan Minjae oppa"

"Waktu itu sih Minjae hyung pernah dating ke konser kami, itu untuk pertama kalinya aku bertatap muka dengannya, lalu kami berkenalan tapi setelah itu tak ada pembicaraan yang lainnya, kenapa sih ?

"A...Ah anu itu ehmm..."

"Kau menyukai Minjae hyung ya hayoo mengaku saja hahaha"

"Ish jangan keras-keras dong oppa aku kan malu"

"Haha oke oke, jadi ?"

"Bisa tidak kau membantuku untuk dekat dengannya, melalui hyungmu itu dulu mungkin ? Eh ngomong-ngomong hyungmu itu tidak menjalin 'hubungan khusus' dengan Minjae kan ?"

"Ehmm entahlah Sae tapi semalam mereka berdua keluar bersama, bahkan ketika aku berangkat menuju apartemenmu tadi Tae hyung belum pulang, tapi nanti akan aku tanyakan tenang saja oke aku akan membantumu sebisaku"

"Ah jinja uwaahh gumawo oppa, tapi kalau memang mereka berdua menjalin hubungan spesial aku akan mundur"

Jungkook pun mulai merasa gelisah dan bertanya-tanya 'uh benarkah ? yang benar saja'.

"Sudahlah jangan khawatir aku yakin mereka hanya sahabat, sudah ayo dimakan dulu itu camilannya, gampang masalah Minjae hyung itu.

"Hmm baiklah, jeongmal gumawo Jungkook Oppa" ujar Saeron dengan mata berbinar yang sebenarnya mampu menghipnotis semua namja di dunia ini tapi terkecuali Jungkook, ia hanya terpikat oleh sosok hyung absurd, gila, alien itu.

.

.

"Hyungdeul aku pulaang..." Jungkook sedikit berlari menuju ruang tamu.

"Uwah kau sudah pulang dengan selamat kook" Jin pun mengecek seluruh keadaan Jungkook.

"Ne hyung tenang saja aku baik-baik saja dan ini aku bawakan oleh-oleh camilan"

Dan para manusia yang memang doyan makan itupun langsung saja menyambar kantung plastik yang dibawa Jungkook, kecuali satu orang.

"Jungkook aku kangen hueee" tiba-tiba saja Taehyung memeluk Jungkook erat membuat Jungkook kaget sekaligus sulit bernafas.

"Uwh hyung sesak" Taehyung melepas pelukannya tapi tangannya masih bertengger di pinggang Jungkook.

"Kau menyebalkan hyung, kau ingkar janji, aku membencimu, lepaskan aku huh"

"Humm mian kook mian, hyung belikan ice cream ya"

"Tidak mau"

"Pizza ?"

"Tidak"

"Bagaimana kalau ayam goreng ?"

"Nggaaa mau hyung"

"Lalu kau maunya apa sayang hmm ?", Taehyung pun mendekatkan dirinya ke tubuh Jungkook membuat Jungkook tak tau harus berbuat apa.

"A..Aku mau hyung tidur dikamarku" 'duh aku ngomong apa sih, bodooooohh Jungkook bodoooohhh'

"Oke"

"Eh ? hyung mau ?"

"Tentu asal Namjoon hyung pindah"

"Hei ada apa memanggil namaku", Namjoon yang tadinya sibuk memakan camilan dari Jungkook pun mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Kau pindah dulu ya hyung nanti malam karena aku mau tidur dengan Jungkook"

"E..E.. tidak tidak suara ngorok Namjoon hyung itu mengganggu tau" protes Jimin.

"Iya benar itu", Hoseok pun mendukung perkataan Jimin.

"Eh sudah sudah, Namjoon tidur dikamarku saja oke, Yoongi kau pindah dulu tak apa kan ?"

"Aku tidur di kasur hoseok saja, kau Hoseok tidur di atas di kasur Tae, aku malas naik-naik"

"Baiklah setidaknya tidurku masih bisa nyenyak".

Dan ketika hari menjelang malam mereka pun mulai bertukar-tukar kasur. Taehyung dan Jungkook pun tidur bersama dalam satu kasur, sebelum tidur Taehyung dan Jungkook bercerita tentang apa saja yang mereka lakukan ketika mereka keluar.

"Hyung apa kau berpacaran dengan Minjae ?"

"Hah ? Kau ini bicara apa Kook hahaha ada-ada saja kau ini"

"Ah jadi tidak ya ?" 'syukurlah' batin Jungkook.

"Hahaha tentu saja tidak, ada apa hmm apa kau cemburu ?"

"Cih pede sekali kau, jadi begini hyung sebenarnya Saeron itu menyukai Minjae dan ia memintaku untuk membantunya, nah berhubung kau lebih dekat dengan Minjae bisakah kau membantunya ?"

"Oh jadi kalian bertemu untuk hal ini ?"

"Ne hyung, jadi bagaimana kau bisa bantu tidak ?", jujur ada perasaan lega di dalam hati Taehyung ternyata Jungkook memang tak ada apa-apa dengan Saeron.

"Tentu saja, lagian Minjae juga jomblo, nah mana nomor telfon Saeron aku akan mengirmkannya ke Minjae"

"Ah ini ini hyung"

Taehyung pun langsung mengirmkan nomor telfon Saeron yang telah ia dapat.

"Nah sudah, Minjae bilang besok ia akan mencoba menghubunginya, tenang saja aku tidak mengatakan itu nomor Saeron, aku hanya bilang ini nomor yeoja cantik dan ia harus menghubunginya besok, dan kau jangan katakan hal ini pada Saeron biar jadi kejutan huehehe"

"Uwah gumawo hyung ^^"

"Ne.. yasudah ayo tidur kookie"

"Ne hyung"

.

.

Mereka pun kembali menjalankan rutinitas syuting seperti biasa. Adegan-adegan yang dilakoni akhir-akhir ini adalah Taehyung yang sudah mengibarkan bendera permusuhan dengan Jungkook, tapi mereka bertengkar hanya di dalam film saja.

.

.

"Alasanku tak mau menjauh darimu adalah karena aku menyukaimu hyung, aku mencintaimu Taehyung"

"APA ? KAU SUDAH GILA HAH ? AKU INI NORMAL ! PERGI SANA DASAR MANUSIA GAY HINA, MATI SAJA KAU"

"Hiks hiks hyung kumohon jangan menyuruhku menjauhimu, aku minta maaf, anggap saja aku tak pernah mengatakan hal itu, hiks aku mohon hyung"

"Oke cut cut cut, kau harus belajar menangis alami kok, lihat kau tak menjatuhkan air mata sama sekali"

Ya sekarang ini Taehyung dan Jungkook sedang berdiri berhadapan di balkon dorm mereka, berlatih dialog yang akan mereka lakoni esok hari.

"Iya hyung aku tau, aku akan berusaha" Jungkook tersenyum memperlihatkan gigi kelincinya yang mampu mengundang Taehyung menjadi gemas dan akhirnya mencubiti pipi gembul Jungkook.

"Auw appo hyung"

"Hehehe mian mian habis kau imut sih"

"Tampan hyung aku tampan"

"Ck iyadeh tampan manis imut cantik haha"

"Huh menyebalkan"

Hening beberapa saat ketika mereka sama-sama menikmati pemandangan langit malam ini, tak ada bintang, sepertinya akan turun hujan. Hingga Jungkook membuka percakapan terlebih dahulu.

"Aku mencintaimu hyung, entah sejak kapan perasaan ini muncul, aku hanya merasa nyaman didekatmu meskipun jantungku selalu berdetak berkali kali lebih cepat dari biasanya, tapi aku suka. Aku menyukai segalanya yang ada pada dirimu hyung, wajah tampanmu, sifat dan sikapmu, bagaimana caramu memanjakanku, aku suka", Entah dapat keberanian darimana tiba-tiba kata-kata itu mencelos keluar begitu saja dari bibir Jungkook. Merasa tak ada jawaban, Jungkook yang tadinya berucap sambil memandang langit kini beralih menatap Taehyung yang terdiam disampingnya sambil menunjukkan wajah blanknya.

"Kook kenapa kau sangat melenceng jauh dari script huh ?"

"Aku tidak mengatakan apa yang ada di script hyung, aku mengatakan apa yang ada disini", Jungkook menunjuk dadanya dengan jari telunjuknya.

Hening sesaat.

"Ha ha ha sudahlah kook jangan bercanda, kau lelah hmm ?"

"Tidak hyung aku serius, aku..." ada jeda cukup lama,

"...mencintaimu, sungguh", Jungkook tak sanggup lagi, ia pun menundukkan kepalanya, mencoba menghindari sorot mata Taehyung. Hingga...

"Menjijikkan", ujar Taehyung datar dan kata-kata itu mampu membuat Jungkook mendongakkan kepalanya lagi.

"Kau benar-benar menjijikkan kook", "Cih rasanya aku mual hanya memanggil namamu, dasar jalang, asal kau tau saja, aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai adik, karena aku tau kau juga tak terlalu dekat dengan hyung kandungmu, maka aku berusaha menjadi hyung yang terbaik untukmu, tapi apa, kau salah mengartikan perlakuan baikku ini" masih dengan nada datar Taehyung berucap seolah-olah kata-kata yang ia ucapkan itu tak akan menyakiti hati Jungkook.

"Mi..mianhe hyung mian", Jungkook sudah tak sanggup lagi menahan air matanya, Jungkook menangis tapi tak bersuara.

"Pergi dari hadapanku", tapi Jungkook masih tak bergeming, masih menunduk sambil menangis, jujur ia bingung.

"PERGI ATAU AKU YANG AKAN PERGI", tak ada pergerakan akhirnya Taehyung beranjak tetapi jemari Jungkook menahan kaos yang dikenakan Taehyung.

"Maafkan aku hyung, maaf, anggap saja aku tak pernah mengatakan hal itu, sungguh hyung maafkan aku"

PLAK

Taehyung menampar Jungkook sangat keras membuat sudut bibir Jungkook berdarah.

"LEPASKAN TANGAN KOTORMU ITU DARIKU, ASAL KAU TAU AKU TAK SUDI DISENTUH MANUSIA GAY SEPERTIMU", Taehyung menjambak rambut belakang Jungkook "Dasar namja murahan" kemudian ia menghempaskannya sehingga membuat Jungkook mundur beberapa langkah. Sungguh Jungkook tak menyangka jika akan menjadi seperti ini.

 **TBC**

 **R n R Peulisss xD**

Jangan bully aku karna bikin tae jahat hahahaha

Oh iya maaf ya para taekook shippers aq selalu lama ya updatenya hiks..

Aku juga update sekarang karena spesial hari ini ultah namchiq...*gada hubungannya kale*

Oke oke jadi gini, aku habis ditinggalin selamanya ama 2 orang yang aku sayangi, temen deket aq ama pakde aq hueee jadi ya aku masih berduka gitu

Yasudah lah :')

Oh iya aq minta maaf di chap sebelumnya aq bikin kesalahan dengan menulis jungkook udah punya gigi pas lahir, konyol banget kan hahaha maaf ya anggap saja aku gak pernah nulis itu bhaks xD

Dan aku juga sadar chap kemarin mengecewakan kliatan juga sih dari review yg berkurang hehe

Aq cukup bahagia juga dikala berduka karena sempet ada beberapa moment taekook akhir-akhir ini you guys must be know ^O^

Go to bales-bales review hihi :

divkookie : ah makasih yupzz doakan aq selalu ada energy buat ngelanjut ff gaje ini ya hahaha xD

shirayuki miu : ma'aci ini udh next ^3^

Yessi94esy : WOW kan coba aja beneran pasti pada pingsan nih vkook shipper akakaka

Diannurmayasari15 : lho kan critanya ngga sedih, qm kok baper u,u

VioletKook : mungkin ffn mulai lelah haha, iya makasih ya ^^ keep reading ya sweety ^^

Akmy : Nah jawaban pernyataan ini udh d jwb d PM yak kekeke maapkeun kesalahan Vu haha

Gbrlchnerklhn : bungkus karetin warna merah ya haha xD ini udh next ^^

ChyperVkook : resmi apa ini ^O^

Kayshone : kayaknya daku emg kalo update mirip ama yoonmin upload selca, lamaaaa haha xD qm update ffmu dong deng, aq skrg mayes nyari" kalo ada notif baru baca -_-

She3nn0 : haha skrg gppa senyum" nanti aq bikin baper hahaha *ketawa setan xD

YM424 : kalo ada yang denger nanti gak seru hihi..

Park Rinhyun-Uchiha : ngga,, tae budek mah dia masih d alam mimpi haha.. kasian kalo jhope jadi hopemblo mulu haha xD

El YienJin422 : mungkin qm lelah makanya berdebar hehe,, iya kuki dluan yg polinginlop,, di rlnya soalnya biar bapernya bneran haha haish.. ngga lah mana tega vu nistain dedek unyu u,u paling bikin dedek baper aja hoho.. doakan saja aq selalu bisa cepet ngetik haha

Valiens : aduuuh pasti keren ya asdfghjjkl kekeke duh udah ah stop bayangin nanti mimisan xD

Vkooktrash : wah makasih makasih bow wow wow hahaha xD makasih udh suka cerita alur gaje ini hehe.. konflik harus ada karena buat menjalin hubungan itu gak semudah membalik telapak tangan hohoho sok bijak dah xD

Gumawo buat semua reviewnya, buat yang udah follow, fav,

maupun silent reader hehe gppa kok ^3^

Salam Taekook Vkook Yo ^O^

Muach… 3


	6. Chapter 6

**Yes, this is because drama...**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Rate : T**

 **BoyXBoy, Friendship, Romance, Hurt**

 **Cast : Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook**

 **Park Jimin, Min Yoongi**

 **Kim Namjoon, Kim Seokjin**

 **Jung Hoseok, Woozi 17**

 **Mark Got7, Bambam Got7**

 **Another Cast : Muncul seiring berjalannya cerita**

 **This FF is about Vkook and all BTS Members**

 **Warning : Typo, Alur membosankan,**

 **Alur Kecepetan, Bahasa Non Baku**

 _Enjoy it guys..._

Drap drap drap

Suara langkah kaki seluruh member terdengar mendekat.

"Hei ada apa kok ramai seka... oh ya tuhan Jungkook kau kenapa ?" Jin terkejut dan ia pun langsung menghampiri Jungkook untuk mengecek keadaannya, kacau begitulah, muka penuh dengan air mata, sudut bibir berdarah.

"BRENGSEK, KAU APAKAN JUNGKOOK HAH ?", Yoongi mencengkram kaos Taehyung, ia tak takut meskipun ia lebih pendek dari Taehyung.

"Hei sudah sudah kita harus menyelesaikannya dengan baik-baik, jangan emosi", Hoseok pun berusaha melerai dan untungnya berhasil membuat Yoongi melepaskan Taehyung.

"Jadi ada apa ini sebenarnya ?", Namjoon bertanya sambil menengok ke arah Taehyung dan Jungkook bergantian.

"Tanyakan saja padanya, aku mau ke kamar dulu", Taehyung pun memilih keluar dari situasi panas ini.

"Jadi ada apa kook ? Kau tak pernah bertengkar sehebat ini dengannya kan ?", tanya Jimin sambil mengelus punggung Jungkook mencoba menenangkannya.

"Maaf aku masih tidak bisa cerita sekarang hyung, aku ke kamar dulu"

"Eh tunggu, hyung obati dulu ne lukanya"

"Ne hyung gumawo"

.

.

Kini seluruh member kecuali Taehyung sedang memperhatikan Jungkook yang sedang diobati Jin di sofa ruang tamu dorm mereka serta berfikir kira-kira permasalahan apa hingga membuat kedua maknaenya ini bertengkar hebat seperti itu.

Jin telah selesai mengobati Jungkook, sekarang ia menggenggam tangan Jungkook, "Jadi... apa kau bisa cerita sekarang ?"

"Mian hyung, sepertinya lebih baik aku menyelesaikan sendiri permasalahan ini, dan terima kasih atas pengobatannya, hyungdeul juga terima kasih ya" Jungkook berusaha memberikan senyum terbaiknya.

"Hah baiklah, anak muda selalu gampang terpancing emosi, selesaikan baik-baik dengan Taehyung, arra ?"

"Ne hyung, aku ke kamar duluan ya"

"Ne cepat tidur dan jangan terlalu difikirkan oke"

Jungkook mengangguk kemudian langsung berjalan menuju kamarnya.

.

.

Kamar Taehyung.

"Aish bagaimana ini ya tuhan...kenapa seperti ini huh ? rusak sudah persahabatan kami"

Sesungguhnya Taehyung menyesal telah memperlakukan Jungkook seperti tadi, ia kan sudah dewasa harusnya ia bisa bertanya baik-baik, mungkin saja Jungkook terkena efek pubertas yang membuat dirinya menjadi labil, sehingga galau dengan perasaannya sendiri.

Taehyung menangis tapi tak bersuara, ia benar-benar merasa jahat, tapi tak dapat dipungkiri ia memang masih marah, yang benar saja ia disukai oleh lelaki, oh ya ampun tak pernah terbesit sedikit pun di fikirannya untuk menjadi seorang gay.

Taehyung mengingat-ingat memori kebersamaannya bersama Jungkook, membuatnya senyum-senyum sendiri tapi kemudian ia mengingat pernyataan cinta dari Jungkook tadi membuat senyumannya hilang, sungguh ia masih tak menyangka ternyata Jungkook menaruh hati padanya selama ini.

"Besok aku harus bersikap bagaimana eoh ?" gumam Taehyung.

Masih tak tau harus berbuat bagaimana, Taehyung pun memilih tidur untuk menenangkan fikirannya.

.

.

Kamar Jungkook.

Benar saja jika langit tak berbintang, sekarang hujan tengah mengguyur sebagian kota seoul, termasuk kawasan dorm BTS.

"Hah hujan ya.. langit sedang menangis.. hei hujan kau mengejekku atau mau menemaniku menangis eoh" monolog Jungkook sambil memandangi hujan di jendela kamarnya.

Sungguh Jungkook sangat menyesal, tapi bagaimana lagi itu semua sudah terlanjur.

Lelah karena terlalu lama menangis akhirnya Jungkook pun memasuki alam tidurnya.

.

.

"Aku pulang" teriak Sejin hyung yang baru saja memasuki dorm.

"Eh kalian kenapa seperti rapat serius begitu ?" ya tentu saja Sejin heran kenapa semua member terlihat seperti ada masalah.

Namjoon sebagai leader membuka suara yang pertama, "Taehyung dan Jungkook bertengkar hebat hyung".

"HAH APA ? Yang benar saja, aku tak salah dengar kan ? Mengapa mereka bisa sampai bertengkar ?"

Dan mereka pun mulai menceritakan apa yang mereka ketahui saja.

"Begitulah hyung ceritanya" Hoseok mencoba menjelaskan apa yang ia dan member lainnya ketahui mengenai pertengkaran kedua maknaenya itu, tapi tentu saja tak banyak, mereka tak ada yang tau apa masalahnya.

"Baiklah kita lihat saja nanti sampai berapa lama mereka bertengkar, jika terlalu lama maka aku akan mengambil tindakan, yasudah kalian tidur sana besok berangkat syuting pukul delapan pagi"

"Ne hyung" ucap mereka bersamaan kemudian memasuki kamar masing-masing.

.

.

Keesokan harinya.

"Cut cut cut, aduh kalian kenapa sih Taehyung Jungkook, mana chemistry kalian hah ? Kenapa jadi kaku begini ?"

"Maaf aku akan berusaha lagi", jawab Taehyung.

"Aku juga", Jungkook menimpali.

"Huh yasudah sana istirahat dulu, aku curiga kalian ada masalah, iya atau tidak ?"

Mereka menggeleng bersamaan, tak mungkin juga mereka bilang iya, bisa-bisa sang sutradara makin mengamuk, "Yasudah sana, lima belas menit lagi kembali kesini dan jangan buat kesalahan lagi, arra ?"

"Ne"

.

.

"Astaga mereka mengacaukannya, bagaimana ini ?"

Saat ini Jin sedang mengobrol dengan Namjoon dan Hoseok, ia mengungkapkan kekhawatirannya karena tadi sang sutradara memarahi kedua maknanenya.

"Sudahlah hyung tak apa, aku yakin ini tak akan bertahan lama" Namjoon berucap sambil mengelus pundak Jin untuk menenangkannya. Jin pun balas tersenyum pada Namjoon.

"Mereka itu saling membutuhkan hyung, lihat saja nanti", ujar Hoseok ikut menenangkan.

"Terima kasih Hoseok", dan kali ini Hoseok pun tersenyum pada Jin.

.

.

Sudah tiga hari ini mereka masih sama-sama diam, untung saja adegan-adegan yang dilakoni kebanyakan pertengkaran, oh cocok sekali dengan keadaan mereka yang sebenarnya.

Sudah tak pernah ada lagi foto-foto Taekook seperti biasanya, tentu saja ini membuat para fans bertanya-tanya, tapi baik Taehyung dan Jungkook sama-sama tidak ada yang mau memberi komentar.

Saat ini sedang istirahat, seperti biasa mereka akan makan siang terlebih dahulu. Dulu Taehyung selalu duduk berdampingan dengan Jungkook, tapi sekarang tidak, mereka sama-sama menjauhkan diri. Sebenarnya member yang lain sudah gatal ingin cepat-cepat mengakurkan mereka, tapi bagaimana lagi Jungkook selalu bilang akan menyelesaikan ini sendiri karena ia sudah dewasa.

Dari kejauhan terlihat Hoseok berjalan denga dua orang namja yang tak asing wajahnya.

"Oh Ki Hyun" teriak Yoongi tiba-tiba ketika ia tau Hoseok berjalan dengan siapa, ia mengenal baik salah satunya, ya Ki Hyun teman Min Yoongi, ia pun langsung berjalan cepat mendekati ketiga namja itu.

"Yo Yoongi hyung bagaimana kabarmu ?" Ki Hyun bertanya sambil berhigh five dengan Yoongi.

"Aku baik, ah ayo kami sedang makan siang, apa kau sudah makan ? tenang masih ada banyak kok"

"Ne hyung kebetulan kami memang belum makan hehehe"

"Yasudah kita makan bersama saja"

Mereka pun berjalan menuju meja yang berisi banyak namja disana.

"Nah teman-teman perkenalkan ini Hyungwon dan Ki Hyun member Monsta X"

"Annyeong" ucap Hyungwon dan Ki Hyun bersamaan sambil membungkukkan badannya.

Mereka yang tadinya sibuk makan menghentikan kegiatannya dan membalas membungkuk untuk menghormati teman Hoseok dan Yoongi ini.

"Nah silahkan berkenalan sendiri oke, aku akan mengambilkan makan untuk kalian" setelah itu Hoseok pun menjauh, dan mereka pun berkenalan.

Ki Hyun mengambil posisi disebelah Yoongi, menggeser posisi Jimin yang biasanya disamping Yoongi, tapi itu semua Yoongi yang menyuruhnya, Jimin bisa apa ? ia hanya menurut dan duduk disebelah Taehyung.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Taehyung ia tak peduli ada Jimin disampingnya, ia sedang fokus melihat Hyungwon yang duduk disebelah Jungkook sambil bercanda, 'cepat sekali mereka akrab' batin Taehyung. Cemburu ? tidak ia hanya iri, biasanya dirinyalah yang selalu bercanda bersama Jungkook.

"Tae aku sebal sekali, gara-gara teman Yoongi hyung itu aku jadi diusir begini" ucap Jimin sambil memakan makanannya serampangan, entah mengapa ia sangat tidak suka dengan situasi ini. Merasa tak ada jawaban Jimin pun menoleh dan mendapati Taehyung yang sedang makan dengan tenang tetapi matanya tak lepas dari satu objek, Jimin pun tersenyum maklum, ia tau Taehyung juga sebal sama seperti dirinya.

"Bung jika kau iri cepat perbaiki hubungan kalian"

Taehyung menoleh sesaat tetapi tak menjawab dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya tadi, makan dan mengawasi Jungkook. Jimin hanya mengangkat bahu kemudian melanjutkan makannya.

.

.

Sudah tiga hari ini Hyungwon dan Ki Hyun rajin mengunjungi lokasi syuting BTS, dan Hyungwon pun semakin akrab dengan Jungkook. Jungkook sendiri senang-senang saja setidaknya megobrol dengan Hyungwon Hyung membuat dirinya sedikit terhibur.

"Hoseok Hyung, aku merasa Taehyung hyung dan Jungkook bertengkar, benar tidak ?" tanya Jihoon yang sekarang duduk disamping Hoseok sambil menunggu pengambilan gambar dirinya. Hoseok yang sibuk bermain game pun menghentikan kegiatannya dan menoleh pada Jihoon

"Hei adik Yoongi hyung, kau lemot sekali sih menyadarinya"

"Yak hyung kau jahat sekali mengataiku begitu, huh menyebalkan...eh tapi berarti benar ya mereka bertengkar ? Memang apa masalahnya ? Ah aku rindu melihat mereka yang selalu menempel seperti kuku dan jari"

"Perumpamaan dari mana tuh, hmm untuk masalahnya aku sendiri bahkan member yang lain pun juga tidak tau, jujur aku juga rindu dengan sikap-sikap konyol yang selalu mereka buat"

Kemudian hoseok merasakan ada makhluk lain yang sepertinya sedang mengawasi, ia pun menoleh kesamping dan melihat dua namja sedang nyengir lebar dengan jari mereka berbentuk V tanda damai.

"Aku tak akan tanya, aku tau kalian menguping, Mark hyung dan Bambam yang kepo"

"Hehehe mian hyung, sejujurnya aku juga penasaran kenapa Taehyung hyung dan Jungkook menjauh begitu, malah sekarang Jungkook akrab dengan temanmu tuh", kata Bambam sambil menunjuk ke arah objek yang sedang dibicarakan.

Mereka mengikuti objek yang ditunjuk Bambam dan terlihatlah dua namja yang sedang tertawa sampai Jungkook memukul-mukul bahu Hyungwon main-main. Dan mereka hanya diam melihat tanpa berkomentar.

Setelah itu terdengar suara panggilan dari sang sutradara, karena saat ini giliran pegambilan gambar mereka.

.

.

"Jadi bagaimana kook, kau mau tidak ?"

"Aku tanya managerku dulu ya hyung"

"Baiklah, aku tunggu ne" Hyuwngwon pun mengusap kepala Jungkook sebentar, Jungkook hanya bisa diam, ia tidak berdebar, rasanya berbeda jika Taehyung yang melakukannya. Ah Taehyung lagi, jadi kangen bermanja-manja dengannya.

"Yasudah hyung aku mau syuting lagi"

"Oke"

.

.

"Kim ahjussi..."

"Oh Jinsol kemarilah..."

Pada saat mereka melakukan breefing, tiba-tiba terdengar suara yeoja yang memanggil sang sutradara. Dan kini yeoja tersebut telah sampai di kerumunan mereka.

"Nah perkenalkan dia Lee Jinsol putri dari Tuan Lee, dia member girlband April, apa kalian tau ?"

Ah pantas saja wajahnya tak asing batin mereka.

"Annyeonghaseyo Lee Jinsol imnida, senang bisa berkenalan dengan sunbaenim"

"Annyeong" balas mereka semua.

Kemudian mata Jinsol berbinar seperti menemukan seseorang yang baru saja menemukan berlian.

"Oh taehyung sunbae, aku sangat mengagumimu, aku suka suara bassmu, aku suka aktingmu, aku suka semuanya huaaa, oh bolehkah kita mengobrol sebentar ? Ahjussi boleh ya, ayolah", tiba-tiba saja Jinsol menghampiri Taehyung dan langsung menggenggam tangannya kemudian merajuk seperti itu, sama sekali tak cocock dengan wajahnya yang terkesan pendiam dan imut, ternyata ia cukup agresif juga.

"Huh baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan melakukan pengambilan gambar aktor yang lain dulu, yasudah sana"

"Yey gumawo ahjussi"

"Ne"

Dan Jinsol pun langsung menarik Taehyung menjauh dari kerumunan diiringi tatapan keheranan dari aktor yang lain. Sejujurnya Taehyung sendiri masih kaget sehingga ia hanya pasrah menurut.

Jika kalian bertanya bagaimana keadaan Jungkook, dalam hati ia berkata 'jika membunuh dilegalkan detik ini juga ia akan membunuh yeoja kecentilan itu'. Jungkook cemburu berat man, tapi ia bisa apa selain menatap miris mereka yang sekarang sedang berbincang-bincang akrab.

.

.

"Sejin hyung, boleh tidak pulang syuting ini aku keluar sebentar dengan Hyungwon hyung ? Sebentar saja kok, hanya makan malam dan berjalan-jalan, nanti ia akan mengantarkanku sampai dorm"

Sejin terlihat berfikir sejenak, "Baiklah tapi jangan pulang terlalu larut, besok masih harus syuting"

"Siap hyung"

Jungkook tidak menyadarai adanya Taehyung yang tak sengaja berada di dekat situ, tentu ia mendengar semuanya, kemudian ia hanya tersenyum miris.

.

.

Seusai mengantar member BTS pulang ke dorm, Sejin memutuskan untuk ke kantor Big Hit.

"Apa mereka sudah berbaikan ?"

"Belum, dan masih tak terlihat tanda-tanda mereka akan berbaikan"

"Ya ampun sebenarnya mereka ini kenapa sih, biasanya sepuluh menit setelah bertengkar mereka langsung akrab lagi, apa mungkin masalahnya besar dan serius sekali" Bos besar BTS atau yang biasa dipanggil Bang PD atau PD nim itu pun memijat pelipisnya, ia tak bisa membiarkan 'anak-anaknya' seperti ini, ia tak suka.

"Oke aku tunggu sampai dua minggu, jika masih tak ada perkembangan aku akan memanggil mereka, oh tapi jika tiga hari kedepan mereka masih seperti ini, tolong kau sebagai manager terlebih dahulu yang memanggil mereka"

"Baik sir"

.

.

Jam telah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam dan Jungkook masih belum tiba di dorm. Seluruh member telah tertidur, lelah dengan syuting hari ini, kecuali satu orang yang masih berdiri di balkon. Kim Taehyung sedang menunggu Jungkook.

"Ck mau dipulangkan jam berapa Jungkook hah, sialan namja itu, awas saja sampai terjadi sesuatu aku akan menghabisinya" gerutu Taehyung sambil terus melihat ke arah jalanan dibawah.

Selang waktu lima belas menit, sebuah mobil berwarna putih berhenti di depan dorm BTS, dan keluarlah namja yang duduk dikursi kemudi, ia berjalan agak cepat dan segera membukakan pintu penumpang, dan keluarlah Jungkook seseorang yang ditunggu-tunggu Taehyung sedari tadi.

Hyungwon lagi-lagi mengusap-usap kepala Jungkook sambil berkata terima kasih dan dibalas Jungkook dengan anggukan lucu. Hyungwon memasuki mobilnya kembali dan Jungkook melambaikan tanggannya sampai mobil itu tak terlihat, ia pun memasuki dormnya.

"Aku pulang...ah hyungdeul pasti sudah tidur" Jungkook melepas sepatunya kemudian berjalan menuju dapur, ia sungguh haus.

"Hah leganya..."

"Baru tiga hari berkenalan sudah berkencan, wow benar-benar murahan sekali cih"

Jungkook langsung memutar tubuhnya dan langsung berhadapan dengan Taehyung yang berdiri bersandar di dinding.

"Oh lalu jika memang aku berkencan dan aku murahan, apa urusannya denganmu ? Apa itu merugikanmu huh ?"

Taehyung diam tak tau mau berargumen apa.

"Dan kau juga sama murahannya hyung, mau-mau saja menuruti hoobae yang malah baru saja lima menit berkenalan"

"So, kau cemburu ?" Taehyung bertanya seraya tersenyum miring.

"Haha ya ampun untuk apa hyung, rugi sekali jika aku cemburu, aku sedang dekat dengan Hyungwon hyung seseorang yang baik, kaya, tampan, putih dan lebih tinggi dari kau, daripada kau didekati dengan yeoja SMP kecentilan bikin risih saja.

"Hei tapi aku tak menyukainya, dan kau percaya diri sekali jika hyungwon menyukaimu"

"Peduli apa aku mau kau menyukainya atau tidak itu bukan urusanku dan asal kau tau saja dia gay, dia sendiri yang mengaku, jadi tidak menutup kemungkinan ia akan menyukaiku kan"

Seketika Taehyung takut, takut Jungkook benar-benar akan berpacaran dengan Hyungwon, ya tuhan tolong beri waktu Taehyung untuk memastikan hatinya.

"Baiklah semoga kau mendapatkan yang terbaik untuk hidupmu, adikku" ada jeda ketika ia memanggil 'adikku' pada Jungkook, Taehyung tersenyum kemudian berbalik meninggalkan Jungkook.

Jungkook sungguh tak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan, bohong jika ia tak cemburu dengan Jinsol, sungguh ia tak akan menyukai siapapun selain Taehyung, ia lelaki dewasa yang sudah tau mana yang benar-benar ia cintai, jika ada orang diluar sana yang lebih dan lebih segalanya dari Taehyung ia masih akan tetap mencintai Taehyung, baginya Hyungwon hyung bukan apa-apa jika dibandingkan dengan Taehyung. Jungkook merasa bodoh sekali sudah berkata seperti itu, harusnya ia diam saja, siapa tau tadi Taehyung khawatir dan cemburu mungkin ?

Jungkook menarik salah satu kursi, duduk diam kemudian perlahan air matanya turun, ya hanya menangis yang saat ini bisa ia lakukan,

"Hiks... Taetae hyung...hiks...mianhe...hiks...naega jeongmal saranghaeyo...hiks..."

 **TBC**

 **R n R vliss .**

Akhirnya saya sempat juga ngetik hahaha xD

Kenapa Hyuwngwon, Ki Hyun, dan Jinsol ? Mungkin karena cast ini agak jarang digunakan, dan sejujurnya aku suka Hyungwon di MonstaX, kalo Ki Hyun biasnya adikku, dan kalo Jinsol biasku sama adikku hehehe *gada yang nanya elah*

Gimana gimana ? makin rumit ya ? Atau ngebosenin ? Hehehe

And please call me Vu not author hueee

Sejujurnya Vu bahagia banget akhir-akhir ini banyak Taekook moment bertebaran ^^ nah ada yang bahagia juga ngga kayak Vu ^?^ kalo ada nanti tak kisseu atu-atu xD

Duh hayati bahagia yawla xD eh salah, Vu yang bahagia, ini hayati juga siapa sih

Sebenernya Vu pengen bikin ff baru, ada yg mau join ngga ?

Oke thats enough, dan jeongmal mianhe huaaa Vu gak sempet balesin review kayak kemaren-kemaren, ini juga kudu cepet-cepetan, tapi tenang Vu pasti baca kok ^^

Thank you so much buat semua reviewnya, yang udah follow, fav,

maupun silent reader hehe gppa kok *bowwowwow*

Salam Pecinta Taekook chikichiw haha xD


	7. Chapter 7

**Yes, this is because drama...**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Rate : T**

 **BoyXBoy, Friendship, Romance, Hurt**

 **Cast : Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook**

 **Park Jimin, Min Yoongi**

 **Kim Namjoon, Kim Seokjin**

 **Jung Hoseok, Woozi 17**

 **Mark Got7, Bambam Got7**

 **Hyungwon, Kihyun, Jinsol**

 **Another Cast : Muncul seiring berjalannya cerita**

 **This FF is about Vkook and all BTS Members**

 **Warning : Typo, Alur membosankan,**

 **Alur Kecepetan, Bahasa Non Baku**

 _Enjoy it sweety ^-^_

Sinar matahari pagi dengan nakalnya menerobos jendela kamar Jungkook membuat sang empunya kamar menggeliat tak nyaman, terganggu akan sinar itu. Perlahan ia bangkit kemudian terduduk sambil mengucek kedua mata besarnya yang sembab bukti sisa menangis semalam, lalu beranjak menuruni kasur empuknya dan menuju ke kamar mandi.

Sesampainya Jungkook disana ia melihat hyung yang selalu membuat perasaannya kalang kabut tak karuan, Kim Taehyung, sedang mengantri di depan pintu kamar mandi, mukanya masih kusut dan terlihat nyawanya belum terkumpul, terbukti dari ia yang menggaruki pipinya terus menerus tak jelas apa tujuannya, sambil membawa handuk putih dan bersandar di dinding sebelah pintu kamar mandi.

Dulu ketika Jungkook dan Taehyung masih saling menyapa, ketika pagi seperti ini, Jungkook selalu mengejek Taehyung dengan sebutan 'Puppy Hyung' dan dibalas Taehyung dengan mengatai Jungkook 'Kelinci Muka Bantal'. Cukup lama Jungkook tak pernah mendengar sebutan itu lagi, tentulah ia tau penyebanya, sekarang semua berubah karena kecerobohan Jungkook yang terlalu tergesa-gesa mengungkapkan perasaannya tanpa berfikir akibat terburuknya bagaimana.

Jungkook hanya bisa tersenyum kecil melihat pemandangan Taehyung yang menggemaskan seperti itu, lalu ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke dapur membasuh muka di wastafel untuk sementara agar wajahnya tak terlihat terlalu kusut.

"Hei sedang apa kau, aduh jangan sampai air kotor bekas cuci mukamu itu mengenai sayuranku kook-ah"

"Aish Jin Hyung sudah cerewet saja padahal ini masih pagi"

"Tidak ada hubungannya cerewet dengan waktu pabo"

"Ne ne ne mianhe hyung, hmm begini saja bagaimana kalau aku membantu Jin Hyung memasak, hitung-hitung sebagai permintaan maafku deh"

Jin terlihat berfikir sejenak, kalau dipikir-pikir lumayan juga pekerjaannya jadi sedikit berkurang, "Hmm Oke Call"

Sepanjang menyiapkan sarapan untuk seluruh member, Jin dan Jungkook berbicara banyak hal, bahkan terselip lelucon dan ejekan. Hingga sampai pada pertanyaan Jin 'Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Taehyung' dan Jungkook hanya menggedikan bahunya pertanda ia sendiri benar-benar tak tahu. Jin masih memaklumi dan memilih untuk membahas pembicaraan yang lain.

.

.

Taehyung memasuki area dapur atas perintah sang leader untuk mengecek apa semua member sudah mandi, karena jam segini adalah waktu mereka sarapan, dan mereka tidak akan mengijinkan member yang belum mandi untuk menyantap sarapannya.

"Hei apa...", Taehyung terdiam sejenak merasa mengganggu kegiatan member tertua dan termuda yang sedang bercanda tawa itu dan bahkan sekarang tatapannya tepat berada di kedua bola mata bulat sang maknae, yang kini pun tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan menggemaskan, sesungguhnya jika mereka tidak dalam keadaan bertengkar seperti ini maka Taehyung pasti akan menerjang Jungkook dan mencubiti pipi gembilnya.

"Ah mian bukan maksudku menggangu kalian, aku hanya mau bilang jika ada yang belum mandi segeralah karena ini sudah waktunya kita sarapan, permisi", dan Taehyung langsung pergi dengan terburu-buru kembali ke ruang tamu tempat member-member yang lain tengah berkumpul, entahlah Jin dan Jungkook tak tau penyebab Taehyung terlihat tergesa seperti itu.

Sesungguhnya hal itu Taehyung lakukan karena ia takut tidak dapat menahan hasratnya menerjang Jungkook, untuk mencubiti pipinya.

"Aku sudah mandi tadi, kau belum kan kook, mandilah ini kurang sedikit lagi kok, tak apa aku bisa melanjutkannya sendiri" ujar Jin sambil mengambil alih pekerjaan Jungkook menyiapkan susu yang dipersiapkan untuk seluruh member. Yaa meskipun sekarang mereka telah dewasa dan bebas meminum bir, tapi mereka masih tetap mencintai susu untuk sarapan dan sebelum tidur.

"Ah ne hyung gumawo, aku mandi dulu yaa"

"Ne kook"

.

.

Seperti rutinitas biasanya, mereka akan melakukan syuting dari pagi sampai malam, tak ada bedanya dengan hari ini pula.

"Uh Taehyung oppa akhirnya kau datang, uh ya ampun kenapa semakin hari kau semakin tampan sih", Mulai lagi, batin member-member yang lain, Jinsol langsung saja menyerocos sambil bergelayut kecentilan di lengan Taehyung padahal member BTS baru saja keluar dari mobil.

"Oh iya oppa sambil menunggu crew menyiapkan peralatan bagaimana kalau kita berselfie dulu, ya ya ayolah oppa", Jinsol mengeluarkan tatapan memohon dengan puppy eyesnya, berharap Taehyung akan terpikat dengan tingkah imutnya dan akhirnya mau menuruti keinginannya. Taehyung hanya mengangguk, tapi bukan berarti ia berhasil terhipnotis dengan apa yang Jinsol lakukan, ia hanya tak mau semakin lama mendengarkan rengekan Jinsol yang membuatnya mual.

Jinsol mengajak Taehyung untuk duduk dibawah sebuah pohon rindang dan langsung mengeluarkan iphone miliknya.

"Nah ayo oppa lihat kamera" masih terpaksa Taehyung pun menuruti apa yang Jinsol katakana.

"Oke siap ya oppa, Hana dul set" ckrek

"Hana dul set" ckrek

"Hana dul set" ckrek

Begitu terus menerus hingga Taehyung tak tau sudah berapa banyak Jinsol mengambil foto dengan dirinya. Taehyung sendiri hanya manampakkan wajah datar ogah-ogahan tapi respon Jinsol malah 'Wah kau terlihat sexy sekali oppa dengan tatapanmu itu', sialan batin Taehyung.

Jika kita menengok Jungkook, tak usah ditanya lagi, tentu ia sakit hati menonton mereka, tapi sekali lagi ia bisa apa ? Hanya menatap miris penuh luka ketika orang yang kau cintai hanya diam saja digelayuti seperti itu, menuruti yeoja yang Jungkook masih ingat semalam Taehyung bilang tak menyukainya. Huh munafik pikir Jungkook.

.

.

Keesokan harinya di siang hari yang cukup panas di tengah-tengah kegiatan syuting mereka tiba-tiba dengan langkah yang lebar-lebar Sejin hyung menghampiri Taehyung yang sedamg mengipasi dirinya sendiri dengan kipas princess berwarna pink hasil pinjaman dari Jin hyung.

"Ada apa hyung? Nanti saja ya aku masih lelah dan kepanasan", ucap Taehyung duluan padahal Sejin belum mengatakan apa-apa.

"Mian tae ini penting, bisa kau jelaskan apa maksudnya ini ?" ujar Sejin tto the point tapi tetap terkesan bersahabat.

Taehyung mengambil smartphone Sejin untuk melihat lebih jelas. Dan seketika mata setajam elang milik Taehyung berubah menjadi mata yang membesar setelah melihat apa yang tertera disana, sebuah artikel yang jika dibaca sampai habis dipastikan Taehyung akan katarak, berlebihan memang tapi inilah yang ada di pikirannya.

'Benarkah V BTS berkencan dengan Jinsol April ? Pagi ini para penggemar BTS dan April dikejutkan dengan selfie V bersama Jinsol yang JInsol upload di akun twitter pribadinya, Jinsol juga menggunakan emoticon-emoticon yang menunjukkan jika mereka sedang kasmaran. Meskipun hal ini masih belum di konfirmasi oleh kedua belah pihak agensi, tetapi para fans sudah menuai beragai reaksi yang sangat luar biasa, terutama ARMY sebutan untuk fans BTS, ada yang senang dan memberi selamat dengan berkomentar jika mereka cocok, tetapi lebih banyak yang kecewa karena mereka masih tidak rela jika biasnya sudah mempunyai kekasih, karena mereka mempunyai moto My Idol is Mine, blab la bla' Taehyung sudah tak sanggup untuk membaca lanjutannya.

"Uh fuck, sial sial sial", Taehyung frustasi tentu saja, yang lebih ia pikirkan saat ini adalah perasaan ARMY, mereka pasti sangat kecewa dengannya.

"Tae kontrol ucapanmu", Sejin memperingatkan.

"Hyung aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengannya, sungguh ya ampun, aku saja baru mengenalnya"

"Tapi Tae lihatlah ia mengupload banyak sekali selca kalian di akun twitter miliknya, dengan berbagai caption emoticon yang menunjukkan seakan kalian sedang jatuh cinta dan menjalin hubungan, lihatlah dia memakai emot love, kiss, dua orang yang berciuman dan masih banyak lagi"

"Hyung, aku hanya menuruti permintaannya untuk berselca karena aku sudah lelah mendengar ia mengoceh terus-terusan, aku tak tau kalau ia menguploadnya begini, sungguh"

"Hhh ya sudah kalau begitu, aku akan membicarakan hal ini dengan PD nim"

"Baiklah hyung, terima kasih, tolong bantu aku ya hyung, aku tak mau ARMY kecewa dan sedih"

"Iya Tae, sudah jangan terlalu di fikirkan, biar aku saja yang mengurusi ini"

"Ne hyung sekali lagi terima kasih"

"Sama-sama, nanti malam sepulang syuting ini aku akan menghadap PD nim"

Dibalas anggukan oleh Taehyung dan Sejin pun berlalu entah kemana.

"Hei Tae kau beruntung sekali ditaksir yeoja cantik dan imut seperti Jinsol, harusnya kau bersyukur"

"Kalau hyung mau ambil saja, aku tak suka dengannya, dan kumohon jangan bahas dia lagi oke", terkutuklah kau Hoseok yang berbicara tak tepat waktu. Hoseok sendiri langsung saja cemberut tapi ia langsung mengambil iphone miliknya, untuk apa ? tentu saja memburu berita heboh Taehyung, bahkan semua member juga melakukannya, tanda mereka peduli dengan Taehyung.

Tapi hanya ada satu orang saja yang terlihat tak peduli, tetapi hatinya sungguh remuk, ia tak akan mampu membuka twitter saat ini, kalian sudah pasti tau siapa dan alasannya kenapa.

.

.

Sudah seminggu ini berita kencannya Taehyung dengan Jinsol masih belum surut juga, malah semakin memanas karena pihak agensi April malah membuat pernyataan jika Taehyung dan Jinsol memang sedang dekat akhir-akhir ini, apa-apaan pikir Taehyung.

Taehyung sudah membicarakan ini dengan PD nim tapi jawaban yang ia terima sungguh tak sesuai harapannya. Shinhyuk PD nim malah berkata untuk membiarkan hal ini tanpa membuat pernyataan apa-apa, karena bagaimanapun Jinsol adalah anak dari orang yang berpengaruh di drama ini. Tentu Shinyuk PD nim sudah melakukan pertemuan dengan agensi April, dan mereka menyampaikan apa yang Jinsol katakan yaitu siapapun baik Taehyung, member maupun Big Hit yang membuat pernyataan jika Taehyung dan dirinya tak ada apa-apa maka syuting ini akan langsung dihentikan, ingat ayahnya adalah Tuan Lee produser drama ini. Maka dari situlah PD nim juga tak bisa berkutik, tidak ia tidak takut masalah biaya, hanya saja PD nim tak mau semakin mengecewakan ARMY jika drama ini berhenti di tengah jalan begitu saja.

.

.

"Jeon Jungkook", tiba-tiba ada suara namja yang berteriak memanggil namanya, suaranya tak asing batin si pemilik nama yang dipanggil barusan. Jungkook membalikkan badannya dan menemukan Hyungwon sedang melambai-lambai sambil memamerkan apa yang ia bawa, tapi Jungkook masih tak tau Hyungwon membawa apa karena Hyungwon masih jauh dari dirinya.

"Jungkook apa kabar hmm ? Sudah seminggu ini kita tak bertemu, aku merindukanmu Jungkook", tepat setelah kalimat terakhir yang Hyungwon ucapkan, tanpa babibu ia langsung memeluk erat Jungkook melampiaskan rasa rindunya.

"Eh He he iya hyung aku juga merindukanmu", jawab Jungkook dengan sedikit gugup, masalahnya ia kaget, Hyungwon memeluknya di depan Taehyung, _Oh My God._

"Nah ini aku tadi membeli donat dengan Kihyun, ayo dimakan"

"Ah terima kasih hyung, harusnya tak usah repot-repot, kau sudah mau datang saja aku sudah senang"

"Huaaa manisnya dirimu kook", tanpa permisi tiba-tiba Hyungwon mengusak rambut Jungkook gemas.

Untuk informasi Hyungwon memang tak sendirian, ia bersama Kihyun yang sekarang sedang asyik mengobrol dengan Suga.

"Eh Kook kita selca yuk, kita ajak mereka juga saja, bagaimana ?", Hyungwon menunjuk Suga dan Kihyun ngomong-ngomong.

"Ya aku sih oke saja, tapi buat apa ya hyung ?"

"Buat kenang-kenangan, ah sudahlah ayo kook kita ke tempat mereka"

Tanpa mereka sadari sedari tadi Taehyung sudah menatap sangat tajam seakan-akan ia ingin segera menghabisi nyawa Hyungwon, kenapa ? entahlah ia tak suka dengannya yang sok perhatian ke Jungkook. Cemburu ? Tidak tidak, ia hanya tak suka sungguh.

.

.

Beberapa hasil foto sudah jadi dan siap di upload, Hyungwon akhirnya mengupload selca mereka di Instagram pribadinya, tentu saja hal ini menuai banyak komentar positif dari ARMY dan Monbebe sebutan fans Monsta X, mereka senang jika para idol bisa berteman dan saling support seperti ini.

Taehyung merasa ini seperti balas dendam, apa ini yang Jungkook rasakan ketika ia tau Jinsol mengumbar selca mereka di media sosial ? Perasaan tidak suka, atau cemburu mungkin ? Taehyung juga tak tau, bahkan ia tak yakin Jungkook masih mencintainya atau tidak.

.

.

"Taehyung oppa", terdengar teriakan dari Jinsol yang begitu memekakkan telinga, bahkan Taehyung si objek yang dipanggil sampai tersedak, ia sedang minum saat ini.

Jinsol mendekat dan langsung memeluk Taehyung, di depan mata Jungkook, seperti balas dendam ?

Taehyung mana bisa menolak, ia sudah di peringati PD nim untuk memperlakukan Jinsol dengan 'sangat amat baik' agar Jinsol tak membubarkan drama ini dan semakin mengecewakan ARMY, jadilah Taehyung hanya diam saja dan pasrah.

Sudah empat hari ini Jinsol kembali rajin mengunjungi lokasi syuting, ah tidak lebih tepatnya mengunjungi Taehyung. Mereka juga terlihat lebih akrab karena Taehyung sudah mau menanggapi pembicaraan Jinsol, ingat Taehyung hanya menjalankan amanah dari Shinhyuk PD nim.

Jungkook semakin sedih, dari hari ke hari melihat Taehyung yang semakin lengket dengan Jinsol seperti menusuk jantungnya sendiri dengan pisau ratusan kali, sakit Jungkook sakit hati. Jungkook lelah, ia ingin move on dari Taehyung tapi sulit sekali karena mereka hampir 24 jam selalu bertemu.

.

.

Jinsol ada kegiatan maka dari itu sore ini ia pergi lebih cepat, jadilah Taehyung terbebas, saat ini belum gilirannya untuk pengambilan gambar maka Taehyung memanfaatkannya dengan berjalan-jalan mengelilingi pepohonan rindang di sekitar llokasi ini.

Tiba-tiba ia samar-samar mendengar suara namja tak jauh dari tempatnya, padahal tempat ini cukup sepi, siapa pikirnya. Taehyung memutuskan untuk mengikuti arah suara ini, dan sampailah ia bisa melihat dua orang namja sedang berdiri berhadapan, ia kenal sekali siapa mereka, Jungkook dan Hyungwon, 'sedang apa mereka disini ?' batin Taehyung.

Taehyung memilih bersembunyi di salah satu pohon besar untuk menutupi dirinya yang berusaha menguping, mengapa ia harus menguping dan mengurusi urusan orang lain ? Taehyung tak tau, hanya saja ia ingin tahu.

Taehyung melihat Hyungwon mengambil kedua tangan Jungkook dan menggenggamnya, 'ngapain sih ? sok-sokan banget' cibir Taehyung pelan, tentu saja ia tak mau ketahuan menguping.

"Ehmm Jungkook aku tahu kita belum lama kenal, tapi aku yakin jika aku mencintaimu dari pandangan pertama, aku juga nyaman berada di dekatmu, ehmm jadi... maukah kau jadi kekasihku ?"

'WHAT APA-APAAN !', Taehyung sudah gatal ingin menonjok muka Hyungwon, ia kesal tapi tak tau mengapa.

'Huff tenang Taehyung, kau harus mendegrakan ini sampai selesai' Taehyung mencoba mengontrol dirinya sendiri.

Terdengar Jungkook berbicara, "A...Aku bingung hyung, aku..."

"Ssshhh" Hyungwon menempelkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibir Jungkook, "Tak usah buru-buru menjawab, aku akan menunggu sampai kau siap menjawab", Hyungwon tersenyum membuat Jungkook ikut tersenyum.

Jungkook membuka suaranya kembali, "Sejujurnya aku masih menyukai orang lain hyung, tapi dia menolakku hehe, yaa wajar sih itu karena dia normal dan aku tidak, dia juga sudah bahagia bersama yeoja yang cantik, aku fikir kami sudah tidak ada harapan lagi, aku juga sudah ada niatan untuk melupakannya, aku ingin move on hyung, jadi... mungkin aku akan mencoba untuk menerimamu, bantu aku ya hyung, tak apa kan ?" seyum masih tercetak di bibir Jungkook.

DEG

Taehyung merasa seperti dibuang ke kerak bumi yang paling dalam, mengapa ia sakit hati sekali mendengar Jungkook mengatakan itu, Taehyung jelas tau yang Jungkook maksud adalah dirinya.

Pemandangan berikutnya yang ia lihat adalah Hyungwon yang memeluk Jungkook seerat-eratnya sambil berkata "Tentu aku akan membantumu kook, terima kasih sudah memberiku kesempatan", Jungkook membalas pelukan hangat Hyungwon dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

Selesai sudah, tamat sudah.

Taehyung melangkah menjauh dengan air mata yang tiba-tiba saja mengalir dari mata elangnya, dari sini ia sadar, ia mencintai Jungkook, ia menyayanginya lebih dari sekedar adik, ia ingin memliki Jungkook seutuhnya tapi apa daya semua sudah terlambat.

 **TBC**

 **R n R ya ^-^**

Tolong maafkan Vu yang baru bisa update huaaa

Vu sering sakit akhir-akhir ini, bahkan Vu udah gak seberapa update BTS

Tapi Vu masih ngikutin Bonvoyage (iyalah momen taekook bertebaran) dan beberapa berita BTS

Yang terbaru kakanda Yoongi eh salah Agust D Mixtapenya Ya ampun dedek gakuku bang…. Keren abisss kerennya gak abis-abis

Ini gak aku baca ulang jadi maaf kalo banyak typo, sebagian ngetik d hp juga

Maaf juga disini masih gak sempet bales review, tapi aku tetep baca kok ^-^

Buat Haru Chan makasih selalu ingetin update dan reviewmu nak panjang sekali kayak 'anunya' Tae – jarinya maksudnya xD

Buat Billa juga yang sering Tanya kapan update, ini sudah update sayang ^^

Muwakazeeeh buat semua reviewnya, yang udah follow, fav,

maupun silent reader hehe gppa kok^~^

Salam V Jungkook Love Forever ,


	8. Chapter 8

Setelah kejadian Hyungwon menyatakan cinta pada Jungkook, hari-hari berikutnya Hyungwon lebih rajin mengunjungi Jungkook di tempat syuting, bahkan sering membawakan makanan-makanan favorit Jungkook seperti permen lolipop besar, arum manis, ice cream, kue-kue kering, dan makanan-makanan lainnya. Seperti saat ini Hyungwon membawakan ice cream rasa green tea, tentu saja Jungkook senang sekali, Jungkook memakannya dengan cengiran yang tak pernah luntur dari bibirnya.

Jika kalian bertanya bagaimanakah keadaan Taehyung sekarang ? Tentu Taehyung mati-matian menahan perasaan berkecamuk di dalam hatinya, ia ingin menarik Jungkook ke pelukannya, ia ingin menjauhkan Jungkook dari Hyungwon sejauh mungkin, ingin rasanya ia juga memberi perhatian ke Jungkook, tapi apa daya ia tak bisa, siapa dia hah ? dirinya hanyalah seseorang yang telah menolak Jungkook mentah-mentah, seseorang yang amat sangat bodoh mencecar menghina Jungkook seenak jidatnya, dan sekarang ia ingin Jungkook kembali padanya ? lucu sekali, sudah pasti Jungkook telah melupakannya dan memilih Hyungwon yang selalu ada untuknya, dan Taehyung pun mendengar sendiri jika Jungkook ingin move on darinya.

Miris sekali melihat Jungkook tertawa bahagia di hadapannya, bahagia bersama orang lain, bahagia disebabkan oleh orang lain. Apa Taehyung juga akan move on dari Jungkook ? Maka jawabannya tidak. Ia menginginkan Jungkook menjadi kekasihnya, egois bukan, ya Taehyung memang egois, jika ia tak bisa memiliki Jungkook maka orang lain pun tak boleh, Taehyung akan membuat mereka berpisah. Sambil menyeringai Taehyung beranjak dari sana, toh matanya juga sudah tak sanggup lagi menonton kemesraan mereka.

Sejujurnya Jungkook belum bisa melupakan Taehyung, bagaimana mungkin secepat itu ia melupakannya sedangkan mereka hampir 24 jam selalu bertemu. Ia hanya menghargai Hyungwon yang memang terlihat berusaha membuat Jungkook melupakan cinta lamanya.

.

.

Pada akhirnya hari ini datang, hari dimana Taehyung dan Jungkook akan melakukan adegan berciuman, sebenarnya tidak bosa disebut berciuman juga sih karena hanya menempelkan bibir satu sama lain. Astaga ini yang pertama untuk Jungkook, apalagi di script bertuliskan Jungkooklah yang maju duluan, uwh membayangkannya saja Jungkook sudah malu sekali, ditambah ada Hyungwon kekasihnya dan banyak orang disini. Bisa dibilang Jungkook senang karena pada akhirmya ia bisa mencicipi bibir namja yang selama ini cintai, tapi di satu sisi ia juga merasa sedih karena namja itu tidaklah mencintainya. Jungkook juga tak enak hati dengan Hyungwon, mereka saja belum pernah berciuman selama ini, malah sekarang ia akan mencium namja lain yang tak ada hubungan kasih dengannya.

.

.

"Mmm hyung bolehkah ?", saat ini Jungkook sedang duduk bersebelahan dengan Hyungwon, maksud dari pertanyaannya adalah ia meminta ijin untuk berciuman dengan Taehyung.

Hyungwon tersenyum menatap Jungkook, "Tak apa Jungkook, kau harus bersikap profesional, iya kan ?"

"Ta...Tapi hyung..."

"Ssshh sudahlah aku tak apa, sungguh"

"Terima kasih hyung, kau memang sangat baik"

"Sama-sama sayang", ujar Hyungwon sambil mengacak pelan surai kelam milik Jungkook.

.

.

Taehyung bersandar pada palang lampu lintas di pinggir jalan, hari sudah sangat malam tetapi ia sedang menunggu seseorang yang memaksanya untuk bertemu di temapt ini, sekarang pukul sebelas ngomong-ngomong, sebenarnya Taehyung malas sekali tapi seseorang itu memohon dengan sangat, bahkan ia bilang untuk yang terakhir kalinya, maka Taehyung dengan terpaksa mengiyakan permintaann seseorang tersebut.

Tapi malah sesorang tersebut belum datang, membuat Taehyung jengkel sekali, untung saja Seoul ini tipe kota yang tidak akan mati alias selalu saja masih ada kendaraan yang berlalu lalang, jadi dengan memandang kendaraan-kendaraan tersebut bisa mengurangi rasa kebosanan Taehyung menunggu seseorang itu.

"Sialan, lima menit lagi ia tak datang maka akan aku tinggal", geurut Taehyung.

Masih tiga menit setelahnya kemudian seseorang itu muncul.

"Maaf merepotkanmu dan membuatmu menunggu", ujar seseorang itu.

"Ya ya ya baiklah, sekarang cepat apa yang mau kau katakan"

"Aku berjanji setelah ini aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi, , menghubungimu lagi, aku akan menjauh dari kehidupanmu dan melupaknmu, dan apabila kita bertemu secara tak sengaja aku tidak akan menyapamu" ada jeda sedikit ketika orang tersebut akan melanjutkannya, "Alasanku mengapa aku selalu ingin berada di dekatmu itu karena...Aku mencintaimu hyung, maaf, aku tau kau bukan gay, tapi.." seseorang itu mulai mendekatkan dirinya pada Taehyung, menutup matanya perlahan, lalu "chup..", seseorang itu, Jungkook mencium Taehyung tepat dibibirnya, entah ini bisa dibilang berciuman atau tidak, karena Jungkook hanya menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Taehyung, tak ada lumatan atau pun lebih. Taehyung membulatkan matanya, kini ia bisa melihat wajah Jungkook begitu dekat dengannya, ia bisa melihat kedua sudut mata Jungkook mulai basah, dan selanjutnya Taehyung merasakan asin pada bibirnya karena air mata Jungkook mulai turun, Taehyunh pun dapat merasakan bibir Jungkook yang bergetar, Jungkook menangis, Taehyung tak tau harus berbuat apa, maka ia hanya bisa diam membiarkan Jungkook menempelkan bibir mereka selama kurang lebih satu menit. Perlahan Jungkook menjauhkan bibirnya dan membuka matanya, "tapi aku sangat lega bisa mengutarakan hal ini, terima kasih dan sekali lagi maaf, selamat tinggal Taehyung"

Jungkook berbalik dan berlari menjauh, sedangkan Taehyung masih setia di tempatnya sambil memandang tubuh Jungkook yang menjauh hingga kini ia tak lagi dapat melihatnya ketika Jungkook berlari menuju belokan.

Seakan suasana benar-benar mendukung tiba-tiba sajja hujan mulai mengguyur kota Seoul, Taehyung masih diam ditempat meskipun pakaiannya mulai basah, entah kenapa ia merasa sakit sekali ketika mendengar Jungkook mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada dirinya"

"Oke CUT..." teriak sang sutradara sambil memberikan standing applause untuk akting Taehyung dan Jungkook barusan, "Nah kemarilah kalian berdua", ketika mereka berdua telah sampai si hadapan sang sutradara, beliau berujar "Aku puas sekali astaga, kalian berdua memang yang terbaik" puji Tuan Lee sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung aktor kebanggannya tersebut, Taehyung dan Jungkook.

"Nah sekarang mari kita akhiri syuting hari ini dan satu lagi, aku mau memberi kalian libur selama 3 hari"

Perkataan tuan Lee langsung disambut sorak sorai dari seluruh aktor aktris maupun para staff yang memang semuanya sedang memperhatikan interaksi mereka bertiga.

"Terima kasih" ucap Taehyung dan Jungkook bersamaan sambil membungkuk hormat dan berlalu ke arah yang berbeda.

Bagaimana perasaan mereka saat ini ? Tentu saja tak karuan, sejujurnya ingin sekali Taehyung memperdalam ciuman mereka, merengkuh pinggang Jungkook dan berkata 'Aku mencintaimu' tapi tak bisa, ini hanya akting, Jungkook sudah punya kekasih dan pasti tadi hanyalah sikap keprofesionalan Jungkook saja, tapi mengapa Taehyung merasa Jungkook seperti benar-benar akan meninggalkannya.

"Naega jeongmal saranghaeyo jungkook-ah, mianhe mian hiks" isak Taehyung bersembunyi dibelakang pohon sendirian.

Tak jauh beda dengan Taehyung, sekarang pun Jungkook memilih untuk sendiri dulu, mengabaikan deringan handphone yang berkali-kali menampakkan nama Hyungwon Hyung.

"Taehyung hyung, jujur aku senang sekali bisa menciummu" tersenyum miris mengingat aktingnya barusan, "Tapi aku tau kau pasti tidak senang, iya kan ?" Jungkook melanjutkan monolognya. "Hyung, jujur aku masih mencintaimu, tapi sepertinya kau tidak akan pernah mau mencintaiku ya", tiba-tiba cairan air mata jatuh begitu saja dari kedua bola mata indah Jungkook, segera Jungkook menghapusnya kasar dan beranjak menuju Van-nya, ia tak mau ketahuan menangis.

Ketika berjalan menuju parkiran Hyungwon memanggil Jungkook, "Ah Hyungwon hyung, maaf tadi aku sedang ke toilet tiba-tiba perutku sakit hehe" bohong Jungkook.

"Oh aku kira kenapa, aku khawatir sekali sayang, yasudah kalau begitu kita pulang saja, mau kuantar ?"

"Tidak hyung aku pulang bersama yang lain saja ya"

"Baiklah, setelah sampai langsung istirahat oke"

"Siap hihi, yasudah ya hyung aku duluan, kau juga hati-hati ya"

"Hmm nee"

Dan Jungkook pun kembali melangkah menuju Van BTS.

.

.

"Mmm Taehyung lihat aku dong"

"Ada apa sih Jin hyung"

"Kau... habis menangis ya ?"

Seketika Taehyung menegang 'sialan apa aku ketahuan' batin Taehyung.

"Apaan sih hyung, tidak kok, aku hanya mengantuk"

Dan Taehyung segera memjamkan matanya.

"Oh benarkah ? Tapi aku yakin matamu sedikit bengkak"

"Sudahlah hyung biarkan saja mungkin ia memang kurang tidur", sahut Yoongi yang duduk dibelakang mereka.

'Tae hyung menangis ? Kenapa ?' batin Jungkook bingung.

.

.

"Jadi mau sampai kapan kalian mau seperti ini ?"

Hari ini seluruh member bangtan akan pulang kampung, memanfaatkan libur syuting mereka, tapi tadi pagi-pagi sekali Sejin hyung mendapat telfon dari 'Bos Besar' agar mengantarkan anak didiknya tersebut ke kantor lebih dulu barulah mereka bisa pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Dan sekarang ini katakanlah Taehyung dan Jungkook sedang di sidang di ruangan pribadi milik sang Bos, hanya bertiga disini karena yang lain menunggu di luar ruangan.

Taehyung dan Jungkook masih setia diam dan mengunci mulut mereka.

"Taehyung, kau sebagai yang lebih tua tolong bicaralah, jawab pertanyaanku" ucap Shinhyuk PD Nim dengan nada datar tetapi menusuk, menuntut Taehyung untuk segera menjawab.

Taehyung menghela nafas berat, menoleh pada Jungkook yang sedang duduk disebelahnya dan mendapati Jungkook menatapnya dengan tatapan memohon, ya Jungkook memang memohon agar Taehyung tidak membuka rahasia diantara mereka. Tapi Taehyung malah membalasnya dengan senyum licik menyebalkan.

Taehyung sudah mulai membuka mulutnya dan jantung Jungkook semakin berdetak tak karuan, oh ya tuhan mungkin memang ini akhir dari karir Jungkook, Jungkook yakin setelah Bosnya mengetahui dia gay maka dirinya akan segera didepak dari agensi ini, dirinya memalukan.

"Inti dari permasalahan kami adalah...Jungkook menyukaiku, lebih dari rasa suka dongsaeng pada hyungnya, ia mencintaiku"

Tamat sudah, Jungkook hanya bisa menunduk dalam. Dan saat ini tatapan sang Bos beralih pada Jungkook.

"Benarkah itu Jungkook ? Tatap aku dan jawab pertanyaanku"

Dengan sangat malu Jungkook mengangkat wajahnya balik menatap sang Bos yang sudah ia anggap ayahnya sendiri.

"Iya semuanya benar seperti yang V hyung katakan"

Sang Bos menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi hitam berbahan kulit yang sedang ia duduki dan mengalihkan pandangannya menuju langit-langit ruangan tersebut seperti terlihat berfikir.

"Oh iya satu lagi sir, sebenarnya Jungkook sekarang sudah menjalin kasih dengan namja lain dan aku rasa ia sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi, dan juga sejujurnya aku sudah ingin berbaikan dengannya hanya saja ia selalu saja menempel dengan kekasihnya itu"

Sialan sialan sialan Taehyung memang sialan, ya tuhan tolong kubur Jungkook sekarang juga.

Dan Taehyung pun mendapat perhatian lagi dari sang Bos karena perkataannya barusan.

"Benarkah ? Siapa namja itu ?" Ucapnya sambil memandang Taehyung dan Jungkooj bergantian.

Lagi-lagi Taehyung membuka rahasia Jungkook, "Apa anda tahu Hyungwon teman Hope hyung yang sering mengunjungi lokasi syuting kami ? Nah dia itu kekasih Jungkook, Hyungwon hanya berkedok sebagai teman Hope hyung padahal ia sedang pacaran dengan Jungkook" ada nada kesal ketika Taehyung mengutarakan itu semua, Jungkook bisa merasakannya, tapi kenapa ?

"Jungkook apa itu benar ?" Sedikit kaget Jungkook pun menganggukkan kepalanya membenarkan semua apa pun yang keluar dari mulut sialan milik Taehyung.

"Sejujurnya aku tak masalah jika kalian gay atau tidak, mau pberpacaran denngan siapapun aku tak masalah, hanya saja aku tak suka jika ada suasana canggung diantara anak-anakku"

Seketika Taehyung terkaget dengan perkataannya 'ayahnya'' tersebut, ia membeberkan ini semua agar sang bos menyuruh Jungkook putus, bukan malah mendukungnya seperti ini.

"Ta..tapi sir kalau ketahuan bagaimana ? Ini kan memalukan"

"Taehyung, sebagai kakak harusnya kau mendukung adikmu ini agar bahagia karena ia tak bisa bahagia denganmu maka ia memilih orang lain untuk mencari kebahagiannya"

Taehyung berdesis tajam, "Hyungdeul masuklah, aku tahu sejak tadi kalian semua menguping kan ? Berilah pendapat kalian sekarang"

Cklek, suara pintu terbuka menampilkan 6 namja, 5 member bangtan dan seorang lagi Sejin hyung.

"Aku sebagai manager tidak masalah asal tidak mengganggu kinerja Jungkook dan untuk Taehyung aku rasa aku setuju dengan pendapat PD Nim"

"Kalau aku sebagai leader aku juga tidak masalah, kau tau kan dari awal aku memang tidak masalah dengan hubungan gay maupun lesbian" ujar Namjoon.

"Aku juga tidak masalah dan aku menghargai apapun yang orang lain pilih asal hal itu tidak merugikanku" kalau yang ini Suga.

"Aku rasa aku dan yang lain juga tak masalah, asalkan hal ini tidak sampai mencuat ke publik, iya kan ?", tanya Jin pada Jimin dan Hoseok yang dibalas anggukan setuju dari mereka berdua.

"Ck kalian ini bagaimana sih, malah mendukung, aaarrgghh sudah lah aku mau kembali ke Daegu duluan, Yoongi hyung ayo cepat"

Dengan terpaksa Yoongi mengikuti Taehyung melangkah keluar ruangan, sebenarnya ia kesal juga diperintah-perintah seperti itu, tapi ia tau emosi Taehyung sedang tidak stabil, maka ia memutuskan untuk diam saja.

"Dia itu kenapa sih ?" tanya jImin seraya matanya mengikuti langkah Taehyung dan Yoongi.

"Entahlah, alien yang sedang emosi makin terlihat aneh saja, lagian kenapa dia seperti cemburu begitu", sahut Hoseok.

'Eh benearkah Taehyung cemburu ?' tanya Jungkook pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

Di dalam kereta menuju Daegu baik Yoongi maupun Taehyung sama-sama diam meskipun mereka duduk berhadapan, tapi Yoongi yang pada dasarmya pendiam lama kelamaan tak tahan juga dengan suasana seperti ini, maka ia mengalah membuka suara terlebih dahulu, "Hei Tae apa kau ada masalah, wajahmu murung terus sedari tadi, apa kau kesal ternyata kami malah mendukung Jungkook ?"

"Bisa tolong jangan bahas dia lagi hyung, aku ingin tidur, aku lelah".

Dan Yoongi kembali diam karena Taehyung sudah menutup kedua matanya.

.

.

Jika Yoongi dan Taehyung yang sama-sama berasal dari Daegu memilih untuk pulang bersama, lain halnya dengan Jimin dan Jungkook yang sama-sama berasal dari Busan, Jungkook memilih untuk diantar oleh Hyungwon dan akhirnya sekarang Jimin merasa bosan sendirian dikereta tak ada teman untuk mengobrol, maka ia mencoba menghubungi Yoongi melalui Kakaotalk, dan beruntunglah ternyata Yoongi cepat membalas. Mungkin memang mereka saling tak bertatap muka tapi selama mereka berchat ria sepanjang perjalanan senyuman keduanya tak pernah luntur, Yoongi yang pada dasarnya pemalas entah mengapa menjadi bersemangat berchat dengan adik bantet dan seksinya ini.

.

.

"Eomma appa Jungkook pulang", teriak Jungkook ketika ia memasuki kediamannya di Busan.

Terdengar langkah kaki mendekat dan benar saja itu adalah eomma dan appa Jungkook, menyambut anak bungsunya dengan pelukan hangat.

"Oh kau membawa teman sayang, siapa ini sepertinya eomma pernah melihatnya, apa dia idol juga sepertimu ?" tanya nyonya Jeon setelah ia menangkap sosok pria berdiri dibellakang tak jauh dari tempat Jungkook berdiri.

"Ah eomma appa perkenalkan ini Hyungwon hyung... kekasihku dan ya dia adalah member dari boygrup MonstaX"

Tak dapat dipungkiri terdapat ekspresi terkejut pada raut wajah kedua orang tua Jungkook tapi sedetik kemudian mereka tersenyum lembut pada Hyungwon.

"Wah pacar Jungkook tampan ya yeobo", ujar nyonya Jeon pada suaminya yang dibalas anggukan mantap tanda setuju.

"Nah ayo kalian masuklah, aku sudah menyiapkan makan malam untuk kalian", ajak nyonya Jeon pada kedua namja muda tersebut.

Hari memang sudah malam karena tadi sebelum kesini Jungkook mengajak Hyungwon untuk membeli oleh-oleh terlebih dahulu.

Usai makan malam dengan pembicaraan hangat keempat orang tersebut, karena kakak Jungkook bekerja diluar kota, Hyungwon segera berpamitan takut hari semakin malam dan bahaya jika masih dijalanan.

"Hyungwon hyung terima kasih ya, maaf aku merepotkanmu"

"Astaga Jungkook sayang, tak apa, aku ini kan kekasihmu, memang sudah kewajibanku untuk selalu menjaga kekasihku ini, termasuk mengantarmu kesini"

"Hehe iya iya hyung, yasudah hyung hati-hati ya dijalan"

Hyungwon tak menjawab melainkan ia mendekatkan dirinya pada Jungkook, semakin dekat dan semakin dekat, Jungkook tau Hyungwon akan menciumnya, reflek Jungkook menahan tubuh Hyungwon.

"Ma..maaf hyung, a..aku belum siap" cicit Jungkook sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Haha tak apa Jungkook, hyung mengerti", ternyata Hyungwon malah mengusap kepala Jungkook dan tersenyum.

Sejujurnya Jungkook merasa bersalah, mengapa ia mudah mencium Taehyung tapi mencium kekasihnya sendiri ia tak mau.

"Yasudah hyung pulang duluan ya, nanti kalau ada apa-apa telfon hyung saja oke"

"Ne hyung, hati-hati"

Dan Hyungwon pun melangkah ke mobilnya, dan sebelum meninggalkan kediaman keluarga Jeon ia melambaikan tangan pada Jungkook.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Jungkook menghabiskan waktu dari pagi sampai sore dengan keluarganya, pergi ke kebun binatang, piknik, bermain-main di taman, beruntunglah kakaknya mau pulang ke Busan juga setelah mendengar dirinya sudah berada dirumah, ini lengkap dan Jungkook merasa sangat bahagia.

Sekarang ia sudah sampai dirumah, bersantai di depan televisi sambil mengobrol ringan dengan keluarganya.

"Oh iya Jungkook, kenapa kau tidak pacaran dengan Taehyung saja ? Bukan berarti eomma tidak setuju kau dengan Hyungwon, hanya saja eomma kan sudah lebih kenal Taehyung begitu"

Jungkook tersenyum, "Tae hyung normal eomma, dia bukan gay"

"Wah sayang sekali, padahal appa berharap mempunyai menantu Taehyung, tapi kalau memang ini yang terbaik, yasudah jalani saja, appa tau kau sudah dewasa jadi kau pasti bisa memutuskan mana yang dapat membuatmu bahagia"

"Ne appa, Jungkook mengerti", jawab Jungkook sambil tersenyum manis. Dalam hatipun sebenarnya ia juga ingin Taehyunglah yang menjadi kekasihnya.

.

.

Jika Jungkook memanfaatkan liburannya ini dengan benar-benar memberikan eaktunya bersama keluarga, berbeda dengan Taehyung yang seharian hanya mengurung diri di kamar, sejak pagi ia mengeprint banyak foto dan menempelkannya di seluruh dinding kamarnya. Memang kemarin ia sudah bercengkrama dengan kedua orang tuanya dan kedua adik kecilnya, menonton tv sambil mengobrol bersama, tapi hari ini ia benar-benar ingin sendiri, bahkan ia mengabaikan ribuan ketukan pintu kamarnya, mengabaikan sarapan dan makan siangnya.

"Eomma appa, aku ingin keluar dulu, dan jangan menungguku pulang", Taehyung menghampiri kedua orang tuanya yang sepertinya sedang murung duduk di sofa ruang tamu mengabaikan acara yang terpampang di televisi.

"Oh Taehyung, kau mau kemana nak, kau belum makan dari tadi pagi, kau kenapa ? Apa kau ada masalah ? Jika kau ad masalah ceritakan pada kami, janga seperti ini, eomma mohon", seru nyonya Kim panik sambil memegangi kedua bahu anaknya.

"Aku tidak lapar eomma, aku ingin pergi sebentar oke"

"Tapi kau mau kemana Taehyung, ini sudah malam", sang appa pun angkat bicara.

Tak menjawab Taehyung malah melenggang pergi dengan stelan pakaian serba hitam, hoodie hitam, celana jeans hitam dan speatu high converse hitam pula.

Sepeninggal Taehyung, setelah bermusyawarah selama lima belas menit, kedua orangtuanya sepakat untuk mengecek kamar Taehyung, siapa tau ada yang mencurigakan dan menyebabkan anaknya menjadi seperti ini seharian ini.

Dan setelah mendobrak paksa yang membutuhkan waktu lima belas menit akhirnya pintu kamar Taehyung terbuka, dan benar saja orang tua Taehyung terkejut, bagaimana tidak, kamar tersebut sangat amat berantakan dengan berbagai kertas disana sini dan tertwmpel menutupi seluruh dinding kamar ini, pantas saja Taehyung tak keluar dari tadi, jadi ia melakukan ini semua seharian, pikir mereka. Nyonya Kim memungut kertas yang ada dibawahnya, ia melihat foto anak sulungnya sedang merangkul bahu seorang namja sambil tersenyum menghadap kamera, ia tau itu Jungkook, dan ia baru sadar diseluruh kertas ini semuanya tercetak foto Taehyung dan Jungkook.

"Yeobo kemarilah, lihatlah ini", panggil tuan Kim pada istrinya yang masih tercengang di ambang pintu.

Dan setelah membaca tulisan tangan yanng ditunjukkan suaminya, nyonya Kim tak dapat menahan air matanya.

"Yeo..yeobo bagaimana ini hiks, astaga kita harus hiks mencari Taehyung hiks secepatnya hiks"

"Ssshh tenanglah sayang, kau hubungi semua teman-teman segrupnya dan aku akan mencoba meminta bantuan temanku yang seorang polisi"

"Hiks ba..baiklah"

.

.

Jungkook sedang bersantai di balkon rumahnya sambil bermain piano tiles, tapi tiba-tiba permainannya terhenti karena ada panggilan masuk menampakkan nama 'Taehyung Eomma is calling', kenapa ibu Taehyung menelfonnya malam-malam seperti ini, memang ini masih pukul tujuh, tapi ada apa kira-kira, batin Jungkook.

"Halo hiks Jungkook"

"Ahjumma kau kenapa menangis", Jungkook jelas kaget dan khawatir karena ketika ia mengangkat telfon tersebut suara tangisan nyonya Kim yang menyapanya.

"Ju...Jungkook bisakah hiks kau kerumah kami hiks sekarang, Taehyung hiks hiks sepertinya ingin hiks bunuh diri hiks hiks"

"A..APA ?, Ta..tapi ahjumma kenapa ? Ah aku akan segera kesana nanti saja aku minta penjelasannya, aku akan menghungi yang lain juga."

"Baiklah, terima kasih hiks Jungkook"

"Ne ahjumma, aku berangkat dulu". Pip.

~Kau dan aku seperti kereta dua jalur, meskipun selalu berjalan dan beriringan bersama, tapi kita tak akan pernah bergandengan. Jeon Jungkook aku sungguh minta maaf karena aku baru menyadari perasaanku, sangat terlambat memang hingga kau menerima yang lain sebagai kekasihmu dan melupakanku. Ini sakit sekali, tiap melihatmu bersamanya hatiku perih, ingin rasanya aku menghentikan detak Jantungku agar mataku terpejam dan tak melihatmu dengannya lagi. Mungkinkah ini saat yang tepat untukku melakukannya ? Jungkook-ah jika kau menemukan tulisan tanganku ini, percayalah aku sudah mencintaimu dan akan selalu mencintaimu, kumohon simpanlah surat ini dan berbahagialah~

Teee Beee Ceee hehehe xP

R n R ya readers *buingbuing* ^u^

Maaf beribu maaf updatenya selalu ngaret hehe

Entah kenapa hidup vu banyak masalah, terutama kerjaan hiks *curcolmode*

Maaf ya di chap ini mungkin terlalu serius dan ngebosenin :( typo dimana-mana karna full ini ketik di hp, pindah-pindahh hp lagi

Ini juga paling penting, maaf gak sempet bales review kalian atu-atu huaaaa :"(

Tapi aku baca kok beneran deh suer ^^

Giman gimana short film bangtan kece kan ya, iya dong pasti, horor juga pasti, tapi paling horor itu short filmnya Taehyung, kenapa ? Karena dia peluk peluk yeoja -" oke fine nanti dicerai Jungkook baru tau rasa tuh orang hahaha *ketawablis*

Udah dulu ya sampai ketemu di chap berikutnya 3

~T43k0oK~


	9. Chapter 9

Dalam perjalanan menuju Daegu, Jungkook menelfon satu per satu member, tak lupa Sejin Hyung juga PD nim. Para member setuju untuk menyusul ke daegu, sedangkan Sejin Hyung dan PD nim tidak bisa, PD nim sedang berada di Jepang, ia ada pertemuan kerjasama, sedangkan Sejin Hyung ia menjadi panitia pernikahan salah satu sanak saudaranya.

Akhirnya Jungkook telah sampai di Daegu, sudah sangat malam memang mengingat ia sendiri dari Busan. Di ketuknya pintu keluarga Kim tersebut.

Tok tok tok.

Cklek.

"Oh Jungkookie, hiks hiks Tae Jungkook Taehyungie hiks", Nyonya Kim langsung menghambur ke pelukan Jungkook, Jungkook mencoba menenangkan beliau dengan mengelus punggungnya.

"Tenang Ahjumma, Taehyung pasti masih hidup, percaya padaku ne ?", Jungkook memberi jarak untuk melihat raut muka Nyonya Kim yang sudah terlihat berantakan tersebut.

Nyonya Kim mengangguk kemudian menyerahkan kertas dengan tulisan Taehyung pada Jungkook. Jungkook terdiam sejenak membacanya, ia sungguh tak tau harus bagaimana.

Tiba-tiba suara derap langkah terburu-buru beberapa orang mendekat, mereka yang berada di ambang pintu termasuk Tuan Kim yang sedari tadi terdiam bersama adik-adik Taehyung karena memang Jungkook belum memasuki kediaman keluarga Kim seketika menoleh dan mendapati ke enam member lain tengah berlari kecil menuju mereka.

"Ah kalian, terima kasih banyak sudah mau datang", ujar Nyonya Kim sambil membungkuk tanda terima kasih.

"Tak apa ahjumma, Taehyung juga keluarga kami, tentu kami tak mau ia kenapa-kenapa, benarkan teman-teman ?", ucap Namjoon sebagai leader yang langsung di balas anggukkan mantap dari yang lainnya.

"Ya sudah kalian masuk dulu, letakkan barang-barang kalian dulu", ajak Tuan Kim sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Ne Ahjussi", jawab mereka serempak.

.

.

"Jadi kita berpencar saja, satu jam lagi entah menemukan Taehyung atau tidak kita berkumpul di taman ini lagi, arra ?", atur Seokjin pada member yang lain.

Mereka pun mulai berpencar, Jimin dan Yoongi memakai motor yang mereka pinjam dari Tuan Kim, sedangkan Namjoon dan Jin menggunakan mobil milik Tuan Kim juga, Hoseok sendiri memakai sepeda milik Taehyung tapi itupun ia sudah ijin Nyonya Kim. Sebenarnya Hoseok menawari Jungkook untuk ia bonceng, tapi anak itu tak mau, ia bilang ia akan jalan kaki saja.

.

.

Sejam berlalu dan hasilnya nihil, Taehyung tak ditemukan dimanapun.

Mereka semua telah berkumpul kembali di taman dekat rumah Taehyung, kecuali satu orang, Jeon Jungkook.

"Aish anak itu kemana sih, kan sudah kubilang sejam ditemukan atau tidak kita kumpul lagi", Seokjin mulai mengomel.

Sedari tadi Jungkook ditelfon tapi tak diangkat, membuat member-member khawatir juga, bagaimana kalau Jungkook kesasar atau bertemu sasaeng fans.

.

.

Jungkook tau sedari tadi handphonenya bergetar, ia tak mau menyerah ia masih mau mencari Taehyung, beri ia waktu sedikit lagi ia yakin ia pasti menemukan Taehyung.

"Ayo Jeon berfikiirlah, ingat-ingatlah perkataan Taehyung mengenai Daegu, aish kau ini bodoh sekali", monolog Jungkook sambil memukul-mukul kepalanya sendiri.

"Eomma ayo lewat Jembatan saja, disitu kan bagus", Jungkook mendengar bocah perempuan kecil yang berkuncir dua itu sambil merengek pada eommanya, mereka melewati Jungkook yang berjalan perlahan di trotoar.

"Tapi sayang nanti jadi memutar jauh, nanti sampai ke rumahnya jauh lho", jawab Eomma dari anak tersebut.

"Tak apa eomma, aku ingin lihat lampu-lampunya, jebal eomma jebal", anak tersebut masih saja merengek.

Dan ketika sang eomma menganggukkan kepalanya bocah tersebut langsung memekik senang dan langsung berjalan cepat.

Jungkook tersenyum melihat tingkah bocah tersebut, tapi kemudian ia ingat sesuatu,

'Kook di dekat rumahku ada jembatan yang sangat bagus, aku suka lampu-lampu yang menghiasi jembatan itu, memantul di permukaan air bersama sinar bulan, itu bagus sekali, kapan-kapan akaan ku ajak kau kesana'

'Wah benarkah Hyung, ayo kapan-kapan kita berfoto disana juga'

'Ne, disana juga jarang dilewati orang karena letaknya tersembunyi, hanya orang-orang sekitar rumahku saja yang tau letaknya, kalau pulang aku selalu kesana, disana terasa tenang'

'Uwaah aku jadi tidak sabar kesan Hyung'

Langsung saja Jungkook berlari mengejar anak kecil tersebut, mungkin saja kan Taehyung kesana untuk menenagkan diri, ya Jungkook harap begitu, semoga saja bukan mayat Taehyung yang mengambang yang ditemukannya.

Untung saja Ibu dan Anak tersebut masih terlihat oleh Jungkook ketika mereka berbelok ke sebuah gang. Gang tersebut sepi dan kecil, wajar jika orang-orang tak ada yang lewat sini.

Belok kanan belok kiri beberapa kali, hingga Jungkook merasa jika kembali ia akan kesasar, tapi ia tak peduli, yang ia pikirkan sekarang hanyalah Taehyung.

Hingga ia bisa melihat cahaya terang dan jalan besar di penghujung gang tersebut ia bersyukur, 'Ya Tuhan semoga firasatku benar' doa Jungkook.

.

.

Jungkook melihat punggung seseorang berpakaian serba hitam yang sedang melihat ke bawah jembatan, itu Taehyung, Jungkook sangat hafal bagaimana bentuk tubuh Taehyung, secara ia sudah hidup bersama dengannya beberapa tahun belakangan ini, bahkan mereka juga sering mandi bersama, bagaimana Jungkook tidak hafal.

Jungkook berjalan mendekat sambil tersenyum manis, tapi kemudian taehyung perlahan menaiki pembatas jembatan tersebut, Jungkook kaget dan langsung berlari.

Sedikit lagi.

Dan Yap, Jungkook berhasil memeluk pinggang Taehyung, karena posisi Taehyung sekarang memang lebih tinggi dari Jungkook.

Taehyung tentu saja kaget, ia memang mendengar ada seseorang berlari, tapi ia kira anak kecil yang bermain saja. Taehyung menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat siapa yang memluknya, tapi ia oleng dan, BRUK, ia jatuh menimpa seseorang yang memluknya itu.

Taehyung berusaha bangun dan segera meminta maaf tapi pergerakannya di tahan, orang tersebut masih memeluknya. Taehyung mendengar isakan dari seseorang dibawahnya, sedetik kemudian ia tau siapa seseorang yang memeluknya begini erat, Taehyung tersenyum meskipun Jungkook tak melihatnya.

"Hiks kau bodoh hyung, hiks hiks, aku masih mencintaimu bodoh, jangan bunuh diri hiks, jika aku kehilanganmu apa gunanya aku hidup hiks"

Taehyung berusaha bangun lagi, kali ini Jungkook melepaskan Taehyung, Taehyung mambantu Jungkook berdiri.

Taehyung menghapus air mata yang masih setia menuruni pipi gembil Jungkook.

"Uljima Kookie, kau kira aku akan bunuh diri hmm ?"

Jungkook menyerahkan kertas yang ia terima dari Eomma Taehyung tadi, Taehyung tersenyum sekali lagi, kali ini ia mengusap rambut halus Jungkook perlahan.

"Ya awalnya aku ingin terjun ke bawah jembatan, jujur aku sakit hati ketika para hyungdeul malah mendukung hubunganmu dengan Hyungwon, aku memang pengecut…", ada jeda sebentar, Taehyung menarik pinggang Jungkook agar lebih dekat dengannya, jarak wajah mereka hanya beberapa centi, dan Jungkook masih setia menunggu kelanjutan pernyataan Taehyung.

"Tapi setelah aku menenangkan diri disini aku jadi teringat jika aku berjanji mengajakmu kemari, jika aku mengakhiri hidupku maka aku tak bisa menepati janjiku, sudah pengecut tukang ingkar janji lagi, kekeke", Taehyung terkekeh membuat Jungkook pun tersenyum.

"Aku mencintaimu Jeon Jungkook, setelah memikirkan semuanya disini aku bertekad untuk memperjuangkanmu kembali"

"Lalu kenapa tadi kau mau terjun hyung ? Kalau saja tadi aku tak memelukmu pasti sekarang kau sudah mengambang, kau kan tidak bisa berenang"

"Hahaha tidak tidak Kook, tadi aku ingin berteriak menyemangati diriku sendiri untuk berjuang mendapatkanmu"

"Be…benarkah Hyung ?", astaga Jungkook malu.

"Ne Kookie, aku ingin kau menjadi kekasihku, kau mau kan ?"

Tanpa pikir-pikir lagi Jungkook langsung mangangguk, "Ne hyung tentu saja aku mau, Jeon Jungkook milik Kim Taehyung dan Kim Taehyung milik Jeon Jungkook", ucap Jungkook lucu sambil menunjuk dada Taehyung dan miliknya bergantian.

Taehyung menempelkan dahinya pada dahi Jungkook, sebelah tangannya menggenggam jemari Jungkook, sedangkan tangan yang lainnya masih setia memeluk pinggang Jungkook.

"Terima kasih", ucap Taehyung begitu bahagia terlihat dari pancaran kedua bola matanya.

Jungkook juga sangat bahagia, akhirnya ia memiliki Taehyung. "Aku juga terima kasih hyung, terima kasih telah membalas perasaanku".

Senyum bahagia masih saja terpatri pada bibir keduanya, hingga Taehyung mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Jungkook, menempelkannya dan mulai melumatnya perlahan, kompak mereka menutup mata dan menikmati first kiss mereka, karena yang akting tidak bisa dibilang ciuman sungguhan.

Lama kelamaan Taehyung menjadi bergairah, berusaha memasuki rongga mulut Jungkook, Jungkook yang mengerti itupun membuka mulutnya perlahan, dan ia dapat merasakan bagaimana lidah panjang Taehyung memberi kenikmatan yang tak dapat ia jelaskan bagaimana rasanya. Lidah mereka saling bertaut, saling menggigit-gigit kecil satu sama lain.

Taehyung memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk memperdalam lagi ciuman mereka dengan tangan yang tadinya menggenggam tangan Jungkook beralih menjadi menekan tengkuk Jungkook, sedangkan Jungkook meremat-remat rambut Taehyung menyalurkan rasa nikmat yang baru saja ia rasakan seumur hidupnya. Sesekali Jungkook mendesah tertahan dan hal itu berhasil membuat Taehyung semakin liar, menggigit bibir bawah sedikit keras, tapi Jungkook tak masalah ia merasa saat ini Taehyung memang benar-benar menginginkannya.

Jungkook kehabisan nafas dan Taehyung menyadari hal itu sehingga ia melepaskan ciuman panas mereka, "Aku mencintaimu Hyung", ucap Jungkook dengan senyuman lebar menampilkan gigi kelinci kesukaan Taehyung tersebut, "Aku lebih mencintaimu Kookie", Taehyung memainkan hidung Jungkook dengan hidungnya sendiri, gemas sekali ia dengan maknae di grupnya ini.

"Ekhem", deheman keras membuyarkan momen manis itu, mereka menoleh ke arah sumber suara bersamaan dan mendapati kelima member lain menatap mereka sambil tersenyum menggoda, aish mereka pasti melihat semuanya, tentu saja pasti karena ia melihat Hoseok yang sedang memegang handphone dan mengarah ke mereka, pasti mereka melihat adegan ciuman tadi dan merekamnya.

"Hehe hehe halo hyungdeul", Taehyung membuka percakapan dengan menyengir tanpa dosa.

Para hyungdeul mendekat dan memeluk dua sejoli ini, bergumam selamat dan bersyukur karena Taehyung tidak jadi mati.

.

.

Setibanya dirumah Taehyung langsung meminta maaf pada Appa dan Eommanya, orang tua Taehyung memaklumi karena memang remaja seusia Taehyung itu labil.

Mereka semua menginap di kediaman Taehyung, Namjoon dan Jin tidur di kamar tamu, Jimin Yoongi dan Hoseok tidur di kamar adik-adiknya, adik-adiknya sendiri pindah sementara tidur di kamar orang tua Taehyung, sedangkan Jungkook ? sudah pasti Taehyung bawa ke dalam kamarnya. Tenang saja ia tak akan berbuat yang iya-iya karena orang tuanya dan para hyungdeul sudah mengancam. Yasudahlah setidaknya ia bisa tidur sambil memeluk baby bunbun tercintanya ini.

.

.

Kini mereka sedang dalam perjalanan menuju Seoul, di tengah-tengah percakapan santai mereka tiba-tiba saja Taehyung berujar, "Kook lalu bagaimana dengan hubunganmu dan Hyungwon ?"

Astaga Jungkook lupa, "Ehm aku akan menghubunginya, nanti malam aku akan menemuinya dan mengutarakan semuanya daripada ia makin sakit hati"

"Kutemani ya", tawar Taehyung.

"Tidak usah hyung, aku bisa sendiri, tenang saja, nanti aku minta ketemu dekat kantor BigHit saja"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, maaf Kook aku menyulitkanmu"

"Aish ani hyung, sudahlah pasti semua ada jalannya kok"

Taehyung tersenyum dan menaruh kepala Jungkook pada bahunya, member yang lain tentu saja senang karena akhirnya kedua adik mereka akur kembali dan malah lebih baik dari itu.

.

.

Kabar Taehyung berpacaran dengan Jungkook sudah menyebar di seluruh kantor BigHit, tentu saja ini ulah Hoseok yang memang rumpi.

"Jadi Taehyung kapan mau mentraktir kami hahaha", Taehyung kira PD nim akan memarahinya, karena setibanya mereka di kantor Sejin hyung bilang PD nim ingin berbicara serius dengan seluruh member. Sialan memang si tua gendut itu.

"Hhh kukira aku akan di cecar habis-habisan, baiklah akan kupesankan berbagai makanan untuk seluruh staff disini, oh iya dan maafkan sikapku beberapa hari yang lalu Sir"

Shinhyuk pun tersenyum dan mengacak surai Taehyung dan Jungkook bergantian, "Tak apa aku tau anak muda itu ababil, oh iya aku minta tolong tetap jaga sikap kalian, tidak boleh mencampurkan urusan pribadi dengan pekerjaan, dan…."

"Dan ?", tanya Taehyung dan Jungkook bersamaan.

"Dan jangan sampai video ciuman panas kalian tersebar hahaha"

Muka Jungkook langsung memerah padam, pasti si kuda itu yang mengirim. Jika Jungkook malu setengah mati beda dengan Taehyung yang malah tertawa santai, "Hahaha kalau itu bocor aku akan membuat Hoseok Hyung sependek Jimin"

"Yak yak apa-apaan kau"

Dan berakhir dengan ribur-ribut kecil antar member.

.

.

Sesuai dengan apa yang Taehyung katakan, ia membeli berbagai makanan dan minuman untuk seluruh staff sebagai makan malam. Di tengah-tengah kegiatan makan-makan tersebut Jungkook berjalan keluar ruangan, Taehyung, para member, Sejin dan Shinhyuk tau apa yang akan Jungkook lakukan.

"Aku tetap akan menyusulnya, permisi", Taehyung berdiri lalu berjalan menuju pintu keluar disusul member yang lainnya pula, mereka juga khwatir omong-omong.

.

.

"Jadi ada apa Kook tiba-tiba minta bertemu humm, apa kau rindu ?", ucap Hyungwon sambil mengelus pucuk kepala Jungkook.

Taehyung dan member lainnya bersembunyi di balik mobil yang terparkir tapi mereka masih bisa mendengar percakapan keduanya.

'Maaf hyung tapi aku ingin kita mengakhir hubungan ini", sebenarnya Jungkook juga tidak tega, tapi bagaimana lagi, ia mencintai Taehyung bukan Hyungwon.

Hyungwon tersenyum, "Tak apa aku tau, aku bisa mengerti Kook, dan apa benar jika orang yang kau suka itu Taehyung ?"

Jungkook kaget bagaimana Hyungwon bisa tau.

"Hei tak usah kaget begitu kekeke, aku tau dari bagaimana cara kalian menatap satu sama lain, dan sepertinya akhir-akhir ini Taehyung juga menyukaimu"

"Ah…Ne Hyung, sekali lagi maafkan aku"

"Tak apa Kook, aku tau sejak kau menolak kucium sedangkan dengan Taehyung kau mau meskipun ya itu hanya akting tapi aku memang merasa kau masih tak mencintaiku"

"Maaf hyung, jeongmal mianhe"

"Aish tak apa, uhm aku juga tau kalau Taehyung dan teman-temanmu yang lain ada disini juga, hei kalian keluarlah tak apa", teriak Hyungwonsambil tersenyum.

.

.

Dan keluarlah mereka berenam dengan cengiran merasa tak berdosa. Taehyung berjalan lebih cepat menghampiri Hyungwon.

"Ehmm hyung aku tau sebelumnya kita tidak pernah mengobrol dengan baik, aku…aku hanya…", Taehyung gugup.

"Aku tau Taehyung, kau pasti merasa kesal kan denganku ? Tak apa aku bisa maklum", Hyungwon masih saja tersenyum ramah membuat Taehyung semakin merasa bersalah.

"Jadi sekarang kau sudah menyadari perasaanmu ?", tanya Hyungwon pada Taehyung.

"Ne hyung, aku minta maaf", jawab Taehyung.

"Aish sudahlah jangan minta maaf terus, sudahlah tak apa, mungkin aku memang bukan jodoh Jungkook, dan juga sebenarnya salah satu memberku ada yang menyukaiku, ia menyatakan perasaannya tapi kutolak, mungkin kali ini aku akan belajar mencintainya sebelum dia jatuh ke tangan orang lain", jelas Hyungwon panjang lebar.

"Wah benarkah hyung, siapa itu ?", tanya Jungkook antusias.

"Minhyuk kau tau bukan, namja paling cantik di MonstaX kekeke"

"Ah dia, ne dia sangat cantik hyung, cocok bersanding denganmu, dan kuharap kalian bisa bahagia seperti kami, iya kan Taetae hyung?", timpal Jungkook.

"Ne hyung, dan kuharap setelah ini kita masih bisa berteman", Taehyung menyalami Hyungwon.

Hyungwon pun balas menyalami Taehyung, "Ne, tolong jaga Jungkook baik-baik, jangan membuatnya menangis, arra ?"

"Ne hyung aku janji", Taehyung bergaya hormat pada Hyungwon.

"Hahaha yasudah kalau begitu aku pulang dulu"

"Eh ayo makan-makan dulu, Taehyung beli banyak makanan lho", ajak Hoseok yang ditampili ajakan dari member lainnya juga.

"Ah mianhe tapi aku masih ada keperluan, lain kali saja oke hehe"

"Yaudah deh kalau gitu, hati-hati ya", jawab Hoseok.

"Ne gumawo, dan selamat ya untuk kalian berdua", Hyungwon mengusap kedua kepala pasangan kekasih ini.

"Ne hyung, khamsahamnida", ujar mereka bersamaan.

Lalu Hyungwon mulai berjalan menjauh meninggalkan mereka. Tanpa tau jika air mata Hyungwon perlahan mengalir. Hyungwon tau ia tak akan bisa membuat Jungkook mencintainya, tapi sesuai apa yang ia katakan, ia akan berusaha mencintai Minhyuk, semoga saja Minhyuk memang jodohnya.

.

.

Para member bangtan berjalan bersama menuju kantor mereka lagi.

"Hyung omong-omong waktu di jembatan kemarin darimana kalian tau jika kami berada disana ?", tanya Jungkook di sela-sela obrolan ringan mereka.

"Kook sekarang ini kan jaman modern bukan jaman jahiliyah lagi, pakai GPS kan bisa, kita lacak handphonemu", jawab Yoongi ketus, iya Yoongi kan memang selalu ketus.

"Ah benar juga, aku benar-benar bodoh"

"Meskipun bodoh aku tetap mencintaimu Kookieku, my bunbun", gombal Taehyung dengan modus cium-cium pipi Jungkook.

"Yayaya kalian adalah pasangan bodoh", sewot Jimin lalu berjalan mendahului.

"Ah iya Jimin itu kan menyukai Jungkook, apa dia cemburu ya ?", ucap Namjoon sambil terus menatap punggung Jimin.

Tanpa ada yang tau, Yoongi yang berjalan paling belakang tersenyum miris mendengar perkataan tersebut.

.

.

.

.

TBC

R n R Plisss .

Cieee update cieeee, ngaret berapa abad ini huh ? Hahaha

Mianhe ya readers huhuhu

Tapi aq tetep setia baca review kalian kok hehe

Oh iya jangan lupa ya mampir dan review ff q yang satunya ya kekeke

Judulnya 'What Is My Potition ?'

Oh iya terakhir deh, udah lahirin berapa anak habis nonton blood, sweat, tears

Wkwkwk xD

Yasudah ya byebye sampe ketemu di chap selanjutnya u


End file.
